Beauty and the Tainted
by Kitay
Summary: Family killed by the Heartless. Nightmares ridden with blood-shed and golden eyes. Danella dreams of a better life than that of which she has found herself in. Can a tall, dark saviour with a haunting secret bring her that?
1. Disclaimer

**~About The Story~**

Title: Beauty and the Tainted  
Total Chapters: No Estimate  
Point of View: First Person (Danella)  
Rated: Teen [13+] for graphic violence, gore and _mild _steamy situations  
Summary: Family killed by the Heartless. Nightmares ridden with blood-shed and golden eyes. Danella dreams of a better life than that of which she has found herself in. Can a tall, dark saviour with a haunting secret bring her that?

**~Disclaimer~**

Kingdom Hearts rightfully belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Many ideas and characters were bounced off Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_, along with the Final Fantasy series.

**Spoilers **– if you haven't yet played Kingdom Hearts series and wish to do so, then I would suggest you do before you read my Fanfictions as there are minor plot spoilers.

The story of Beauty and the Tainted rightfully belongs to me.

_DeviantArt, Lunaescence and are the __**only**__ sites where this story should be on under my pen name - _Kitay_. Other works are __**plagiarized**__!_

**~Creation of the Idea~**

The idea came to me as I finished watching Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_ on dvd, thinking what it would be like with Kingdom Hearts characters. It holds a major part in my inspiration. This is my first Sora love story.

Danella was created for this particular Fanfiction, morphing her character to fit and develop the plot of this story.

Anyway, here's more information:

|Character Profile|  
Name: Danella.  
Nicknames: Danny, Ella.  
Hometown: Hollow Bastion.  
Hobbies: Reading.  
Likes: Romance novels, Victorian fashions; rituals, Being of help to others.  
Dislikes: The way things are, Heartless, Cruelty.  
Looks: Shoulder-length curly blond hair, Warm golden-brown eyes, Average height.  
Clothing: Varies  
Personality: Shy - not very out-spoken. Obedient.  
Power: None  
Strengths: Her sense of empathy. Very understanding. Trustworthy.  
Flaws: Doesn't speak her mind a lot of the time.

**~Final Note~**

I hope everyone will enjoy this story as much as the people on DA are.  
Reviews would be appreciated. And happy reading! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Prolouge

The dreams, they always haunt me. A plague on my mind, chocking back what little happiness I hold onto in this life. Nightmares of my long left behind past. This nightmare was no different, always of the day...I lost my family.

_My brother, Roxas, stirred me from my sleep in a rush. His face flushed with a fever as if he ran a hundred metres in one breath.  
"Hurry, get up, Danella!" he shouted in my ear when my eyes started to droop, drawing me free from my waking dream.  
"Wh...What is it?" I droned heavily as I ran my hand through my tussled blond curls. They always managed to get ruffled beyond combing every night, no matter where I slept or what products I used._

"Danny, it's...it's our parents," that knocked me from my drowsy state.  
"What? What about them?" I said as I clutched at my brother's shirt, dragging him forward to better catch the stare of his cerulean eyes. I was always able to tell if people were lying by their eyes, especially my own brother. I needed to know if he was lying from what he said next, "They're dead, Danny. The Heartless...took them from us."  
He smothered me in a comforting hug, my chest feeling like it had just had its innards yanked out and skipped rope with before putting them back. I felt sick. Palms sweating; face pale; I bet I was the picture of a ghost as I lay limp in Roxas' arms. And it was not over.  
"We have to go," Roxas pulled back, levelling me with his burning gaze, waking me from my stupor, "the Heartless - they're on their way!"

Without letting me speak – let alone think _- I was yanked from my bed as I heard the shattering sound of glass breaking down stairs. The thud of the mahogany door being kicked in. And the sound that would haunt my dreams from that day forward...the shushing movements of the Heartless as they flooded our house. Black claws of Shadows were already visible under the frame of my bedroom door.  
"Shit!" I heard my brother curse under his breath as he pulled us away from the door. He looked around franticly and I watched with wide eyes as his eyes landed on my window. We were on the second floor, the top floor, of our house and_ he _was planning to go out the window! My brother was-  
"If you want to live, I suggest you follow me!" and he yanked me up and out the window. His foot caught the angle of the roofing tile wrong, and my stomach lurched as we slipped down and off the roof of our brittle home. The Heartless finally broke the door down._

My hip collided with the dirt road as we hit the ground. The jar _of the impact wracking my ribcage, and the pain clenching my jaw shut as my arm numbed. I was lying on it, and the joint of my arm was bent out of place. It didn't take long for the feeling to return, and I wish it had not as I cried out in agony, a bitter taste staining my tongue. Roxas didn't ask what was wrong, nor did he seem bothered by his own wounds as he gathered his footing and pulled me back to my feet, cradling my broken arm as he lead the way into town.  
_

_"Here - sit down and be quite!" Roxas ordered me to do so as he sat me down behind a pile of crates set in an alleyway.  
"What? Where are you going?!" my voice broken as tears gathered at the corners of my eyes. Roxas' jaw was strung tight as he stared back into my eyes. I knew very well where he was going, I could read it all over his face.  
"Someone has to draw those things away," he said, running his thumb over the tear on my cheek, rubbing it dry, "and I'm...I should be the one to do it."_

I could see now that there had been no way to stop him, but back then, I had tried anyway, not wanting to lose my brother along with my parents.  
"No, you can't! We-we-we can keep running!"  
"They'll never stop."  
"Then we'll fight back together_!"  
"With _that _arm?" he jabbed a finger at my purpling elbow. I could not help but whimper as I was pushed back to the crates.  
"No," Roxas said finally, "you can't come with me, Danny; you know I can take care of myself." His smile didn't brighten up his eyes as his true ones did. It was forced. Forced along with his confidence. But what could I have done? As he had pointed out, I was useless. All I could have done was make it worst for him, always getting in the way._

My throat dried up in sobs as I buried my face in my lap as I cradled my legs up to me. The brush of Roxas' fingers over my scalp opened the hole in my heart wider as I knew it would be the very last touch. My brother was leaving me. My brother had left me...and walked right into the group of Heartless before they could find out where I was hidden.

I slapped my hand over my mouth, silencing my screams, as I heard Roxas cry out in pain and frustration. Tears stung my eyes, overflowing sadness staining my cheeks, making my breathing run short as I rocked on my backside like a rocking chair. It didn't work this time, to settle me down, as my brother's cries came to an abrupt halt, and evil cackling – like the spitting of fire – filled the air around me. I took a chance and peered out from behind the crates, just in time to watch a small glimmer of luminous pink light being smothered by the Heartless, the glow of their yellow eyes remaining. Crimson tainted the water and road, blood running across the alley as my stomach lurched as I knew whose it was. Heartless, after all, did not bleed.  
"Well done, my pets," the voice caught me off guard. There was man nearby? And the Heartless...he needed to be warned. I was just about to leap from the shelter of my hiding place, but another pair of eyes joined the Heartless gathered. They were more slanted then the Shadows' but just as bright and lifeless. "Are we still hungry for more?"

It was him_. That creature was the one who spoke. But how could that be possible? Heartless don't think, let alone, talk. They're driven by instinct, by hunger, and that's it. But this one, besides the black complexion and yellow eyes, looked and sounded like a human. A human Heartless. A human Heartless...killed my family, and left me alone in this world._


	3. Chapter 1: Lone Nightingale

I woke with a start, sweat coursing down my brow as I brushed my sunshine ringlets out of my face. Light stung my teary eyes as the morning nightingales, perched upon the tree tops, greeted me in song. Another night outside. I sighed to myself as I looked down to find my midnights read resting idle upon my lap. _Pride and Prejudice_. One of my most beloved love stories.  
_Thank goodness it didn't rain last night_, I thought as I pulled myself up from lying against my black cherry tree. My sanctuary. It's always so peaceful here for me that I find myself easily slipping into and getting lost in the written word of my novels. An escape from the world in motion around me; I would gladly trade places with Elizabeth Bennet – just one day would be enough.

To be surrounded by friends and family, finding love in the most unexpected of places. Taking part in the rituals of the olden days: Dances, the silken gowns sweeping across the tile floors in unison. Blushing young women catching the eyes of the male bystanders, dazzling them into engagement. Ah me...  
If only life was so.

"Danella!" a warm voice called my eyes over, seeing a silver haired young man strolling towards me. His gleaming smile lit up his emerald eyes as he surveyed my ruffled appearance. Nothing less could be expected from sleeping outside against a tree.  
"Riku," I subtly bowed my head to him with a kind smile that did not reach my eyes. My instinct kept me distant from this young man, "good morning to you."  
"And to you," he said as he reached up to my hair, I had to fight back the urge to jerk back as he did so. A twig fell from my golden locks as Riku dropped his leather-gloved hand. "another night under the cherry tree I see."  
_Oh, so_ that's _why he did it_. My cheeks warmed to the touch.  
"That's me." I shrugged. I slept out here almost every night. Not on purpose of course. His expression visually softened as he gazed into my eyes. He believed I worked too much. To the contrary, I believe I didn't work enough.  
"I still wish you would consider my offer," his starlight streamed out with the light morning breeze, "there is always the guess room in my abode for you to accompany. I could support you; you wouldn't need to work another day."  
I shook my head, denying his offer once again. "Riku, I appreciate your support, but it wouldn't feel right of me to do so. I manage well as I am now. I prefer to _work_ for my living. It may not be much, but it keeps bread on the table."  
"But your parents made-"  
"I know." I cut him off sharply, "I know...they made the arrangement with your family that you and I were to be married, but, it wasn't in the agreement that I had to accept your help or hospitality in the mean time."  
I still found it hard to believe that my parents would betroth me to another. Let alone without telling me. They must have settled it before they...died. I was seventeen then - they could have told me. Instead, I had to hear it from Riku himself as he met me at the hospital that dreadful day I lost my family.

I do not want to get married now. Especially to someone I hardly know. However, according to the law of the land, I am now of legal age. Nineteen, I'm now considered a woman. An _engaged_ woman nonetheless.

"Danella, I know how you feel. But sooner or later, you are going to have to come to terms with the fact that you and I _will_ be married." without the excuse of twigs in my hair, Riku slipped his fingers into my wavy locks, making my stomach twist, my gaze fell to the ground as he whispered in my ear, "Come spring time, you shall be dressed in white, walking down a flower-sprinkled aisle to join me in holy matrimony."  
I felt my calm snap. _I don't want that!_ my heart screamed in my chest, tears threatening to spill over my cheeks. Biting my lip, I pulled myself together enough to look him in the eyes, brown-gold burning in determination. "That is if, by then, I have not found another, remember. Someone for whom I love."  
Riku's eyes flashed dangerously, I knew very well he hated that condition of the contract. Should I find someone by the first spring of my nineteenth birthday, our engagement would be terminated. I would be free to love and wed another. He had tried to negotiate with his parents to change it. But it had all been in vain, the contract was signed. And my parents were dead...there was nothing that could be done about it.  
"Yes, I remember. And yet you remain loveless. The months roll by quickly; before you know it, you will be out of time and it will be _our_ wedding day."

And with that, he turned sharply and walked off.

_Pride and Prejudice_, for which had had my nails digging into its spine, found itself plummeting to the grassy earth as my body fell numb. My knees gave out from under me. I was running out of time.  
Three month. Three months in which I had to find someone, and fall in love.

_Such things only happen in fairy tales_, my thoughts dripped with hopelessness.

Above my head, a single nightingale sang alone in the black cherry tree.

"Excuse me, miss, we're ready to place our orders." a kindly old man called me over with a wave of a hand as I rushed over to his table. A dainty old woman hung by his arm, love written all over her face as she gazed upon her husband with adoring blue eyes.  
"Of course," I smiled sweetly at them, "what would you like this evening, sir?"  
A smile can make all the difference in a customer's mind. A smile can make them feel welcome, while anything less would make them feel like an inconvenience. The bar buzzed with conversation, laughter and happiness. _The Fountain_ is a popular place for people to gather, whether alone or in a party, you can always count on having a good time.  
I am happy I am a part of this business, that I am a part of brightening up another's day.  
Plus the uniform was not that bad either. A sleeveless crimson jacket for which hugged the waist, with low buttons. A buttonless floral white, short sleeved, dress shirt. A black tie resting around the collar. A knee-high pleated black skirt.

"Danny!" a sing-song voice came from behind the counter. Catherine, the bartender and owner of the joint, stood there chewing on her pencil as she waved me over. I giggled as I finished writing down the last of the orders and rushed over to her. She only her ever called me 'Danny' when she wanted something from me. Last time it was lip-gloss.  
"What's up?" I asked as I leaned on the polished bench, one eyebrow arched with a slight smirk.  
Catherine put on her best puppy-pout, and batted her eyelashes as she spoke, "Can you do me a _huge _favour, Dan-dan? I gotta chance to finally catch up with my boyfriend"-her fifth one this month-"but the catch is that in order for that to happen, I gotta leave here, like, now..."  
"And you want me to close up for you?" I knew the answer even before the question left my lips.

"Yeeees. Can you? Oh please, can you?" she reached over and grasped my hands. I laughed helplessly - there was no need to beg.  
"Of course. You go off and have fun. I'll finish off here and lock up for yah."  
She squealed. It was so high pitched, I bet it hurt the dogs that were running around outside the bar. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she leapt over and kissed my cheek before she dashed out the staff door.  
_Oy vay_, I shook my head hopelessly as I smiled at her eagerness. To be in love. It seemed so wonderful...

Cleaned tables; check. Chairs on tables; check. Swept floors; check. Doors locked...  
_Click_. Check.  
"Phew, what a night." I said, heaving my bag onto my sleeve, filled to the brim with my uniform, I turned for home. But was stopped by three figures in the night. The musky smell of alcohol hanging in the air around them. They were drunk.  
"Hey there, beautiful," one of the men, tripping over his own feet, said as he eyed me up. I shivered, feeling sick with fear as I searched frantically for a way around them. There was none. The back entrance to _The Fountain_ was in a dark narrow alley. Too narrow for me to get around them without being within their reach.

Grizzly hair, muddy clothes, these men's appearances screamed dangerous. Hugging my bag closer to my front, I was forced backwards as I tried to get as far away from them as I could.  
"Why so scared, baby?" another one spoke up, his chuckle churned my stomach, "we just want to hang out...maybe get to know each other..."  
Tears stained my cheeks as my back meet the coarse brick wall. Nowhere to go. I was helpless, defenceless, as a colossus hand covered my shoulder. I twisted my face away as I felt the warmth of his breath brush against my skin.  
_Too close. Go away...please_, sobs rocked my frame. Struggling feebly, I swung my closed fist round to connect with his face. All that did was make him angry.

He griped my wrist so hard it felt like it might snap, blood circulation cut off making my fingers prickle. Pinning it up against the wall his other hand ran along my cheek as his companions laughed. Squeezing my eyes tightly shut, I tried to convince myself it was all just a bad dream. I would wake up soon and find myself lying on a dining table in _The Fountain_. With one last chance, one last try, I sucked in all my strength and let it out in a scream:  
"_Somebody help me!_"

"Shut up, you little bitch!" my head was smacked back, hard, against the wall. Lights danced in front of my eyes, pain shot down my spine. "Now, let's ha-"  
A horrible gurgling sounded off from behind the man holding me. He turned to see his companions watching us, wide-eyed. Dark liquid frothing from their gaping mouths, their bodies quaked as if cold air was seeping into their very bones.

Shaking away my tears, I gasped in horror as I looked down to each of their torsos. Piercing through each of their chests, through the very centre, was a dark twisted claw. Stained in blood, crimson dripped from their palms. Like a knife through butter, filling my ears with the slurching of their innards, the claws were ripped back out of sight. Shaking stilled as did the foaming at their mouths as they collapsed face-first into the dirt. I squealed in fear of what stood behind them. A whole mob of drunken men could not hope to summon the fear in me I now held.

Heartless. A whole flock of them, eyes burning, limbs twitching. Gasping, the man seemed to have sobered up by the mere sight of them as he released me and franticly dashed around for the alley opening. He didn't get very far before he was absorbed by the darkness. Chest heaving, I grappled around for something to fend off the Heartless with as they turned their glowing gazes onto me. I threw scattered stones, no more than the size of my palm. Leftover trash. There was nothing more to use. Nothing more to do.  
It was hopeless. But why should I be fighting back? Each step they took closer to me, was a step closer to joining my family.  
Roxas. Mother. Father. I would be with them soon. A content sigh slipped through my lips as the bug-like Heartless drew closer and closer.  
_Finish me off...there's nothing here worth fighting for anymore_.

Light flashed across my line of my vision. Startled, I leapt back, hitting the wall once again as the Heartless were knocked back. Someone or...some_thing_ was leaping about, fighting off the Heartless. Disappearing into vapour, one by one, they were destroyed. The phantom light of the moon could only cast so little light upon the scene before me. It must have been playing tricks on me because the very thing that was skidding about, supposedly saving my life, looked human. And yet, he did not hold any weapons. That was impossible. No human alive could destroy a Heartless in one swipe.

The slashing and shushing sounds finally died down as the last Heartless was defeated. Heart racing, I clutched a fist to my chest, staring wide-eyed as my "saviour" pulled himself up straight. Seeing only his back, upright, he would have stood about a full head higher than me. I saw black tresses of hair spiked around his head.  
Fear was gone. All that was left was calm. No more death. No more Heartless. No more...

Darkness dragged me down into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 2: Cerulean eyes

It's so cold...  
What was that soft brush against my cheek? Something snapped beneath weight. A twig? Warmth pressed against my side. I graciously snuggled against it like a kitten would their mother's belly. Warmth faded as a growling rumble breathed against my ear. Strange...

Life prickled through my limbs, my entire right side numb, as I shifted uncomfortably. I was lying on something very cold and very hard, like granite against my cheek. I pulled my arm out from under me. A hammer was being beat against my temple, driving me insane, I just _knew_ it – there was so way that my head could hurt this much without it. Groaning, I blinked past the sleep in my eyes to take in my surroundings.

No wonder my "bed" for the night had been so uncomfortable; I was lying on a slab floor. The coarse floor left an etched pattern on the skin of my cheek. Gargoyle statues haunted the room. Horns of Aries curling round their bat-like ears as their gaping mouths were bared threateningly. Soulless eyes burned into my skull as I tore my own away from their intimidating forms to look back around. They may be just statues, but that didn't make them any less scary to me.

An icicle chandelier, hanging overhead at the very apex of the ceiling, was the single solitary light source. Though it was a welcoming contrast to the very room for which it lit, the light was still ghostly. Phantom light. Like the full moon on a storming night.

A pair of spiral staircases led to both the left and right ends of the room, hugging the walls, each curling up to a shrouded hallway. Crimson tapestries hung from the stairways' balconies, bordered with black symbolic roses and vines. In the centre of each tapestry was a flat black...heart?

Pushing past my slight dizziness, I gathered up my feet, holding my head against my palm. The air was so musky it made my head spin; leaving a bad taste on my tongue. Unruly knots of blond hair curled around my face, adding to my growing annoyance.

"'Bout time you got up," I swear I jumped five feet into the air. I swerved around, back to the beginning of the stairs. There, slouched over himself as he sat upon the stairs, was a young man.

Shadows cast from his spiky brown hair hung over his face. Eyes hidden, he seemed to be staring at his own booted feet, completely ignoring my presence. From what I could gather from his appearance, I would have said that he was some sort of miner. Then again, no amount of rock and soil could mark someone's skin like _that_. Scars and bruises decorated what little I could see of his arms, neck and legs. Some scars were fainter than others, but they all seemed the same in one way. Equally spaced out, five scars would run parallel to each other - like a wild cat scratch.

I swallowed past the harsh lump of pity in my throat as I imagined the pain these many scars would have caused when first made.

"You can stare _all_ you want," I flinched back at the low harshness of his voice, "I don't need your pity!"  
Before I could even think of a reply, he was up and started his way towards me. Breathing weakly, for each step he took forward, I took one back. Fear clutched at my heart as I was backed up against a marble pillar.  
"Are you scared of me?" he almost sounded smug, his mouth twisting into a cruel smirk. All I did was nod. I really _was_ scared.  
But why was he taking pleasure in that?

He asked a question of his own, one I was not expecting. "Are you more afraid of me...or the Heartless?" with that question passing by his lips, the gleam of his cruel smile vanished. He was being utterly serious with me now.

"Th-the Heartless..." I could not help the quacking in my voice. Images of those men dying before my eyes...why won't they go away?

"I see." I caught a slight glimpse of cerulean through his curtain of brunette bangs. Something stirred in my heart, my fear melting as I was captivated by something so simple as his eyes.

Just as easily as the spell on my limbs was cast, it was broken as soon as those deep warming eyes were hidden beneath shadow once again.

"You have a dept to pay," he said as he brushed his fingers across my cheek. My stomach twisted but I could not help how that soft, gentle touch made me feel so safe and warm. "A life was saved last night, now it is under my control. You owe me that very life," he breathed against my ear. The awareness that he was drawing his lips closer and closer to my own grew, "and I shall use it as I see fit."  
Just a breath's length away now, I would just have to tilt my head back to make our lips touch. "You are my prisoner - my slave – until I say otherwise..."  
He caught his breath, as if had burned him. He drew back sharply, a hiss escaping him.

What had I been thinking? I had completely forgotten my fear and had wanted to _kiss_ him!

I could feel the blood rush to my face, colouring my cheeks, as I jerked my head to the side to hide my embarrassment. All was silent as I tried to catch up my mind with his words. What had he said? 'Slave'?  
"A slave?" I asked, head hanging in shame.  
"Yes. You shall do what I tell you to do, _when_ I tell you to do it."  
I bit my lip.

"Follow me." I followed after him like the hopeless slave I was.

Each room was more depressing, dank and darker than the one before. Cobwebbed corners. Dusty ripped curtains. The floors were no better...  
"I expect the tables to be cleaned, spotless, before every meal," the muscles of his back flexed tensely as he stormed ahead of me, never checking to see if I was keeping pace with him. "you will attend such meals if I say so. If not, you take into intuition that you should eat in the kitchen."  
He waited for my recognition. I was to be formal and not dote when addressing him.  
"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, that is all the rooms that shall concern you," he continued off down the chapel-like hall after the dining room was closed. I trailed after him until my straying eyes honed in on a mahogany pair of doors. A single golden heart knocker, similar to the one from the tapestries, clung five feet from the floor upon the door. He had yet to tell me about _that_ room.

"Uh...sir," I said tentatively. He froze mid-step. "What about _that_ room?"  
He turned his head stiffly in the direction of my gesture.  
"_That_ room is none of your concern." His tone told me that that was the end of the conversation.  
"Y-yes, sir."  
"This way. I'll show you to your room."  
_Wha-?_" My room? But I thought-"  
"That you'd sleep on the floor like a dog? Would you prefer that?" he asked sharply. Tears stung at the corners of my eyes.  
"I- No...sir."  
"Then follow me." I did so, no more questions asked.

It took less than five minutes to reach my appointed room. I surely did not think that this room would be any cleaner than the others. If the very door was covered in dust and grime, I fret as to what state I would find the room in.  
"I expect you to be dressed suitably and to have your room cleaned by the time I sit down for dinner." He turned to leave me to my work.  
"Wait!" I bit my lip. _Never raise your voice to him_. "Uh, sorry..."  
There was no doubt in the way he held himself that he was annoyed with my continuous interruptions.  
"What is it?" he asked, hair hanging over his eyes still as he denied me the courtesy of looking at me.  
"May I ask – if it is not too much to do so – that I...ask for your name?" he raised an eyebrow to me, I could tell as I saw his head twitch over in my direction. "What is your name, sir?"  
He obviously did not expect me to ask such a simple question for he finally looked up to me.  
Once again I was stunned by the warm familiarity of those cerulean eyes. They made my tense stance slump. Cerulean. Just like my brother...

But there was no doubt that they were not my brother's eyes alone. I could see so much more experience, hurt, in those eyes compared to my brother's. These eyes were hard, closed off, having seen things no other his age had. They were as reserved as he himself.  
"...ra."

I was snapped back into the time at hand as he blinked at me, his dark fan of lashes cutting off his hold on me. I cleared my throat.  
"Um...pardon?"

I was surprised that he didn't harden up when I asked again. "Sora. That is my name."  
"Sora..." I tested the way his name felt passing through my lips. His eyes were so warm and soft now, as if happiness was seeping into his very veins and stirring deep within him. Vast, everlasting as the sky. I could almost feel the warm embrace as I looked into them.

He turned back, taking away the eyes of my brother and shrouding them beneath his brunette locks.  
"If you need anything, my servants will attend you." Sora said through gritted teeth, the tension in his jaw pronounce, "I will see you at dinner."  
"Sora..." but he was too far gone for my whisper to have been heard. I swept my fingers across the brass doorknob of my room, slipping inside as I pulled the door open.

I tenderly traced my fingers across the wall, searching for a switch of some kind. The light of the moon seeping through the torn-curtain window was only enough to cast a light hue against the floor. Finally, I found a notch in the wall.

Warm radiance filled the once dark room, stinging my eyes for a moment as they tried to adjust to the world around them. It...wasn't as bad as I thought. A midnight blue canopy double bed lay against the right wall, opposite the oriel windowed wall. The starlight gossamer curtains draped over the bed on either side, hiding the head of the bed. A rose emblem etched the footboard. Cobwebs and dust were scare. Crossing the carpet floor, the lone mahogany Victorian wardrobe drew my eye. '_I expect you to be dressed suitably..._'. That's what Sora had said, I must obey. However, what would be _suitable_ in his eyes?

Opening the doors to the room-height wardrobe, I brushed my hand along the hanging gowns and dresses. What a selection. Where did all these lovely dresses come from? They were certainly not meant for a "servant". From silk to cashmere, these were not meant to drape upon unworthy shoulders. Humble to my master, I chose the most modest of them all.

The beige sundress now adorned my body. The black omen bodice clung to my sides and waist, pressing my chest forward while leaving the dress's skirt to fan out like a flower petal as I swayed in front of the mirror. Showing my curves not too modestly yet not too pronounce either. I was thankful. There was hardly anything to "show off", and I would look like a flat stick if I had chosen any of the other gowns that hung lifelessly in my wardrobe.

I sighed heavily as I brushed my fingers along my blushing cheeks, why was I thinking so much of Sora? He was so...grotesque. I should not have acted the way I did. Groaning, I saw the blush glow in the mirror as I thought about how close I had been to kissing him. I had been so drawn to him - so warm, it felt so right. So easy.

I needed to have him kiss me at that moment, his eyes caressing my face. In that moment, with his cerulean eyes holding my own brown eyes in place, I had felt so safe. Why was he so harsh when his eyes were so soft?

_Because he's hiding something_, I could tell at least that much. Soft and open one moment, hard and glazed over, protected, his eyes were the next. My saviour was hiding something; something close to his heart.

All those scars, mauling his body. What had he been through? What had he _lived _through to scar him in such a way? All these questions, running through my mind, they were never going to be answered!  
Brushing my hair back away from my eyes quickly, I gazed across the room. My room now. Now, the tattered curtains were lying in the trash. The walls were dusted of cobwebs. The bed was made; my own dress was smothered amongst the others in my new wardrobe. Happy that everything in this room was to standard, I rushed out the door, swinging the door shut and raced down the hall to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 3: Mad Hatter

Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose. Well, I wanted as ever to hold onto the memories of my family. Their warm embraces, their loving faces. I will always remember them. I will not let my memory be tainted by the warp instinct of the Heartless, no matter to what extent they haunted my dreams...

I moulded over my thoughts as I entered the kitchen. The edible aroma knocked me into a stupor. Herbs and salts masked the air, filling my senses, stirring my empty stomach. I blushed as my stomach made its presence known with an audible growl.  
"Oh, dear, you must be starved."

I yelped, heart racing, as I searched franticly for the source of the warm caring voice. I didn't even realize that there was anyone in here along with me. My searching led my eyes to a young brunette woman. Standing over the stove, she stirred the unknown contents of a boiling pot with a wooden spoon. Her hair tied back in a long platted ponytail with a soft pink ribbon; it hung like rope past the curve of her waist, curls framing her lifted cheekbones and green eyes. Her smile lifted the tense stance that had instinctively settled into my muscles.

"U-uh, yes, ma'am."  
She giggled light-heartedly. "You don't have to call me 'ma'am'. My name is Aeris." she halted her stirring to walk over to me. I offered her a smile, glad to have someone for whom I could address normally.  
"My name is Danella. Um, Aeris," my curiosity got the better of my good manners as I looked into her evergreen eyes, "do you"-it felt rude to say "serve"-"work here too?"  
Her smile faltered slightly, looking on me with sadness before she regained composure.  
"Yes, but I do so voluntarily. I've known the little master for a long time."

I was taken aback as she referred to..._Sora_ as "the little master". It was hard to imagine Sora ever being little to anyone; he brought upon his person such a threatening feeling. Almost like he looked down on everyone, daring them to speak up.  
"I must say you look charming in that dress." Aeris quickly changed the course of our discussion as she clapped her hands together softly, beaming. I blushed, fiddling around with the hem of the sundress, self-consciously.  
"Are _all_ those dresses for me?"  
"Of course. The little master made sure to send someone off to the town to get appropriate attire for you. Your clothes were soiled from the night."  
"Oh, that was...kind of him." I could not stop the frown that slipped across my face. It was a kind gesture. Knowing all those dresses – the ones for which I could never hope to deem myself worthy of – had been bought for me alone. They were lovely garments. However, a _servant_ should not be expected to wear such things. In all honesty, I was braced for rags.

"The little master may be cold, but it is not..." she drifted off as a musical ringing filled the air, singing over Aeris' voice. A silver bell, hanging over the kitchen door. Aeris was back over to her boiling pot in the blink of an eye.  
"That would be the little master, he's on his way to the dining room," she dashed from station to station, brown hiking boots scuffing across the tile floor as she went, "you might want to seat yourself before he does I'm afraid, Danella."  
"Right," I said quickly rushing through to the dining room, "thanks, again."  
"Think nothing of it, dear."  
And with that, I was out the door and seating myself on the freshly set dining room table.

My heart was hammering against my chest as Sora entered the room, hushed footsteps tracing across the mahogany floor. He did not acknowledge my presence in any way – not that I expected him to, of course. I don't know why he wanted me to sit with him; it was beyond senseless - he wasn't making any other effort to make me feel welcome. I bit back a greeting, not wishing to be ignored by any other means.

Maybe he was giving me a taste of what it was like to be...equal. To meet and dine with him, dressed in fine clothes and served food that could make me drool for more. And once he was finished hanging my half eaten roast in front of my eyes, he would snatch it all back, never to be seen again. The dresses, the food, and the company. All of it.  
I am a servant after all.

I tried to remember my table etiquette from my past formal dinners. I hadn't attended many. Why did they have to give us, poor souls, so many forks and knives? I can just as easily use one set for two or so courses. Oh, but _no_, that would never do. They had to have four forks, two knives, and two spoons. With them placed down all at once, from the very beginning, how was I supposed to tell steak from butter? The _soup_ spoon, the _pudding_ spoon, the _steak_ knife, and the _butter_ knife. It was confusing enough. Sora knew that I had no idea of how things were set. He would have counted on it.  
He wasn't going to beat me that easily.

Hiding under my lashes I glanced up at the beginning of each course, keeping track of which utensil he chose. I prayed I was being sneaky about it...  
"I presume," I jumped as Sora's voice splintered the ice curtain dangling between us, "that your room is cleaned thoroughly."  
"U-uh, yes Sor-sir." No - I wasn't allowed to address him by name. "Sir". Always "sir".

_Oh, for pities sake! I sounded like a total blubbering idiot!_  
He didn't look up to acknowledge my little blunder once again. He hid his cerulean eyes quite well. "Good. I would hate to think you were abusing my hospitality by defying my simple instructions."  
I sucked in a quivering breath before speaking, "Of course not, sir. I must pay homage to you, sir - for you were gracious enough to grant me the use of your spare room and clothes."  
I almost stumbled over myself as he looked up, blue depths smouldering with some unknown emotion. "I...am truly thankful. You saved my life; I could never cross you..."  
My gaze finally faltered, I could no longer look into those eyes. They burned, deep within me.

"Yes...well," he paused, as if uncertain how to continue, "I see you have gone through the garments I have supplied you."  
Did my change in attire really stand out so well? Aeris and now Sora had both commented on it. His tentative eyes lingered on me longer than was necessary. Or was it just my wishful thinking?  
"It suits you," he said as if it were such a simple thing to say, "I do not want you dressing in your own clothes as long as you are under my services, do you understand?" I was still flushed from his complement, but I nodded with a whimpering "yes, sir" as I nervously picked at my own finger nails.

One more course to go, and then I would be free to go off to my room – right after I thank Aeris for the lovely meal of course. A bowl of crystallized gold cream, glistening like spring snow, was placed before me. A single mint leaf decorated the rim of the bowl. The aroma was so enticing; I couldn't wait to dive into it.  
"Aah," I barely heard Sora's sigh of pleasure over my own mind's musings, "Aeris' favourite dish. She has chosen to treat us tonight."  
He said her name with such ease, so normal and light.  
"...May I ask what this dessert is?"  
"Paopu fruit ice-cream."  
_Ice-cream? "Paopu fruit" ice-cream? Never heard of that before._  
"It is one of Aeris' specialties. It has been so long since she has last made this dish for me..." for each word that passed through his lips, his brow pulled further and further together, troubled, as his eyes grew more and more distant. Memories are powerful things; they can take a hold of you so suddenly and strongly. With Sora, right at this moment, there was no exception.

"_Soraaa!_" the door bashed the wall in as a lean young man slipped into the room. A dark purple-black silk wrapped top hat adorned his head of messy crimson tresses. Never had I seen such a hedgehog looking head of hair before. A cluster of spikes fanning out behind his head and down his neck. Lime green eyes glowed under his maroon brows that were raised up high into his hair line. Purple tear-drop tattoos marked his cheekbones, right under each eye. So properly dressed and polished, there was no way _he_ was a servant.

"Sora, Sora, Sora," he mocked disappointment as he closed his eyes, slipped his hat from his head, and placed a gloved hand over his "wounded" heart, "I'm hurt."  
I heard Sora's scoff turn into a groan as the crimson-haired man trudged his way over to his seat, wrapping a casual arm round the brunette's shoulders.  
"How dare you keep this young lady all to yourself! Introductions _must_ be made. It's good manners y'know."

I stared, wide-eyed, as he made his way over to me. Grinning like a Cheshire cat as he ghosted his fingers along my arm before drawing my hand up, never taking his eyes off of mine as he brushed his lips against the skin of my knuckles.  
I'm surprised all the feeling remained in my limbs as I felt my cheeks flame with blood. Certainly all of it was filling up my face at this very moment.  
"My name is Axel. And what a lovely flower you are, my dear. Surely your name is just as pure."

Gawking like a fish, I tried to blink away the flaming urge to scream in embarrassment. His flirting was so obvious, and _so_ overdone. I didn't deserve his attention.  
"Back off, Axel!" Sora said curtly through gritted teeth, eyes steely as he glared daggers into the back of the lean man's head.  
"My, my," Axel raised a teasing brow at Sora as he pulled his lips away from my fingers, and yet refused to let go, "aren't we possessive?"  
"I am nothing of the sort!!" he said sharply, looking away, red filling his right cheek angrily.  
Axel chuckled, and failed miserably to cover it up with a cough.  
"Whatever you say," he turned back to me, dazzling his lime green eyes at me as he released my hand, "I'm sorry but I must leave you to your captor, my little rose petal."  
Your_ rose petal? He couldn't honestly be _that_ interested...right?_  
I must've looked like a doe caught in the headlight as I watched Axel exit the dining room, adorning his head with his top hat once again.

"...in the way..."  
I turned back to Sora, catching only a second of what he had been muttering under his breath. "I'm sorry, pardon?"  
"Nothing!"  
I bit my lip, if he hadn't been in a mood before; he was defiantly in one now. Eyes sour and cold, my throat dried up at the mere sight of them. Why was he so mad? It was not like I did anything to lead Axel on. No doubt he was an honoured guest of this castle of Sora's. Maybe I had embarrassed Sora with my blank surprise and presence. I suppose he had wanted me to go unnoticed by the others that lived amongst the castle. I was of no importance; he wanted to keep it that way.

"I'm sorry..."  
Without a word, Sora was out of his seat, ice-cream long forgotten and melted, and stormed out of the room. I was left to my shame. He was defiantly mad with me. Why did Axel have to come along?? He ruined what little progress I had made with my master.  
Sighing, I gathered the uneaten ice-cream bowls and glimmering silver cutlery, hair hiding me away as I walked back to the kitchen.

"Lemme take those off your hands, dear." Before I could protest, the bowls were slipped out of my grasp and placed into the bubbled sink. I felt the responsibility fell upon my shoulders to past my regrets onto Aeris.  
"I'm sorry that we were unable to sample your Paopu fruit ice-cream – we were a little distracted."  
"That's alright, dear. I'll be sure to save the rest of it for tomorrow night," she leaned forward, cupping a hand on the side of her mouth as if she were telling me a secret, "just for you and me, Sora can sulk off to bed without dessert."  
I giggled; Aeris really was a good soul.  
"Looking forward to it. Would you like any help with the dishes?"  
"Oh, no, no, no," she smiled sweetly, turning me round and urging me out the door, "you just leave the kitchen to me. Now off to bed with you, you've got a big day ahead of you."  
"I-I-I do??"  
"Yes, of course. We can't have you falling asleep on us."  
I didn't know what to say. What could possibly be so draining that I had to go to bed and rest up for at...I looked up at the ticking cuckoo clock propped over the stove...nine o'clock. Must be pretty something.

"'Kay. I'll see you in the morning than, Aeris." I couldn't help but mirror her smile.  
"And I'll have breakfast all ready for you, Danny...you don't mind me calling you "Danny" right?"  
"Of course not." It made me feel so much more welcome. Like I was home, back in my town.  
"I hope you like vanilla pancakes and syrup."  
"I _love_ vanilla pancakes and syrup. Especially with whipped cream." I said before I left Aeris, remembering the last time I had vanilla pancakes. Mother, Father, and Roxas... Memories are powerful things, especially when it comes to remembering the ones you love...and loved.


	6. Chapter 4: Bleeding Submission

_Cackling chuckles...brushing claws on satin skin...torn flesh bleeding...golden eyes of fire, burning with desire and madness...  
Hissing breath. Bloodlust clawing at my chest, ever seeking the light within.  
_...You're mine...

I shot forward, sketchy breathing skulking up my throat as the blanket pooled onto my lap. I clutched at my ruffled shirt, hitched up my stomach by my late night stirring. Collar bone damp with sweat, I felt a wave of relief swelling in my chest I realized there was no blood. Collapsing back against the swan feather pillows, I gritted my teeth.  
So real, so vivid. Just like all the rest. Why couldn't my past vanish? Why haunt my dreams? Had I not suffered enough?  
Something cool and wet slid down my cheek. Only when the pillow beneath my head started shaking did I notice the broken sobs shaking my shoulder, catching the breath in my throat – chocking me.  
_Go away_.

After the tears ceased to fall, it became quite obvious that I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. At the back of my mind, the nightmares were still fresh and haunting. I'd just need to close my eyes and they would be back in full force, depriving me of sleep.  
Walking the dreary halls, only one thought came to mind.  
I had my work cut out for me - that much was for certain. The carpeted flooring beneath my bare feet felt so filthy; dust mites and mold – _jeez, that's so gross!_ Not a healthy blend. I'm surprised the walls weren't rotted as well.  
Fastening my fingers to my upper lip, blocking off my nose, I tried to clear my senses of the dew-like smell. Spider webs, dust, mold, and dampness. I was gonna have a full day of cleaning on my hands.

"Hey!" a high-pitched, squealing voice made me stumble over my own feet, "What are you doing here?"  
I turned back, squinting through the darkness as a hopping lamp bounced its way towards me. Hanging onto its handle, glaring at me with its beady black and white eyes was a...duck?  
"Uuh..."  
"Well?" the little white duck crossed his feathery arms over his puffed-up chest, making me feel rather small, despite me being at least a foot or two taller. Tapping his flat yellow feet against the floor irritably, I took a moment to question the logic of having a duck, which not only talked, but could also wear clothes.  
"I..couldn't sleep," it was truth enough, "I didn't mean to cause any harm, I just wanted to have maybe a little look around."  
He quirked a questioning brow at me, stubbornly setting his bill as he halted his tapping foot. Was I not allowed to leave my room?

"Well...this part of the castle is off limits to staff," he sighed, his stance slowly easing up. He looked... almost regretful, "if you'd like, I could take you to the kitchen for some hot coco?"  
Biting my lip, I nodded rigidly. The young duck turned, flat feet flopping against the vulgar carpet as I took a glance over my shoulder in the direction I had been heading. The fading light casted flickering shadows upon a pair of ceiling-high mahogany doors. The forbidden room...  
Why had I come to find it here? Driving away my curiosity, I turned, ripping myself free from its alluring form to follow after the light.

It wasn't long after that we arrived to find Aeris busying herself by the kitchen stove. Stray curls draped wearily over her brow as she stirred a new masterpiece. She must not have had a good night's rest if she was already up. What reason was there for her to overlook sleep? Certainly breakfast could wait till the sun rose from the everlasting horizon.  
"Aeris," the duck squawked softly in surprise, "why are you up so early?"  
Brushing aside her fringe, she smiled tiredly at us, the shadows of restlessness hanging beneath her evergreen eyes. "Oh, Donald. Good morning."  
The duck, Donald, furrowed his brow in sadness. Obviously, this wasn't the first time Aeris had done this. I bit my lip; I really should have stayed behind last time to help her, even through her discount for it.  
"Good morning, Aeris." I said, drawing her eyes to me, the flash of the kitchen light revealed the red in her eyes, stirring my guilt.  
"Oh, Danny, I didn't see you there," I could clearly see why, "shouldn't you still be resting?"  
"Couldn't sleep..."  
"Oh, dear, lemme make you some hot chocolate." she said, her eyes brightening. She took pleasure in helping others, I could see that clearly now, "Take a seat, it'll be right up."

Donald blew out his lamp as he flopped over to the bench and stools. I stifled a giggle as the duck struggled to reach the top of the bench, straining upwards on his tippy-flippers. I rushed over to his side, "Here - let me."  
Grasping the lamp, I easily placed it onto the bench. Donald's bill slipped into a rather conspicuous, irritated, pout. He had not wanted my help, no matter how much of a struggle it was.  
"Donald..."  
I heard the warning edge in Aeris' voice. Yet she had not turned around from the stove to see what had transpired. How could she know?  
Donald unfolded his arm-like wings, looking bashfully up at me, "Thank you."  
I smiled, "You're welcome, Donald."  
I don't know how it was possible, but I swear a burning tint of red started to burn under the white down of Donald's cheeks before he leapt onto one of the stools. He was so adorable, despite his cold demeanour. Seating myself, I watched as Aeris slipped gracefully from one side of the kitchen to the other, grabbing milk, chocolate powder and sugar. The boiling pot squealed in a puff of steam, making me jump a little.

"Aeris," Donald, after a few twitching moments, said, "did you get any sleep at all?"  
She froze in front of the pot, the shoulder held stiffly. "Little master needed some help..."  
_Help? With what?_ I thought, tell of Sora pricking my curiosity.  
"Again?" Donald asked. I could see him giving me a sidelong glance out the corner of my eye.  
"Danny, could you grab a few saucers from the dining room for me?" still Aeris had yet to turn around. But I knew what was to be said here was not meant for my ears.  
"Of course." I forged a carefree smile as I slipped out of the door, scanning the room for the saucers' cupboard. Crouching down in front of the cupboard by the door, I seized three for us. Would they be finished now? Biting my lip, I glided over to the kitchen door, easing it open enough to see Donald and Aeris.  
"...it was worse this time, Donald." the tone in Aeris' voice tore at my heart, so much worry and pain...  
Without another word, Aeris removed the jacket from her shoulders. I slapped my hand over my lips to stop a gasp of horror. A crusted gash was embedded into the flesh of Aeris' right shoulder, purple and yellow bruising bordered her entire upper arm. The jacket had hid this from me perfectly, I never would have known. What on earth had caused this? What...or who would harm one such as Aeris?

Donald's eyes widened. "What is triggering this?" he said as he fumbled around in his blue jacket, "the episodes have been getting worse."  
Fishing out a teardrop bottle of green matter, Donald grasped Aeris arm - careful of the bruising - before pouring its contents over the fist sized wound. Hissing in pain, Aeris gritted her teeth as I watched in amazement. The skin was mending. Spider web threads of skin were melding over the wound, gradually bonding the flesh back together. The purple bruising was fading, turning yellow, before disappearing altogether. In no time at all, it was like the gash had never been there. Flawlessly tanned, satin skin had taken its place as Aeris thanked the young duck, slipping the jacket tenderly back on.  
"I could see Sora was struggling to control it," Aeris slowly continued, "but it just wouldn't let him go. It's gotten stronger."  
_Stronger? What has gotten stronger? Was Sora hurt by it too?_ I couldn't help the panic that moulded itself to my heart, constricting it painfully.  
Donald looked at his twirling thumbs. He was clearly worried about something.

Knowing that if I took much longer to show up, they would notice my long absence, I straightened, slipping through the door with a smile on my face. They both slipped on their false pretences as I entered the room.  
"Found them." I said cheerfully, placing the mats onto the bench as Donald settled down onto his own stool again while Aeris poured the water for the hot chocolate.  
"Thank you, Danny." Aeris said as she placed each of our cups onto the mats. One gulp of the scent was enough to water my mouth at its musky sweetness. Two soft pink marshmallows floated on top of the steaming drink as I brought it to my lips.  
Warmth settled into my limbs, numbing the tips of my toes as I moaned in delight. "Gosh, Aeris, this is simply wonderful." I greedily took another drag of hot chocolate.  
"Why, thank you, Danny." She was truly happy as she watched me enjoy the hot beverage while she sipped at her own.

Donald, however, was gorging down the chocolate like root bear. I watched, frozen, waiting for the inevitable reaction to ensue from drinking the boiling chocolate like he was. Slamming down the mug onto his place mat, Donald sighed through his chocolate moustached beak. It wasn't long till the furrow was back between the white duck's brow, the glistening in his eyes grew brighter as stray tears started to fall down his plush red cheeks.

Chest heaving, Donald panted out a gust of hot air as his eyes turned red, tongue lapping out at the cool air to try and stop the burn. All this happened in a matter of three seconds before the red roasted duck was off the stool and screaming round the kitchen.  
"Water!" he squealed so loud it was hard to understand, "Water! Water! Water! Water!" Limbs rapidly tossing about, Donald fanned his gapping mouth as I dropped my cup and rushed for the sink, grasping his empty mug. Filling it to the brim with cool liquid, I locked Donald into the crook of my arm before pouring the water down his gullet. The burning red settled from his cheeks and neck as the water took its effect on Donald's throat.

Once the water was done, the duck released a cool sigh of relief. I affectionately stroked the poor duck's brow, feeling so protective of this little guy felt strange yet...natural to me. Donald's beak hitched up his cheeks as he smiled sheepishly at me, scratching his temple nervously while he chuckled, "Errr...thank you."  
"You're very welcome, Donald." I laughed lightly, pulling him to his feet, "Just, be more careful with what you choose to chug down your throat next time, okay?"  
His head snapped over to the boiling pot of chocolate on the stove top and glared with fire in his eyes, muttering incomprehensible things under his breath. Something told me the pot was in for some major remodelling.

Aeris giggled as the blood of embarrassment continued to fuel Donald's temper. I did the only thing I could think of to calm him down at that moment – it was rash, but it was worth a try. Sliding down to rest on my knees in front of Donald, I reached my arms round the plump, white duck, drawing him to me like a teddy bear. He was certainly soft enough to feel like one. Immediately, the muttering stopped. I smiled as the duck stiffened in my arms, the burning face resting against my neck calming, settling back to normal.  
"All better?" I teased as I drew back, staring into his big button eyes.  
He nodded without really registering that he was, staring at me like I was the most fascinating thing to cross his path. Like a dazzled-eyed baby. Maybe a hug was the wrong move?

Smiling despite myself, I released Donald, pulling myself up and sat myself back onto my stool. Finishing my cup of hot chocolate, Aeris smiled in approval. I had done the right thing. Thank goodness.

My straying eyes noticed the gradual build in light filtering through the kitchen window. Hues of brilliant red and orange swept the granite floors, colouring the walls. Sunrise.  
The warmth that had seemingly settled into my heart with our time together was rinsed away along with the rising sun. Time to get to work.  
"Thanks again, Aeris - for the lovely treat," I said, slipping the empty cup into the sink, "I'll be right back after I set up the table."

Grabbing a cloth and polish, I set to work preparing the dining room. Eight o'clock was breakfast time. I had, at the very least, two hours to have the table polished and set, the chairs cleaned and fluffed, and the curtains drawn and cobweb free by the time Sora stepped through the door. And I could not be present when he did.  
'_You will attend such meals if I say so. If not, you take into intuition that you should eat in the kitchen._'  
As was ordered, as was done.

Wiping the fatigue from my brow I set the cutlery aside the plate, wrapped in a handkerchief. All finished – I looked up at the chiming bells I could see through the kitchen door – with mere seconds to spare. One last sweep of the room and I leapt into the kitchen, heart racing and rosy cheeked as I clutched Sora's pancake plate. I breathed deeply while I awaited Sora's arrival.

I didn't have to wait long before the door swung open. Sora wearily trudged towards the table, brunette tresses weighing heavily over his eyes. Something had defiantly happened to him last night. His dark maroon, cotton shirt sagged loosely around his torso. The strings of his collar were left untied, giving me a glimpse of the freshly scratched flesh of his moulded chest and neck. No matter how cruel or cold he was, no one deserved to suffer so many injuries...  
I reached out to rest a comforting hand upon his shoulder-  
'_I don't need your pity!_'  
I snatched it back before I could. I remember.  
Robotically placing the plate on the place mat in front of him, I stared troublingly as he gingerly reached for his fork and knife, as if waiting for an inevitable spasm to seize him. Not wishing to push him, I retreated to the kitchen, slipping the door closed before I turned on Aeris. Her face said it all. She could see that I had seen the scars...  
"What happened last night, Aeris?" I asked, heart twisting in pain for them both. What had attacked them so savagely? Why hide it? Should they not be warning the household of the danger?  
What were they hiding?


	7. Chapter 5: Fist and Fang

"The little master just had a little dilemma last night..." I could see that she was very reluctant to tell me anything. I really wanted to know why that was.  
"Please, Aeris," I pleaded as I walked up to her, grasping her trembling palms in mine, "tell me what happened."  
She looked back at me, paled, eyes bent with sorrow – but not for herself – for Sora.  
"I can help." A flicker of hope passed her by. However, that's all it was in the end, merely a flicker. A candle of light in a smothering room of darkness.  
"He..." she said brokenly, "...suffered. I heard him in pain...but I was powerless to help. To stop it."  
I could only imagine what had left those marks on them both. I could only imagine what happened last night.  
_A formless figure traipsing through the halls, thirsty for blood and pain. Sora...fighting to stay alive as it clawed his neck. Cries of pain and suffering that fell on deaf ears. Aeris - trying to defend Sora and in turn earning herself her own souvenir of the night._ But what had ensued to chase the creature away?  
"Stop what?" I pushed, "What attacked him? Heartless?"  
She flinched, mirroring my own action.  
"I can't say, Danella."  
"But-"  
"It's not my tale to tell." the tone of her voice was final. If I was to know what happened to Sora and Aeris last night, I would have to ask Sora myself.

I dropped my hands from hers, defeated.  
"I'm sorry, Aeris. I should not have pried," I said, gnawing my bottom lip, "it is not my place to question you."  
Without another word, I sat down quietly onto my own stool and started nibbling away at my own set of pancakes. They truly were good, settling my ill stomach, warming my tongue with cream and syrup.

The air was heavy with silence as Aeris washed the dishes. It was not until I finished my own breakfast that I noticed Donald was gone, leaving behind a golden syrupy plate in his wake. I suppose it was time for the others to awake and dine. I wonder how many people – others – live here. There's certainly enough room to house a family of eight or more. However, Sora did not seem like the type to keep very much company.  
"Danny," Aeris said, never turning round to address me, "could you be a dear and fetch the little master's plate. He'll be finished by now."  
Everyone in this household seemed to harbour secrets. They were so guarded. Never looking me in the eyes when they could avoid it.  
I nodded before discarding my finished plate on the bench beside her. Still not so much as a glance.

Wondering back into the dining room I was bewildered by the expression on Sora's face. Misshapen with pain, tortured, his eyes flared like the voids of space as his jaw clenched. He was clawing at his neck, tracing the new raw marks perfectly with his own fingers. Tearing the unseen sin from his skin. He was causing himself pain!  
"Stop!" before I could stop myself, I leapt down by his side, yanking his talon hand away from his bleeding neck. I expected him to lash out; to throw me to the ground and demand I never touch him again. Yet...he did no such thing.

He looked more pained than before. Grief darkening his face as he gazed down at me.  
"I did it – it's my fault!" his voice cracked and trembled as he held back his feeling beneath the surface.  
I didn't understand. What did _he_ do? What was his fault? He could not have been talking about Aeris' scar. No, that was not his fault, it was out of his control. These scars were never made by human hands. They were clawed and torn, just like a Heartless wound. I would know...  
He should not be blaming himself for a Heartless' attack – if that's what it was.  
I know he had told me not to...but I could not help the coil of pity that clenched my heart. He was not to blame for anything.

"No," I absently traced my thumb over his crimson dyed knuckles – how long had he been clawing at his neck before I came in? "no, nothing is your fault."  
"What would _you_ know!" I flinched, his guard was back. I could see the steel in his gaze as he scowled. "You know nothing! You _are_ nothing! You're worthless – brainless – helpless – hopeless! If it weren't for me, you'd be _dead_!"  
Sora yanked his hand from mine – I tried to ignore the sting.  
"I know that..." I muttered. Each word spat from his lips forced me further and further into the room's corner. Looming over me, for the first time in Sora's presence, I felt like everything he said I was.  
My vision quivered. Yet I was not blind to miss Sora shaking. Eyes wild, specs of golden flashed through their blue hues. His teeth grated against each other as he tossed his head as if trying to clear it. Stiff fingers reached up, hiding his face as he struggled to stand up straight and hold back his roaring shouts.

No sooner had he uncovered his eyes, did I find myself smothered by something warm.  
"Control it, Sora!"  
Aeris. Aeris is here, sheltering me. Protecting me. Stopping Sora from...what?  
"You don't want to hurt her, Sora. Remember." she sounded like she was talking to a wild animal, calming it, ensuring it that she was a friend and meant no harm. Aeris' jacket was in no way thick enough to muffle the threatening hisses that were echoing around the room. Sora was in pain – so much pain.  
"Remember, Sora. You helped her. Remember."  
All was silence...until a wounded whimper rang in my ears, followed by the bang of the dining room door.  
Aeris released me, looking down at me, worried etched into the crease between her brows.  
"I'm fine...I'm alright." I was telling myself more than I was Aeris. What was wrong with Sora? What had the attacker done to last night to drive him so madly?  
"Give him some time to calm down..." Aeris said, "the little master is not happy with himself as of this moment."  
I think that was an understatement. He was upset with himself over something – he was bleeding his neck dry. I nodded wordlessly...Oh, god-  
"Wait! His neck!" I leapt up, and immediately regretted it. The swaying room twisted my stomach horribly. The built up fear and worthlessness that had embedded itself in my stomach was now replaced with nausea and bubbled up my throat. Aeris rushed to my side, placing a cool hand over my sweaty brow, settling my stomach.

"Don't worry yourself sick, Danny. I'll deal with it but I'll need to fetch Donald." I nodded, remembering his healing potion that he used on Aeris' wound.  
"Will you be alright on your own for a while?"  
"Yes, I'll be fine. I should...start my duties"  
Aeris nodded, rubbing my back comfortingly before she disappeared.

I wasn't in the mood to clean. I wasn't in the mood to do anything. I was – as Aeris put it – sick with worry. I wanted to help him. I didn't want to be worthless to Sora. Though...I suppose it was a false hope that he would see me otherwise.  
Grasping the utensils that I used to clean the dining room not so long ago, I set off to my room. I was not going to bother Sora. At least...that's what I kept repeating to myself.

Standing in front of the closet mirror, I instinctively set my hair into a taut bun, stray curls hanging down my cheekbones like golden tassels. I sighed, fixing the collar of my black lace vest. I wore one of the more casual dresses, obviously bought for my cleaning duties. Brown spaghetti straps crossed along my collar bone, wrapping round my neck like a halter, holding the ruffled bodice of the dress in place. A leather buckle belt hugged my waist, pushing my chest up and my pleated black shirt outward.  
This one was flattering but not formal to wear everyday in Sora's company.

Polish, cloths, and a duster was all I needed. Once I had everything, I turned back to my door – and froze.  
"So-sir." I stumbled over my close mistake. Sora stood there, hair hanging over his face, sheltering his eyes from me. Aeris must have found Donald; his neck scars were paled but still ever-present.  
"I'm here to...check on you." his voice was strained, that was not what he wanted to say. "To make sure you were doing your job, of course."  
"Of course." I mimicked his tone, showing him I didn't buy what he said. His jaw flexed as he finally brushed his hair aside from his eyes. Still rimmed with steel, they captured my gaze – compelling me to walk towards him.  
Sora huffed through his nose as I looked down on his hand. Still covered in his own blood.

"I'm sorry-"  
"I'm sorry-"  
I blinked up at him. He had been about to apologize – to me?  
"No, no, _I_ should apologize, it was not my place. I should not have said what I did. I apologize for my carelessness."  
He looked almost shell-shocked by what I said. I saw the silver waver in his eyes, showing me his pain. I dropped my gaze, grasping my wet cloth.  
"Let me..." holding onto his coarse fingers, I pulled him along to sit on the couch, cleaning the blood from his hands. I would be lying if sitting alone with him staring at me was not intimidating – that it did not bring a blush to settle against my cheeks. Looking past the scars and temper, I could see the handsome young man that was so highly guarded. I could see that some time ago, Sora had been a very attractive, happy, young boy. His cerulean eyes would have been brilliant and light. His smile would never have the twisted pain that plagued it now. There would have been no scars marking his tan skin. No shadows darkening his face. He would have been perfect.

However, something had to change him way back when he obtained his first scar. Something that did not allow him to be the same young boy he used to be. Something that forced him to age beyond his years; to close him off from the world.

"You don't have to do that," he said. He was uncomfortable with my touch - that much I could gather.  
"Yes, I do. It's my duty as your servant." His fingers twitched when the last word left my lips, but I ignored it. It did not mean anything.  
"...Thank you."  
I froze, cloth in hand. Wide-eyed, I looked up to see him gazing down on me, a strip of red colouring his right cheek. Warmth filled my own cheeks, lifting my lips into a tender smile. He was thanking me for more than cleaning his blood.  
"You're welcome..sir." Oh, how dearly I wanted to call him by his name at that moment.

Once the blood was washed away, I could not help notice how nice Sora's hand felt in mine. Strong and coarse by the scars he wore, I could feel tenderness within them. Like Sora himself. I held his hand a little longer than I should before he pulled away.  
"I will leave you to your duties than," Sora said, gathering himself to his feet. The comfortable atmosphere he had built around me shifted and crumbled so easily, "I will see you for dinner tonight. Be prompt."  
A dinner invitation warped with an order. It chilled me.  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good day." he said and was gone. I felt like I had made little progress, but obviously Sora did not. He was quick to distance himself from me again. I was not trusted as of yet. I suppose that was to be expected. I did not trust him either. Yet I did _want_ to trust him. He had saved my life, it was the least I could do.

The polish fumes were messing with my head. I felt sick – but the grime just wouldn't come off. I was almost finished with this hall by the time the sunlight started to fade from the windows.  
_At least the windows were finished_, I thought proudly, happy that I had achieved at least that much today. The spiders were going to be very angry with me for wreaking their little bug traps. I deeply hoped that there was no reason for them as I made sure to bug-bomb the rooms and windowsills.  
"Well, well, well," I stiffened, there was no mistaking that voice, "looks like Sora's finally dumped his rose petal amongst the weeds."  
Axel leaned against the wall I had been rushing to clean with a wry smirk on his face while he crossed his arms.

"I am no 'rose petal'," I said, trying to keep my voice from slipping.  
"Sure you are," Axel said reaching out to brush his gloved fingers along my temple and cheekbone, "but I wish you were my rose petal, not Sora's."  
I blushed furiously despite myself. This man was shameless! Here I was, sweaty, dirty and otherwise a servant and he was _hitting on me_! The sun must have gone to his head, wearing that hat all day would certainly help in the heating process.  
"I-I am nothing to Sora." I flinched away from his fingers, feeling uneasy.  
His grin swelled painfully wider, baring his snow-white teeth, "I wouldn't be too sure of that. You're standing right here, alive, because he decided to save you, after all."  
I did not allow that to go to my head and get my hopes up.  
"That doesn't prove a thing. Anyone passing by would have helped if it was in their power to do so – it's the right thing to do."  
"And when has Sora otherwise ever done the right thing?" Axel scoffed.  
"Well, he..."

He had me there. Since I'd been here, Sora had never really shown he could do rightly by others. And from what he said in the dining room, Sora thought that he could do no right as well.  
"Mmhm, told you so," I wished I could bleach that smug look right off his face, "you're something special."  
My shoulders slumped. No – I'm not. I'm nothing special, especially to Sora.  
"I'm a servant in his household, that's all I'll ever be, Axel," I said firmly, "now, I would appreciate it if you left me to my duties, I must hasten before I prepare the dining room."  
"Whatever floats your boat, Danny," he shrugged, pushing himself off the wall, "but...just do me one favour..."  
I nodded, never looking back as I cleaned up my utensils.  
There was a heavy pause before he finally spoke. "Just...don't get too close to him, Danella. I don't want to see you get hurt."  
Oddly confused by his words, my brow furrowed. Though, I did not question him. Questions were dangerous among these people. Too many answers fused with secrets.  
When I turned to tell him not to worry – he was nowhere in site.


	8. Chapter 6: Tears of Silk

"How am I supposed to breathe in this thing, Aeris?" I grumbled, placing a supporting hand against my breast as she laced the cotton, spinal corset tightly. It felt like all the air that was intended for my lungs was now filling my head. Bringing a whole new meaning to the term 'light-headed'.  
"Sorry, Danny," Aeris smiled sheepishly, "It's the design. You need to breathe through your nose and make sure it's your diaphragm that moves, not your chest."  
"Uh…sure?" I was so confused. What on earth could stop my chest from moving when I breathe? Lungs push against it for a reason.  
"Here, let me show you…"

After my 'breathing lesson', Aeris tied the remaining straps, popping my spine into a straighter alignment than it has ever been before. Crimson satin brushed over my head and cascaded down my body. The cream lace lined along the collar and sleeves, showing how pale I had grown over the past few days. What I wouldn't give to have just a few short moments under the gleaming sunlight…

A couple hours ago, Aeris had flown through my door, flustered and muttering that I needed to set aside my cloth and hast. First I had had to bathe. Aeris led me to a lone washing chamber, down the hall, that I had discovered amongst my cleaning not too long ago.  
I was doused in vanilla body mist and scrubbed thoroughly. I never thought I would ever again take pleasure in the feeling of being freshly bathed. I had had to rely souly on the provided repellent in my bedroom dresser.  
Following the bath, I was robed and masked with powder and lip paint. The paint felt oddly pleasant against my lips, the glossy feel reminded me of strawberry juice. Also, although the powder felt heavy, it looked very natural considering the creamy tones it blended onto my skin. I was doll-like.

A porcelain doll. I had many while growing up. The pretty dresses they wore enchanted my imagination of some day being graced with my own when I grew older. Of course…imagination has a tendency to get your hopes up, just to have them trampled on when you open your eyes to reality again.  
"Aeris? I lightly spoke.  
"Mmm?" she mumbled past the hair pins in her mouth as she fashioned my hair into a ringlet bun.  
"Um…why is it of importance that I should dress like...this?" I gestured to my ornament appearance.  
I watched in the mirror as Aeris' eyes twinkled in the twilight streaming through the window. "The little master wishes for you to attend dinner this evening," she caught my eye and smiled, "with him."  
I blushed, staring away. "B-but, I have never had the need for dressing like this before. Why now?"  
Her swift fingers dropped from my hair, "Do you trust me, Danella?"  
I was surprised by her question to say the very least, "O-Of course I do."  
She nodded, "Then trust me now when I say I am doing this for a reason."  
I stared back into her eyes, they still held her initial excitement and cunning, but there was something else that hid deep beneath her gaze.  
Trust - no questions asked.  
"…Okay."  
"And trust me when I say; you'll thank me someday, Danny." Aeris went back to musing over my form whilst I pondered. Why would dressing me so formally be of so much importance on this particular night? Did Sora have guests he wished not to disgrace with my muddled appearance?  
My heart sank into the very pit of my stomach. Aeris had done a marvelous job of prepping me to fit the graces of this crimson dress. He would be pleased.  
"Come now," Aeris said as she clutched my wrist, drawing me out the door and on our way to the dining room. Biting my lip, I could feel my hands quaking with nerves. Yet I had no set reason why they were in that state.

I felt like a child as Aeris shoved me into the guest chair of the dining table. It was the only other chair arranged apart from the master's. It did not take a brilliant intellect to deduce that I was not dressed to impress any guests. She pushed my chair forward and closer to Sora's, where - should he have been sitting upon it - our toes would have met.  
"_Aeris_," my voice shook with unease.  
Her lighthearted smile was her only reply as she dashed into the kitchen to plate tonight's meal.  
_Definitely not here to impress guests. Definitely not. Definitely not here to impress guests!_ my subconscious screamed.

Aeris would have killed me if she could see the way I was picking and nibbling at my shaped and polished nails. A nervous habit that I always found hard to desert. I was gnawing my bottom lip off by the time Sora finally entered the room. Oh - I did not hear the door groan open. No.  
I _sensed_ him enter.  
Sora always brought upon his person a restless air. He made the very room hold its breath, waiting for his next antagonizing step like that of a chessboard game. My nerves smoldered the blood beneath the skin of my cheekbones as I fastened my hands to my lap. My wandering eye could not help but notice when Sora paused behind his chair.

He leisurely lifted his rough fingers to sweep against the skin of his knuckles. The ones I had so delicately cleaned no more than a week ago. His face was wistfully vacant as he stared downward, never seeing past the end of his nose. Were his knuckles troubling him?  
"I trust," Sora cleared his throat, dropping his hands down by his sides stiffly, "that the last quarters are cleaned to standard."  
He was hauling himself away from his thoughts, distracting himself as he was me.  
"Yes, sir." I cast my eyes away, not wishing to anger him with my stare.  
"Good."

The air was charged between us with unspoken words. I had so many things I _wished_ to bring to ear, but was afraid to do so. What if I stumbled across the questions he did not wish to answer? What if he were to punish me for my incompetence and questions? I could never stand to face him should he choose to do so.

A shiver ran up my spine. How one could never notice when a pair of eyes are burrowing into you, I do not know. For at that moment, I had no doubt that Sora was glancing my way. My heart throbbed under his scrutiny – he was paying far too much attention to me.  
Then something clicked within. Could this have been the reason why Aeris wished for me to dress this way? Could she have anticipated this reaction from Sora?

_Is…Is this a _positive_ reaction? _  
I brushed a stray ringlet behind my ear with a quivering hand. Why would I have given thanks to Aeris for this…?  
"I see you've chosen to adorn yourself with one of the more…quaint gowns." Sora's voice was calm and heavy, but some hidden emotion rattled the frame of his steady words.  
Did he not wish me to wear this dress? I could understand if he did not – _Oh, Aeris, what have you done?_

"It suits you."  
The organ beneath my breast stuttered. I could not have heard him right. However, he continued - never missing a beat in his words.  
"It is more agreeable than the others you have chosen in the past." I stared at him, completely lost. He thought me worthy of this beautiful dress? My jaw slacked.  
Sora raised a brow at me in question. He looked like he found his words to be nothing out of the norm.  
I finally got past the cluster in my throat to speak, "Thank you."  
He shrugged it off as he picked up his fork and musingly started twisting it between his thumb and forefinger. The familiar streak of crimson colouring his cheek. Okay, maybe I did have a reason to thank Aeris.

My own blush was back in full vigor from that moment onwards. Taking into consideration that he had scrutinized my own appearance, I felt it only fit that I should be allowed to do so upon him as well.  
Staring out the corner of my eye, I saw the leather turtleneck collar of his teal button-up shirt fastened to settle just below the apex of his throat. A fine choice in order to hide the faint scars running down his neck. The long sleeves modestly revealing a silver of his tanned wrists while his coarse hands were left bare. The material clung appreciatively to the muscles of his arms and chest. From what I could make out, he was lean and toned. Not skeletal enough to be considered scrawny, yet neither bulging enough to be considered thickset.  
The width of Sora's jaw was just as marveled as his torso. With the tense way it was strung, it was hard not to see the strength in his face and neck. And…the mouth. The bottom lip - so plump and full - balanced his mouth perfectly. Pale and smooth. So alluring…  
It wasn't until the blood started to prickle beneath the surface of my bottom lip did I realize that I had been all but biting it off as I admired Sora's mouth.  
_Wa-wait! Admired?_  
I had to fight the urge to bury my face deep within the cup of my palms.

"Excuse me, sir." Pinching the corners of my gown's skirt, I curtsied before rushing through the kitchen door – only to tumble over a crouching bundle as I went. I squealed as I landed on the flat bone of my rear-end.

I fumbled to fix the skirt that was hitched high above my knees as I looked back to see what…or rather, _whom_ I had tripped over in my flight for the kitchen.  
"Ow, jeez!"  
Axel was cradling his spiky head in his hands as he lay by the creaking door.  
"I told you, Axel," Aeris said in a hushed tone. I noticed her for the first time as she hovered sheepishly not too far behind the hatter's crouched form. "Not to lay yourself right by the door if you wished to remain unscathed and undiscovered."  
"Well," Axel said grudgingly, "I didn't anticipate that Danny would appear rushing through the door now did I? She was talking to Sora not three seconds before."  
"And it was your blunder that led to your current headache."  
He groaned, petting his knotty mass of hair.  
"Y-You were listening to us?" I bit my lip as I stared upon them both with wide eyes.

Aeris smiled and rushed over to help assemble me to my feet. "I sought to make sure things were going well, Danny. You could not expect me to stand by without the knowledge that I did my duty satisfactorily."  
Her beaming green eyes focused upon my hair before she commenced to tug and pull at it. My little fall must have muddled its pinned form.  
"Then why was Axel listening in as well?" I asked, truly curious as he pulled himself up straight, dusting his jacket and knees.  
He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head as his cheeks flushed. "Just checking up on the little guy."  
"Why?" I frowned.  
"No particular reason."

I huffed in mild surrender. The inhabitants of this household were hard shells to splinter. If everyone was as stubborn and hard-headed as Axel is, then there would be no chance in the world that I would get any answers to the multiplying stampede of questions packing within my mind.  
"Aeris – I came in here to-" I raised a brow as she placed a finger to my mouth, cutting of my gratitude.  
"No need for that, Danny," she said, the smile glowing deep within her eyes, "I already know. You're very welcome."  
I chuckled lightly - of course she knew.  
"And, here," she turned, scooped up a red rose that had been reclining across the bench, and slid it into the bun of my hair ", to accent that pretty face of yours, dear."  
I stared, lips parted in gratified awe of the woman before me. So motherly and caring, she was doing so much for me. But…I could not help but wonder why.

"Thank you – again, Aeris." I quickly added as I embraced her, shaking in her arms as she heartedly laughed.  
"It's only the beginning," she whispered in my ear.  
I turned to frown at her in question but was grasped round the waist by the redheaded hatter. "Now get out there." Axel said, dragging me towards the door, "You don't want to leave him alone for _too_ long now."  
I grimaced at the mischievous twinkle in his eye. This was getting more and more unnerving by the minute.

Stumbling back into my seat, Sora looked at me as if he were waiting for an explanation but was far too reluctant to ask for one.  
I decided to fulfill his curiosity with something that would settle his mind, "Dinner will be ready in-"  
I didn't need to finish; for Aeris glided through the door, balancing two plates of tonight's meal in her hands. I saw Axel gawking out the gap in the kitchen doorway, nibbling his bottom lip as he stared intently upon Sora. Strange young man.  
"Tonight, I made you both a Fettuccine Alfredo pasta dish, for which will then be followed by my favourite dish," she said while she slipped the bowls onto our placemats.  
A glisten of light danced within his eyes for a mere moment as he gazed upon her before it disappeared. I wonder if it was ever there to begin with...  
"Paopu fruit ice-cream with apple crumble pie?" Sora asked, his voice serious as the cold stone of his stare. It sounded absolutely delectable. Apple crumble – I remembered it well. One of my favourite desserts. Aeris nodded reassuringly towards him, sweetly smiling despite his distant tone. She truly had a kind soul.  
"Thank you, Aeris." He nodded before rolling a strip of pasta around his fork.  
Aeris whispered by me on her way to the door, "Don't give up on him, Danny."

I was not sure what she meant by her words, but the dinner continued without any slipups on my part. Every now and then I would be coaxed into conversation concerning seemingly meaningless subjects: Whether or not the guestroom was satisfactorily set for my needs; if the gowns fit me correctly; and whether I found the cleaning utensils affective or not. Meaningless subjects to be sure, there was no way that Sora could be truly interested in such things.

As the pasta dishes were taken away and replaced with dessert, I noticed the deep frown etched in Sora's brow. He seemed…angry. Had I not given him satisfactory answers to his questions? I had to bite back the call for his hypocritical attitude. I never got satisfactory answers. I just received more and more questions.  
"The stables," I started as his voice croaked, "they will need to be cleaned. As well, the horses need to be groomed."  
Oh, another duty. "Sir, I have never groomed horses before. I fear I would not know what to do."  
He pitched his chin between his thumb and forefinger, eyes tightly clamped shut as he released a frustrated sigh. "Axel will assist you then!" he snapped. I cowered deeper into my chair. "I will inspect the stables tomorrow afternoon; expecting to see everything completed."  
"Y-Yes, sir." I said brokenly as I looked down upon my bowl of finished dessert. I had angered him again. I could not do anything right.  
"Excuse me, sir. Thank you…for allowing me to dine with you tonight…and goodnight." I tried to keep my voice steady and free of my self-loathing, however, I don't think I achieved it very thoroughly.

Grasping my bowl, I scurried over to the door - making sure to push it open after Axel moved - and dropped the dish into the awaiting sink.

"Ugh, he's such an idiot!" I heard Axel mutter under his breath as I dashed out of the kitchen - thanking Aeris on the way - before I made my way to my lonely room. No. Sora was not. I was the idiot.

Lying amongst the coiled sheets of my bed, I curled in on myself, seeking warmth and comfort that none could offer me at that moment. The nightmares were getting worse. More hauntingly real with each resting moment. My tear soaked pillow settling my throbbing head, I trembled.  
_Roxas…Mother…Father…  
Why did you have to go…?_  
As if they could answer…

I flinched and caught my breath as I heard the unmistakable creak of my bedroom door opening. The widening column of light blanketed my entire back as I tried to compose my trembling and tear-streaked face. Maybe I could pass myself off for being asleep if I kept still enough. Dreaming…peacefully. They would go away.

It took only a moment of waiting, but the light didn't fade as someone traipsed through my bedroom. I forced my body to stop shaking and morphed my face with a mask of peace and sleep. Eyes closed yet not clamped shut to allow the tips of my lashes to brush against my cheeks. Hands limp by my face, fingers twitching subtly. Slow even breathing. Lips parted in sleeping breath.  
I hoped it was enough to fool them.

The mattress behind me sunk with weight. They were sitting on the bed? But _who_ was _they_? I had to know.  
Moaning softly, I rolled over onto my back, head falling limp to my right so I could catch a glimpse of the silhouette perched upon my bed from under my lashes. Pants. They were wearing pants so it could not be Aeris, nor Donald. Could it have been someone I had yet to meet?

A lock of my curly hair fell over my eyes. I had never loathed my hair as much as I did right this very moment. I could not very well brush it aside. That is not something one would do whilst asleep.  
"Danella…"  
I dearly hoped the sudden stiffness in my form was not too apparent in the dull light. I knew that voice. The lock was lightly brushed back and curled around my ear. I knew these fingers. They graced along my jaw and cheekbone, leaving behind a tingling trail. I moaned in content – I could not help it. People in their sleep did that, right?  
The fingers were yanked from my cheek, much to my distraught. My heart clenched painfully as if I had just been deprived of a vital heartbeat.

The room was naught but silence as I pleaded for his fingers once again.  
"…I'm so sorry…" his voice was so broken. Drops of liquid patted against my cheek - making me flinch - and continued their way down to settle into the cup of my palm, trapped under my head. Tears. Why was he crying?

Sora.


	9. Chapter 7: Approaching Cautio

I was wound tight from my restless night, sleeping so rigidly as my thoughts were free to dance around my mind. Yet, what else could one expect? Sora – my saviour, my master – had broken through my repose with a touch of tranquil tears. I was shocked to the core by his guarded vulnerability. Only in my 'sleep', could he find it within himself to push aside the steel that, for years, had marred his pool like eyes.  
"Sora..." his name a broken hymn trilling off my tongue, I dressed for my duties as the morning glow filtered through the silken drapes. My will restored, I was more determined than ever to help Sora.

He was hurt. Something had bound us in the past – some event that I either could not remember, or see through the eyes of my saviour. He apologized for something that had happened. I had no doubt in my mind that it had nothing to do with the past few days I had been living under his roof. I am going to find out what it was – one way, or another.

Dragging the bubbling bucket of sweltering water, my heart galloped as I laid my eyes upon the fair beast inhabitating the old maroon stable stand. This horse held a dominant, mysterious air about it. The trembling of its muscular legs as it trotted amongst its encampment suggested speed and strength beyond any other creature of this world.

Clicking my tongue, my eyes locked on the snow pelted horse for whose main and tail appeared as if they had been dipped into starlight. Dark, deep brown eyes gazed just as intently upon mine, staring my intentions down. A waft of breath erupted from its snout, tossing its head slightly. It almost seemed, to me, to be in the form of a greeting.  
Reaching my hand out, a mere breath away from the bridge of its nose, I smiled up into its heavily lashed eyes.  
"Hey," I whispered softly, keeping my voice fluid and slow as not to startle the magnificent creature. A moment passed between us before its eyes lowered and the curve of its snout was brought against my upturned palm.

"He seems to have taken a liking to you," I barely reigned in the impulse to yank my hand away as I glanced out the corner of my eye.  
Sora. He was here; leaning against the entrance frame of the stable, a light smile gracing his lips. Biting my lip, I looked back to the horse in front of me once again, my reflection clearly seen within their depths.  
"He?" I gulped, my voice still slightly hoarse from my lack of sleep.  
"Mmhm," Sora hummed in confirmation as I began petting the horse's face and neck, tentative as always, "Julian does not usually warm up to others so well. Even I cannot reach out to him as easily you are now..."  
"I'm sure he's just a little scared. Horses can tell what we try to hide as easily as though we have it engraved on our brows."

Stroking Julian's neck, he nickered, throat vibrating as I looked back to Sora. He looked... almost confused.  
"I could help, you know." I blurted out without considering. Sora quickly looked up at me, shocked as though I had read into something that had passed across his mind.  
"With Julian." I quickly recovered.

I could see his jaw tick while he stepped onto the bark of the stable floor, limbs locked as an invisible force encouraged Sora away from this place. Julian huffed against my palm as he eyed Sora's reluctant movements. The trembling in his neck suggested his uneasy temper towards the young man. I hummed, petting him comfortably. Sora, now by my side, watched my hand longingly as I calmed Julian.  
"Here." I said, reaching out with my free hand for his leather coated fingers. Jerking slightly, he allowed me to place his palm against the curve of Julian's snout, my humming never halting.

A whiff of a wondered laugh slipped past Sora's lips as he slowly began to stroke along the beast's proud face.  
"I-" his voice cracked with emotion, "I have not been able to do this since my..."  
I stared expectantly at Sora as he looked down dreamily, chocking on his words.  
"Yes?"  
Gulping past the evident lump within his throat, Sora continued, "...since my mother's death."

My heart sunk into my stomach. Sora, so cold and guarded had lost his mother.  
"Julian," he brushed the horse's mane tenderly, "he was my mother's horse. An Anniversary present from my father."  
Julian was not the only one who needed to be treated tentatively. Slipping my hand over his, I stared back as his eyes flashed surprisingly at mine.  
"It's going to be okay. I miss my parents too." He visibly winced, pain tearing through the ocean blue of his eyes. Confused, I squeezed his fingers comfortingly.  
"But, I live on. I know if they love me and encourage me to live my life. And sir, I am certain yours would tell you the same."

Silence met my words as his gaze wavered over my face. For the first time since I had awoken across his cold floor, I could see the real Sora within. The wall hiding his eyes crumbled away to reveal such pain and suffering. So much so it twisted my own heart to see him.

I could see him. I could see the real Sora that had hidden so deep within himself.

Julian called painfully as Sora dropped to his knees before me, a man begging for 'shelter' against the pain within. Sobs tore his throat and quivered the frame of his back as Sora dug his hands into the bark. As I drifted down to him, I could hear the cursing tone of his words: "It's my fault! It's _all_ my fault! I couldn't stop it...I couldn't save them!"  
Shocked from his own words, I threw my arms around him, blocking his arms from the ground before he could injure himself.

He blamed himself for his parents' death? No, through all this, I refuse to believe Sora would be capable of such an act. He's not a killer. Sora saved me – a lonely peasant of a girl that could never hope to draw the eye of others.  
"No," I choked, saltwater dripping along my cheeks as I forced his rules aside, "Sora. It's not your fault. It could never be your fault."  
The trembling became strong enough to rock even my own form.  
"Danella..." his broken voice pulled me back to stare into his raw red eyes, "let me go. I don't deserve such compassion."

It was burnt into my mind that I was to obey any given order made by my master. However, I could not bring myself to do so in this case.  
"No - I refuse."

His face twisted as though he was stung, venom coursing through his veins and into his clouded eyes.  
"Please...I can't stand it. Not after what I have done."  
The man that had come to me in my sleep now kneeled with me, vulnerable and self-loathing. I did not know what to do. What could I possibly do to help this poor creature?  
A soft thud against my shoulder blade drew my eyes away from the broken boy within my arms and back to the stallion hovering over us. Dropping one arm from Sora's side, I watched as Julian lowered his muzzle to rest atop the cascade of brunette spikes and proceed to brush his brow affectionately. My lips parted in awe, he truly was a magnificent beast.

His sobs were reduced to harsh sniffs and trembling breaths as Sora raised his head to meet both Julian's and mine eyes. Petting the snow white muzzle, he took a breath before speaking with a sad smile, "You believe Danella, don't you, buddy?"  
Julian nickered, leaning into his palm.  
"Huh. I should have known you'd take a woman's side." His voice, laced tight with forced light-hearted banter, urged me to throw my arm back around him. As if the boy in front of me would shatter if I did not.  
"Sora?" he flinched before meeting my gaze, a strained smile tugging at his mouth, "Why do you...blame yourself for what happened?"

Silence meets my words, and for a moment, I feared I had gone too far in questioning him.  
"Because I had the powers to save and they ended in butchery. I was too weak. In more ways than one. I suppose that's why I'm being punished in this way..."  
"Punished in what way?" I asked, trying to get him to look me in the eye once again.  
The pain was back in full force within his eyes, driven by guilt, it twisted inside him.

"You. You are my punishment."  
"W-What?" I didn't understand. Not in the least. How could _I_ be a punishment? I was a servant girl.  
"You are the Fates' punishment for my weakness and wrong doings. Fate placed you there that night for me to save you,"-I flinched at the reminder of that night-"if _save_ is what I can really call it. You are here to ever remind me of my weakness and darkness. If it was anyone else...but no, it had to be you."

Hard to breathe, I slipped my hands away from his frame. Confused and hurt, tears prickled my eyes. "I don't understand. Why are you saying these things?"  
"Because they are the _truth_. Without even knowing it, you drive me into despair, you boil guilt within my heart, my memories haunt me because of your blinding presence. And yet, it is your presence that I crave so deeply it hurts."  
Fear.  
"I should send you away, but I am too selfish for that. You stir such hateful emotions within me, yet so many impassionate ones as well. You vex me everyday – tormenting my very soul for reasons you are so oblivious to."  
Confusion.  
He grasped my upper arms in a vice grip. My heart pounded against my ribcage. A flash of pale gold crossed his eyes so quick I wondered if it was there at all.  
"I want to tell you everything. Maybe then my guilt will ease. Maybe then you will see me for the monster I was; am; and will be. But I am also afraid of that. I need you here - with me."  
Hurt.  
"So-ra."  
"I can hear the hurt in your voice...I put it there. As well as in your eyes; your heart; and your memories. And you don't even know how that can be." His laugh was humourless. It frightened me, chilled me to the core.  
"Do you want me to tell you? Do you want the answers you have so desperately craved from the moment you saw my scars? From the moment I denied you entrance into my room? Is that what you want?"  
My voice gone, I could do nothing but stare back into the eyes of the young man shaking me.

And without a word of confirmation, I found myself being grasped by the hand and dragged out of the stable. Leaving behind a wild-eyed Julian as he bucked against the gate of his enclosure, I started to panic for what was going to happen.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" I asked franticly as I stared around the darkened halls of the mansion.  
"To my room." Sora said with clenched teeth, "You wanted answers. Well, now you're going to get them."


	10. Chapter 8: Crying Topaz

Each step we took closer to his wing of the mansion, the more heart-poisoning dread filled my heart. "Ah – Sora, you're hurting me!" I break through a sob as I am yanked around a corner.  
Sora's grip around my wrist was becoming more and more painful; his fingers biting into the thinly covered pulse of my veins. Blood racing in my ears, I know he is doing ignorant damage to my arm.  
"Wouldn't be the first time..." he said, a dry smirk twisting his mouth, coffee tresses obscuring his eyes from my sight.

"Sora. What on earth are you doing?"  
My heart leapt into my throat as Sora came to a halt in front of the young hatter. Axel.  
He glanced down upon Sora's clawing grasp on my arm and turned his troubled eyes on Sora himself.  
"Axel – move!" Sora snapped through gritted teeth. "This has nothing to do with you."  
"What the hell?" the crimson haired hatter stood deliberately in Sora's steaming path, throwing his gloved hands out by his sides, "You need to settle down and let her go, kid."

A feral growl reverberated off the walls, drawing my eye to the blazing cerulean depths that now stared Axel down with a murderous intent, "Bite your tongue - Axel! She needs to see this...I can't hide it from her - not this."  
His brow furrowing, Axel looked as scared as I.  
"Wait-" he started before the young hatter was sent soaring backwards, bashing his back and skull into the wall before slumping to his knees. I gasped in horror as I watched Sora's curled fist lower to his side as he trembled violently.  
"Know your place." his tone was curt and final, "With or without your advice, this is my decision. I have made _my_ decision."

Axel, staggering to his feet, cupped his jaw as blood slipped past his chin. Giving me a sidelong glance, my mouth parched painfully before Sora was once again on the move. I trailed behind, every step of the way.

"Don't do anything you will come to regret, Sora. Got it memorized...?" Axel's parting words faded into the darkness as we reached the one room from which I had been denied.  
The master bedroom.  
"Sora"-he flinched as he grasped the heart shaped knocker-"What could possibly be in there that you must show me so immediately that...you would attack a friend?"  
He paused. Lips parting in the harsh whine as his jaw tensed, throat jerking.  
"You'll see soon enough..." And with a sharp yank, the twin doors yawned open before me, and at once, I was being lead into the dark depths of the room.

At once, my eyes were drawn to bareness of the room. Devastation wrought on almost every surface; only shreds of curtain and tatters of bedding were left scattered around the room. A sickly dual casement window seized the entire far wall, allowing streams of twilight to filter through its diamond hatching.  
It was hardly fit to call a bedroom – let alone a _room_.

A jolt of pain burst down my arm, burning my wrist as I muffled a yelp. Sora, in releasing my wrist, had allowed my heart to kick into overdrive in order to make up for blood lost. A discoloured bruise was gradually forming round the flesh of my wrist. Clutching it tenderly to the swell of my bodice protectively, I turned a wary eye on the dark silhouette gliding across the room.

Scraps of material were thrown back, and shattered wood was tossed aside until Sora uncovered a mahogany hutch dresser. Its body, horribly mangled, had gauzes of wood torn from it, incisions crosshatching the delicate surface. The bronze handles were well grimed, neglected just like every other item in the room. It was well worn, no telling how old it was.

"Almost every night," Sora's hallowed voice brought me back to his actions, startling me as he looked down upon the dresser with detached eyes, "this drawer's collection grows, filling closer and closer to the brink of overflowing..."  
_Collection?_  
"Filling up a drawer with clothes – is that so bad?" I asked, taking a step in his direction, "It is better to have too many than to have no clothes at all."  
He chuckled darkly, "Who said anything about clothes?" his eyes growing dull and soulless as he yanked the top drawer from its encasement and dropped it to my feet.

Dipping down to see what Sora could mean, I was confounded with what I saw.  
Not clothes, but...everything else there could be. From photos to perfume bottles – filled or naught; books to stray trinkets; and cards to tokens of favour. I was about to speak when a flash of brilliant blue caught my gaze.

I swear my heart plummeted into the deepest parts of shock. Thrusting my hand into the cascade of items, I drew out the source of the twinkling blue light. Dangling within my grasp, a fine silver chain held a thumbnail sized blue topaz heart. A fifteenth of a carat diamond crowned the heart's valley.  
I would recognise this necklace anywhere. My infant years were filled with continuously amusing myself with it - biting it, twiddling between my fingers - as it dangled around my mother's neck. Tears sprung to my eyes.

I looked back to my saviour, looking down on me, bracing himself.  
"How...?" It came out broken, echoing from my true heart as I was bombarded by my cherished family memories.  
Sora released a shuddering breath, eyes drifting closed. Clenching fists...then release.  
His eyes, so like my mother's blue topaz at this very moment, opened once again, staring me down - never wavering – and spoke.

"I killed them."

...

The world was wrenched from beneath my feet, sending me plummeting down to the ground beneath my feet.

A horrible wail tore through the room, shrieking in my ears. I clawed at my temples to stop it from seeping into my mind but it plagues me in sorrow and darkness all the same.

My nightmares were lifting their fierce heads to the moon, reaching for the opportunity that had so violently presented itself. Snarled teeth cackled behind my mind's eye, claws of darkness greedily reaching out for the thundering source of life within my breast.

"Go away." I pleaded. Make them go away. Hard to breathe.

"...Danny..." I heard him speak to me, his warmth drawing closer. And with each step he took, the closer _they_ came to overtaking me.

"Get away!" I screamed. Torn from the darkness, I dragged myself away from him, stumbling over debris. "Get away! Get away from me! _Help!_"

Blind. Ever blind, I stumble to my feet and make my way for the door, soaring through the way and down the darkening corridors. Stray showers of light reflected of the blue stone whipping around by my side, encouraging me to keep running. The only reason I have it now is...

"Danny?" Aeris called out as I flew down the last cascade of stairs, "What is it? Where are you going?"  
"Slave or no slave"-I turned and held up my mother's necklace to her-"I can't stay here another second! I'm sorry, Aeris."

With no time for a reply, I was out the door and thrown into the blistering wind as the sinister clouds raged through the evening sky. Flicking the crimson fur hood of my cloak over my head, I sprinted for the far gate.

I could hear Julian screaming for me - calling me back. Given the wind, the mere fact his voice carried over the noise surprised me.  
"I'm sorry, boy...I can't do it."

...

I'm so stupid. I have no idea where I am; where I've been; or where I'm going. The woods all look the same. Tricky ditches, unearthed roots, death traps at every turn. So dark. And to make matters worse, the rain was starting to gush. A waterfall of pressure on my back, I trudged through the sodden mud.

I needed to find shelter – quick. Face burning despite the cool water dripping down the back of neck; I squinted through the blurring rain.  
_Ah! A cave. Perfect_. Tugging the cloak closer around my shoulders, I pushed through the grappling mud towards my safe haven.

Shuddering out of my drenched cloak and tossing my boots, I ravelled my hair to drain the water weighing me down. Collapsing onto the rocky floor, I looked back out the mouth of the cave. The splattering curtain easily hid me from view.  
_I'm safe...for now_. I idly think as I lay back, resting my eyes. So tired. I suppose I could grant myself a small rest before setting off again – once the rain cleared up a bit of course...  
Just a short rest...

_In the dark, I hear a scream...In the dark, screams dwell...In the dark, I weep in pain...  
In the dark, the pain dwells...In the dark, no light...In the dark, no light is mine...  
In the dark, I am here...In the dark, here I shall stay..._

...My pets...are we hungry for more?

I leapt into consciousness. Brushing my fringe back, my palm slicked with sweat from my brow. Panting as though I have run the length of a meadow, I wrap an arm around my stirring belly.

The rain no longer casts a veil over the cave entrance, leaving the dawning sun to seep through the brushing tree leaves. Scattering pixies of light dance across the burrowing bush and soiled ground.

Maybe my _short rest_ wasn't so short. The sleep cracking within the corner of my eyes was proof enough – if not for the light.

_You. You are my punishment._

I screamed, clutching my frazzled hair close to my scalp. "Get out of there!" I tugged, hoping pain would wake me.

_Do you want the answers you have so desperately craved...?_

"No...no, please," I begged, my body slumping to the coarse floor, scraping my skin as I thrashed.

_I killed them._

I opened my eyes against the nightmare.  
"Stop. Leave me _alone_!" the echo of my grinding teeth filled my ears. Through it all – through all the screaming, gnawing teeth and poisoned mind – I was still able to hear it.

Rippling water echoing through the silence. The unmistakable sound of their approach yanked me sternly from my nightmare delusion. The twang of their antennae; shushing glide of their toeless feet dragging them through the terrain.

Heartless.

No nightmare could compare. Leaping to my feet, leaving my discarded cloak and boots behind to sink into the darkness, I dashed out of the cave, more driven for escape than ever before.  
They followed, eyes burning, claws dripping, all of them – hungry.

I would rather brave Sora – I flinched, gritting teeth – a thousand times over than face these creatures. Faster and faster, I can hear them closing in. Frantic, I glance over my shoulder – stumbling into the dirt. Knocking the air free from my lungs, I hear a resounding crunch.  
Closer and closer, ravenous for their next kill. My entire foot falls into a pit of needles as my ankle burns with fury.

Whimpering. Stumbling. Desperate.

I hug the tree from whose roots I tripped, sobbing into its bark as my right leg throbs.  
_Why? Please, why me?_

They're here. For my life, my heart – they want it. And I have not the strength to stop them. As they draw back for the kill, I feel my mind wondering to the one person I will regret leaving behind on this earth.

I...did not stay for his explanation. It was the Heartless that killed my family. Big brother told me. I saw it myself. How could Sora be responsible for their murder?  
Sora. How?

I looked back into the eyes. Eyes so soulless, yet deep. I saw my own death reflected back at me as the Heartless, banded together, leapt for my light.  
_Darkness is bliss_, I reason as I close my eyes to the world.  
"...Sora..."

A blister of wind slashed past my face. Confusing. I hear the rapid sound of shadow whipping through the air, belting of flesh, yet I feel naught but the slow steady burn of my ankle. Daring to see, I blink past my temporary blindness only to catch my breath in horror.


	11. Chapter 9: Sunshine and Shadow

Heartless were being tossed through the numerous trees of the forest as if they weighed naught but air. Massing, one after the other, they crawled over their obstacle, hungry for what was mine.

Shrouded with a spiralling dark aura, the dark creature towered before me. Its claws had a Shadow's neck in a firm grasp, crushing its windpipe with ease as it tried to leap for me. Slanted with fury, golden eyes blazed. Its intent to kill was solidified with its twisted grin of white fangs.

"Touch what is mine," its hissing voice cackled through gritted teeth as its grip twitched, cracking the Heartless' neck and spine, "and you authorize your own death."  
The Heartless evaporated into a wisp of black smoke, as did every other twisting to flee as the creature blazed around the army, slashing with its claws with lightning speed. A tornado of darkness and death.

My pitiful cry as I tried to gain my footing – the pain of my ankle crippling me - startled the creature, turning its full form my way. It seemed almost human. Built like that of a young man. The raven mane of hair shone in the sun as it shifted towards me, head tilted to one side.  
Golden pupil-less eyes burning with a deep desire. A row of hissing white teeth clenched tightly, shining against its black skin and clothes. Hues of blue swim through its black ragged clothing.

The hair on the back of my neck prickled as I clawed my way up against the tree bark, pressing my back heavily against it as not to put pressure on my limp ankle. A Heartless in human form. _A human Heartless killed my family_.

"Danella..." it whispered, drawing close, voice rippling through the creature's lips. My arms were bound by my very own name. How did this Heartless know my name?  
Breaking out in a cold sweat, I wanted to melt and mould into myself – away from it.  
It chuckled, tongue darting across his canine teeth, it whipped out its claw and clamped it around my throat.

Can't breathe. Coughing and choking, I grappled at its hooked fingers crushing my windpipe fearing it would do to me what it had unleashed on the Shadows.  
"-elp." I sounded so feeble. No one could hear me here. I'm fighting a losing battle.

Its teeth shone menacingly, applying more and more pressure with each beat of my heart.  
_Sora. Help._  
"...Sora..." I cried as my scraping fingers lost their strength on my captor's grip.

"Dan...ella." My eyes were drawn by that voice.  
Sora. He was here. But...where?  
The pressure loosened on my throat, granting me one pull of breath before it was back in full force.

The creature.  
Its face. Twisted in a grimace, hissing and snarling as it clawed its mane and temple.  
"Danella!" it said, but it wasn't the Heartless' voice I heard.

I froze in my struggles, transfixed as he stared back into my eyes. Flashes of cerulean were fighting through the gold.  
"Danella – run!" and again his voice called through the diming haze that clouded my mind. He snatched the claw away only to whiplash it back into the bark right by my head, embedding itself deeply through the tree – splinters and all.

"Sora." I gasped desperately for air, I could not help the relief that seeped into my bones. He was here...but...  
_What_ was he? What is going on?  
I moved to take a step closer to him while he flinched back as far as his trapped hand could allow.  
"No!" he snapped, jaw clenched tightly as his gaze burned into mine, "Don't! Run. Get away!"  
"Wha-? No. I won't run! What's happening to you?" I tried laying a hand on him.  
"Danella. Please! Julian – he's not too far from here. Please," he pleaded, form trembling as I hear the fist torn through the tree start to yank free.

"No – let me help you!"  
"You can't...I can't hold it back for much longer. Please, you _must_ go now."  
"But-"  
"_Go!_" the gold was back in full force as his voice was distorted into a howling scream of rage. With Sora no longer able to control _it_, I had no choice but to limp away as the Heartless belted itself against the tree, tearing at its tresses, screaming at itself.

Julian cantered round to my side, saddled and ready for escape as he butted his nose against my shoulder franticly. Nodding to him, I gripped the saddle and used what strength I had left to yank myself into the curve of the leather, slipping my good foot into the stirrup as I jerked the reins. Julian screamed loudly, driving himself into a wild gallop as I heard the Heartless roar at the loss of its kill.

The incessant belting of my ankle against Julian's side was pushing me to the brink of nausea. A surge of cool air burst against my right side as my white stallion leapt through the gagged spines of trees, jarring my ribs. Chancing a glaze to my side, my grip on the leather reins loosened for a fraction of a second as the Heartless burst forth from a portal of darkness, missing its grip by a breaths length as it leapt over us. Its claws, however, did not miss.

Julian shrieked as the entire right side of his abdomen was torn, hurdling his weight back on his left, tossing me free - along with the shredded saddle - and onto the ground. Helpless to stop it, I watched as he staggered back from another Heartless swipe aimed at his neck, only to lose his footing and collapse his side on my knee.

My left leg free, I bit my tongue as my broken ankle was crushed beneath the stallion's weight, blinding me with anguish, torturing my nerves as I tore at the roots by my head to pull free. Julian's calls came weaker and weaker as his harsh spurts of breath stirred the golden leaves scattered in the path his muzzle. Crimson fluid running down his ribs, into the ground, he was losing his strength to move as his legs ceased their struggle to stand.

A recognizable chuckle churned the still air as I looked back to see the human Heartless towering over the wounded stallion's stirring form. "I cannot believe he thought such a miserable little animal could outrun the likes of me," it hissed while dark claws traced over Julian's quivering neck, "It's quite pathetic really."

_Don't kill Julian_.  
If Julian was killed by the Heartless...I don't know what that would do to Sora.  
_Julian must live_.  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked, biting past the pain of my trapped leg. The human Heartless tilted its head, pondering my question or my sanity as its claws were drawn away from the snow white neck.  
"Well, why not? The last of your family to die by my hands. It seems almost _poetic_. Besides, you have a trinket of mine that I want back."

Darkness caressed throat, cold burning my veins as the silver chain was ripped from me. "No. That's my mother's!"  
"Not anymore it's not," he hissed, "And once I'm rid of you, it won't belong to anyone but I. Along with your very own heart."  
Gasping for air, I pounded my fists into Julian's back.  
"Get up! Come on, get up." He only shifted his head weakly against the fallen bed of leaves.  
"So much trouble..." the Heartless said dazedly, "Why prolong the inevitable, little one? One day, you will die – weather you be taken by darkness or time. The sooner you yield, the less pain you shall endure."  
"I fight because no matter how old I shall live to, at least I would die knowing I lived my life to the full," I snapped, staring it in the eyes with far more courage than I felt I had, "A life not stripped from me by darkness. A life that shall not be exchanged for that of an eternity of Heartless hunger!"

"Ah, but such an eternity it is!" it delighted, licking its gleaming fangs, "to live forever with this _power_. No fear. No sadness. I am a god amongst mortals.  
"Join me." It purred. The glassy eyes softened as its smouldering fingers trailed along my jaw, "And live forever by my side. Together, we could rule this world. Nothing could stop us."  
Closer and closer, its face drew forth as its claws locked on my face, keeping me in place.  
_No, stop this_, I clenched my eyes closed as I struggled to free myself from its grasp,_I can't let this happen_.  
"No!" I whipped my hand against his iron grasp, stunning him long enough to yank my face free and to shove my readily clenched fist in its gut.

Its raged hiss spat against the side of my face as I was pinned to the ground by the Heartless' weight. I shrieked as I felt cold razors bite into the flesh of my wrists, immobilizing them.  
"You have courage," it growled in my ear as I kept my head turned away, gnawing my bottom lip against the sobs, "A strong heart is hard to truly destroy. I can see why that wretched boy chose you."  
_Chose me_?  
"No matter, no matter. I've dealt with a strong heart many times over."  
I was reminded of a snake as the human Heartless reared its right claw back above its shoulder as its golden eyes centred on the core of my chest.

"Sora – stop!"  
I gasped, eyes dancing across what little terrain I could see. Aeris!  
There she stood, void of emotion as a plump white duck waddled up by her side carrying a blue wizard-head staff. Donald. The harsh curl of his brows sharpened his anger as he pointed the staff towards the human Heartless stilled above me.

"You don't want to do this, Sora." Axel. He flicked a finger at his top hat, pushing the shadows free from his eyes to stare 'Sora' down. Aerial snakes of flames engulfed his arms, dancing around his clothed flesh, but never burning, before a pair of twin, stainless steel chakrams materialized within his grasp.

The irritated growl that erupted deep within the Heartless' throat shuddered right through its form, "I am _not_ Sora!" it spat at them, no doubt wishing to return to killing me without interference.

"You may not be," Axel said, eyes flickering over my motionless form, "But we know he can hear us. He's stronger than you, got it memorized?"  
_Sora? He can hear me?_

It chuckled, truly amused, "This _boy_ could not stand against me then, what makes you think he can now?"  
_He can hear me._  
"She's still alive, isn't she?" Axel smirked, raising a challenging brow at the Heartless' scowl.  
"Not for long. And there's naught he can do to stop me this time. No one can stop a Heartless - not even you pathetic mortals."

"Sora?" I called, gulping as the Heartless' surprised expression snapped back to stare at me. The grip on my wrists loosened as the dark creature flinched as if struck across the face.  
"I wouldn't be too sure of that, Heartless." Axel said tauntingly as his chakrams spun circles around his dancing fingers, ready to strike if need be.

"No!" it rebelled, snapping its jaws and raising a determined claw for the kill. Its entire arm trembled and flexed, battling will.  
"Sora, please, fight this." I said, my gaze never wavering from its own.  
_I can get through to him. I must._  
"Be silent!"  
"Sora."  
"Stop. _Fighting_. Me."  
"Come back to us. I know you can."

It growled, face curling into a menacing snarl as a flash of wounded blue filled its eyes, "_I can't do it._"  
Sora. He's trying to break through.  
"You're stronger than the darkness."  
"No he's not!" it fought, glaring me down as its grip tightened on my arm, its life-threatening claw still held at the ready.  
"You can't hurt her, Sora." Aeris' voice filled the air with warmth, settling my nerves.  
"Your heart is your own. Don't let this creature control you, man." Axel said, taking a step closer towards us.  
"We're here for you, no matter what." Donald's shrilled, ruffling his feathers proudly.

"Silence!" It roared. The air burst forth from my lungs as the Heartless tossed itself back, sending the leaves cascading around the tornado of darkness engulfing its thrashing form.  
"_I-I can't do it,_" Sora yelled from within the Heartless.  
"Sora! Fight it!" Donald exclaimed in panic.

"_Get out of my head!_"  
"You can't escape me, boy."  
"_I won't let you hurt her! I won't._"  
"You have no choice, your heart belongs to _me_."

On and on, their battle raged. I could do naught but stare, motionless and helpless, as Sora fought his inner demon. My saviour is protecting me. He is fighting against the Heartless to protect me from himself.  
_Why me?_

"_Aaah!_" his scream was short and final as the cool darkness burst from its enclosed twister, blowing us back like a sonic boom, before dropping the young man to the ground like a rag doll.  
"Sora!" I screamed, crawling desperately for freedom from Julian's weight as all fell into silence. Wisps of darkness breezed into the hushing wind, drawing away from Sora' still body. One last pull and I was free to crawl my way to Sora side as the others joined me.

"Sora?" I called attentively, brushing my hand across his shoulder before turning him on his back. So pale. The morning sun shone a ghostly sheen upon his skin, his aging scars appearing far more harsh in comparison. His dress shirt is strewn with holes, allowing scarce glances of beaten and scarred skin beneath. Sweeping my fingers over his lips, breath brushes past his mouth.  
"He's alive..." I cannot help the weight of relief that plays on my words. Lashes fluttering, he seems to be peacefully resting as Axel moves to gather Sora across his back.  
"Donald - see to Julian." Axel instructed as Aeris brushes her fingers across my discoloured ankle, "I'll bring Sora back home."  
The plump young duck nodded his head sharply, waddling quickly to tend to the scabbing wounds of the horse's side.

"Can you feel anything below the knee, Danella?" Aeris said anxiously, biting her lip as we noticed the misshapen curve of my lower leg. Wrapping her hand around the swelling of my ankle, I yelped in confirmation that I, indeed, could feel below the knee.  
"I'm sorry. I had to check," Aeris reassured me, looking at me with wary eyes. "We'll take you back, if you so wish, and we'll tend to your ankle there."  
_If I so wish? Why should I not?_ I frowned, confused as to why she was being so reserved.  
As if she could read my thoughts, "Was it not your desire to leave Sora behind when you left us last night?"  
"Oh, right." The blood burned within my cheeks at my immaturity last night. While I was justified in my terror, I should have stayed for an explanation...  
I knew that now.

"I want to go back with Sora. With you all." I said, grasping her hand, "If you will have me?"  
She beamed, eyes alight as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, drawing me into a stunned embrace.  
"Thank you, Danny." I raised a questioning brow as she pulled back, "For not giving up on him. He needs you, more than you could possibly know."  
"But why me? He has you, his good friends, as well."  
Her smile became knowing, a secret smile. "I'm not the one who ought to answer that question, Danny."


	12. Chapter 10: Kiss of Healing

Have you yet to ride a horse bare-back as well as side-saddle? It is…an experience. But it is a necessity and precaution for my ankle as I balance myself upon the curve of Julian's back. His shredded saddle and reins are held by Aeris as we trudge through the forest. No more use could be seized from those this day.

"You okay up there, Danny?" I turn my head down to see Donald looking up at me with a distressed curl to his beak. He really is sweet despite first impressions. Supporting Sora so objectively, he must care for my saviour dearly. All of them must.  
"It's a little uncomfortable," I confessed sheepishly as I braced my hands against Julian's mane once again, "but I shall get through it just fine."  
Julian nickered irritably, tossing his tail.  
I chuckled, stroking his neck tenderly, "I know, Julian. It must not be too comfortable for you either."  
He huffed in reply as Aeris stroked his newly heal side, fingers lingering over the faded pink scars, unconsciously rubbing her own shoulder.  
_Her wound…that she earned 'helping Sora'…_  
I swallowed past the lump that wedged itself in my throat as I pieced together what could have happened that night with my recently acquired knowledge of the enigma that was Sora.

Penetrating through the last of the burly wood, the mansion towers before us, intimidating onlookers as it unites with the clouding sky. Brick and marble, it smoulders within the sunlight. The very gargoyle figures that haunt the halls are perched atop the peaks and valleys of the varying levels of roofing. Their eyes seem to follow every move my companions and I make as Julian comes to halt in front of the gaping front door.

Descending from upon Julian's back, Aeris curled my arm across her shoulders, proceeding to drag us to the door. Donald, in the mean time, waddled along, encouraging Julian into his stables in order to join us.

Lifting my gaze, I see Axel leaning against the wooden finish. A lungful of air is released, trembling his broad shoulders as his gaze falls upon me, the furrow between his brows fading.  
"He's still unconscious, Aeris," he said, eyes flickering briefly between us as I limp way through the door, brushing alongside him. Sweeping a hand across her heavy eye lids - drawing my attention to the dark grooves settled beneath her green orbs – Aeris lowered me to the staircase. Exercising caution as ever with my ankle.

"This time has truly drained him," she said, worrying glazing over her features as Axel comes to kneel by my side.  
"I'll see to Danella, Aeris. You and Donald can check on Sora."  
Biting her lip in conflict, "Only…if you're okay with that, Danny?"  
"Oh, that's more than okay. Believe me – Sora needs your care more than I as of now." With a grateful smile gracing her lips, Aeris and Donald speed up the stairs, heading for the master hall.

Shedding his hat, Axel crimson tresses spring free, stray locks framing his brow as he hitches my skirt back over my calf, exposing my discoloured and misshapen bone. The furrow returns to his brow in full force as he relinquishes a teardrop shaped bottle from his jacket pocket. Misty cream coloured liquid dwells within it before he pops the brass top, tilting it slightly to pour the substance over my swelling ankle. Yelping at the sudden rush of cold that shoots up from the smudge of cream on my skin I sit back on my hands as the bruising heals, fading, turning yellow, before disappearing altogether.  
_Just like the potion Donald used on Aeris' wound…_  
A sharp snap surged heat through the pounding veins of my right leg, before settling into a warm pulsing. The bone of my ankle had been popped back into place by a pair of white gloved hands.

I gaped at Axel, wondering why it didn't hurt for him to do that.  
"This"- he said gesturing to the bottle he was settling back into his pocket-" is a Tonic. It heals bruises and numbs broken areas. Almost as helpful as a Potion. That's the green stuff, got it memorized?"  
Still a little stunned, all I could do was nod as my skirt was corrected.  
"Test it out." Axel encouraged me as he gestured to the healed ankle. Biting my lip, I recline my left foot down onto the granite flooring before following with my right, lifting my body weight off the stair and onto my legs. I neither wobble nor flinch as I take a tentative step forward. Rolling it in the air, I feel no pain.

"I feel the need to apologize to you, Danella." Axel's hushed voice catches me off guard as I turn back to see his head buried in his hands. "I should have stopped him. This all could have been avoided if I had."  
I frown in silent astonishment and concern. Was he not the one for whom was thrown into a wall for even trying to stop Sora?  
"Axel," I said, coming to rest by his side pulling his hand away from his face to see his redden face, "It would have happened sooner or later - with or without your intervention."  
I needed to see what Sora had had to show me. It all had to happen, from the necklace, to the confession, to the Heartless attack...  
"Sora needed this to happen - and so did I. I'm solely sorry that others got hurt in the progress."

His emerald eyes regarded me before he found himself running a trouble hand through his mane of red hair. "There is something else that I think you should know about all this, Danella. Something I'm sure he has not yet told you."  
Heart beating, I support him to continue.

"When Sora…changes – when the Heartless truly takes over – its memories are its own."  
"Meaning…?"  
"Meaning; Sora doesn't remember what he has done when the Heartless takes total control. Those memories are locked away for what could be months or years on end. Only when he dreams - when his guard is down at its most vulnerable - do the memories resurface. Got it memorized?"  
The breath catches in my chest at the thought.  
"Almost every night, he remembers what that…_thing_ has done. The lives it's destroyed, the faces of those it's killed, the cries of those that will never see the morrow. And when it comes to Sora…he takes it wholly upon himself."

…

"That's why he said _he_ killed…my parents." I can't help the clutch of pain that seizes my heart as I utter those words, "He doesn't separate his actions from the Heartless' to his own. He blames himself. For everything."

_'I killed them…  
…I did it – it's my fault! It's_ all_ my fault!_

'…I can't stand it. Not after what I have done…  
…You are here to ever remind me of my weakness and darkness…

'…Maybe then you will see me for the monster I was; am; and will be…' 

"Axel?" I called his attention, never daring to look him in the eye as I recall every other harsh word Sora spoke regarding himself, "What…happened, after I left?"  
I didn't miss the flinch out the corner of my eye as his hair earned another restless comb through.  
"It was almost as if your absence from this mansion outweighed the control Sora holds within." Axel said, biting past his tongue, "It snapped before he could even reach the front door. Aeris, Donald and I raced after it with Julian as the Heartless disappeared into the forest. We were afraid you wouldn't even survive the night…what with the storm _and_ that Heartless…"

"But you had faith in Sora." I deduced, recalling his words from the woods.  
"Yeah, we all still do. We know he's strong enough to fight it, even if he does not seem to think so himself."  
I hummed in confirmation. He truly did not think much of his own strength. But... he was strong enough to stop it this time. He saved me…once again.  
"You know…I believe Sora is doomed to save me from the Heartless for the rest of our lives."  
We chuckled shortly together as my thoughts drifted towards the young man lying unconscious after such an ordeal.

"He's in the master bathroom," Axel said, lips twitching as he twiddled his thumbs, "if you were wondering…"  
Smiling gratefully as I quickly threw my arm round his neck and shoulder for a lopsided embrace, I thanked him before quickly making my way to the grand marble bathroom.

Coasting to stop in front of the bathroom door, I draw in an unsteady breath as I lift my pale fingers to slide it open.

The sight of Aeris' extensive platted brunette hair is the first to draw my eye as she hovers protectively by a limp figure. Sora sits, propped up against the ivory bathtub as his head lolls back with Aeris' care. Still unconscious.

Gaining the courage to speak as I oversee her dabbing a cool, wet white cloth against his flushed complexion, I step further into the room.  
"Aeris, I can…Can I do that?" it seems as though she was expecting my arrival for she throws her gaze over her shoulder without so much as a jump in her stance.  
Her knowing smile remerges, heating the skin of my cheeks before she draws herself away from my resting saviour.

"I think that's a fine idea." she said, offering me the dripping cloth along with an encouraging pet on my shoulder. She leaves me to my desires as she walks out the door.

My gaze now free of no other except Sora, I come to realize that my saviour's shirt is resting in the vacant sink while he lays there – torso bare. I would blush…if not for the gasping horror that mars his tanned flesh. His arms have nothing compared to his chest. Deep gorges of pinkish skin intertwine across the very centre of his chest. Aiming for his heart.  
He is _not_ the monster. He is the victim.

Kneeling by his side, legs crossed beneath my skirt, I wring out the access water from the white cloth. Brushing the chestnut locks back from his heated brow, I gulp. Running the cloth over his forehead, drawing it along his reddened cheeks in turn, I marvel at how peaceful he seems in this state. Brow free of creasing, the frown lines of his mouth soothed as his breaths steadily through parted lips.

Sora's head droops down whilst I re-soak the cloth in the cool bathwater, resting his chin into the curve of his collarbone…just before his entire upper body begins to incline towards the floor. Swiftly bracing him against my arm - in doing so saving him from a skull pounding headache – I bite my lip as I chance a glace around the room, looking for a place to lay him down where it would not result in chilling his spine.

Groaning into my shoulder, he expresses my own thoughts as his weight drains the strength from my arms – not to say that I had strength to begin with I might add. Finding no other solutions, I support the curve of his neck as I turn and draw the back of Sora's head onto my lap, uncurling my legs to support his back off the floor. I am now a pillow I suppose.  
I laugh lightly at the very thought, all the while I tend to him. A pillow. For him – only for him.

Mumbling restlessly in his sleep, I caress his cheek with the trembling thumb of my left hand, willing him to calm. Releasing a deep breath I had not realized he had been imprisoning, Sora nestles into my stilled touch. Tingles burst through my limbs in consequence of his actions, scorching my throat and face. I feel my heart melting, beating, smouldering within me as a wrenching pull encourages my flushed face towards his.

My breath catches as intellect rams through the fog of my mind, jerking my head back. Plastering the cloth over my own face in mortification, I hear a groan. Only when the weight pressing down on my lap shifts do I know it was not my own.  
"Danella?"

A deep calming breath slows my heart beat as it broke out in a gallop with his voice. Releasing my bottom lip from my teeth, I remove the cloth and look down on the young man settled back upon my legs. Confusion is evident upon his features as he gazes right back on me. A shy smile graces my mouth as I find it difficult to evade his eyes with my own, being drawn to them so powerfully.

"Wha…?" his voice croaks huskily as he grazes his hand through his tussled hair, brushing the inside of my thigh in the process. I jump slightly as he turns his head to see what he had touched, a warm shade of pink filling his right cheek while he does so. Eyes jumping from my clothed thigh, to my wide golden brown eyes, then to his bare chest has Sora leaping up against the bathtub side for support within a fleeting moment.  
"Sorry!" We both cry out as I bite my lip and he scratches the side of his neck. I laugh nervously, lifting the cloth to eye level for him to see, "I was cooling you down before you collapsed…" I gulp through my words, "…I did not wish to lay you down on the cold floor with you in naught but your skin."

He nodded wordlessly, the flush of his cheek fading as the confusion slowly returns. I can see a question hanging on the edge of his tongue as he looks me over with a light frown.  
"Why are you here?" his voice, so reserved yet heavy with emotion. I flush; perhaps I was wrong in assuming I was welcome back.  
"I…I wished to return. I wanted to…give you a chance…to explain. But – I can leave," I reassured. Keeping my eyes downcast, I stumbled over my words as I felt his gaze burning through me, so intently. "I can be packed and out of your way before the sun sets if that is your wish. I do not wish to be of any trouble to you than I already have."

"Don't leave. Please." His voice latched onto his plea while his eyes flicker upsettingly between my own. A slight tremble starts to course through his upper body, flowing towards the tips of his fingers. Cold or naught, I reach for his shirt draped over the sink.

A harsh gasp and a blur of scarred olive later, the arm I had used to reach the chemise was now encased within the steel grip of a wide-eyed and vulnerable Sora. Eyes locked on the flesh of my wrist, he sits frozen.  
"Let me see your arm…" he stares, never peering away. I chance a glace in the direction of his, seeing the slight bruising of an injury on the exposed corner of my forearm.

_…I was pinned to the ground by the Heartless' weight. I shrieked as I felt cold razors bite into the flesh of my wrists, immobilizing them…_

I gulp, trying to free myself from his grip to no avail.  
"Let go, please," I yank and struggle. He seems to be unfazed by my words and actions, "It's nothing. Let go of me."  
"_That_ is not nothing," and with a sudden twist, my wrist is revealed to his cerulean gaze. He swallows harshly as he traces a thumb against the rim of the wound, "…not nothing…"

_Why did I have to forget about this?_ I cursed myself within my mind, questioning my true intellect, _Axel could have healed me – or even Donald…Sora would have been none the wiser._  
I see where his thoughts are drifting as he grits his teeth and runs a clawed hand through his tresses, yanking painfully.  
"No, you listen to me," I said firmly, finding his grip loosened enough to free my arm, and place my palms against either side of his ashen cheeks. I force his defeated gaze upon mine. "This was not your fault, you hear me? You did not do this to me. The Heartless"-he flinched-"did this – not you!"  
"I could have stopped it." He chokes out, eyes drifting over my injuries once again.  
"You did. You did stop it, Sora."  
"But, not-"  
"No. _You_ stopped it. If you had not taken control when you did, I believe…I would not be here."

He winced, as if the thought of me being killed…or worse, caused him pain. I frowned slightly. The tingling returns; manipulating my fingers along his cheek and temple, stroking away the profound crinkles of grief. I find my touch voyaging downward, across his cheekbone, along his clenched jaw, to the scarred crevices of his neck.

The heat begins to rise from my heart to the skin of my cheeks, blooming red, as I raise my eyes to see Sora staring at me with intensity, lips parted and eyes darkening. The term 'butterflies in my stomach' had never once occurred to me as being anything but a novel cliché. Yet, now…feeling is believing. And I am most certainly feeling something.

"Sora," I blink past the burning haze, my initial purpose for wanting to see him arising to the forefront of my thoughts, "I want to know."  
He frowns, rising a questioning brow.  
"No - I _need_ to know. How is it that you came to be…this way?" I ask, brushing the raw skin of his neck encouragingly. His butterfly-inducing looks shifts, freeing me as he looks away but does not pull from my grasp. An uneasy moment passes before he speaks, sounding reserved, almost bracing himself.

"Is that…all you came back for? My history?"  
I slowly drop my hold on him, dragging my fingers along the skin of his throat to prolong the feeling. Thinking back through all that has happened, it would be effortless to agree with that question. Uncomplicated and painless. However, I would be lying to myself as well as my saviour if I say his story was the only reason I had returned to him.

"No." I breathe as his gaze bores into my soul like a starving man spying food, "It wasn't the only reason for my return, Sora."  
Through the exhale of air, his features soothed as Sora cautiously reached forth for my right hand to grace it against his cheek, calming himself.  
"Okay…" he said wistfully as I drew forward, seating myself beside him against the bath on his right side in order to free my arm of an awkward angle as he laced his fingers between my own.

Closing his eyes to the world, a weight of unease rests upon his shoulders as he began to recall his memories before me. I stroke his cheek stiffly as his hold on my hand stays firm. He unconsciously leans into it.  
"I was no more than nine years old when it happened. It was the very same day…that my parents were killed." As my own breathing hitched, I curled my touch around his ear, tracing a circuit to his cheekbone. It worked in calming both Sora and I.

"The season of spring. Where offspring are born and the flowers bloom through the melted snow from the first of many a month. Yet, also the season of showers. A horrendous storm tore across our house. This house. It was the first time I had ever experienced a thunder storm – you can only imagine how naive in my fear I was.

"It hit fairly late in the day. Therefore, naturally; I scurried into my parent's room and bed, and huddled into their caring arms. I remember the warmth they carried with them so clearly. Their love for me and each other was whole and consuming. I was always safe with them.

"Aeris, Donald and Axel were with us back then as well. Aeris was my aunt's daughter. She passed away when Aeris was only thirteen, leaving behind no known father. My mother took her in, always the loving soul. She grew to be like an elder sister to me.

"Donald - he had been hired as a guardian. My guardian. Back then, he had had nothing to protect me from for my nine years; however, my parents insisted I have a guardian…should the time come. He was more a friend to me than a guardian.

"And Axel. Well, that's a long story in its self. Ultimately, he was an orphaned friend of mine from school. We were quite the little pranksters back then. One prank in particular…went a little astray. I told him his fire would get him into trouble one day. Ha-ha. Thank goodness he didn't listen to me, or otherwise he would not be here under the basis that he owed a garden and an entire patio area.

"Anyhow, from what I can remember, all three of them were still within their own rooms when my parents heard the first window break. At first, we thought it was just the storm tossing a branch through the glass in the next room. But…then came the first scream. Aeris' scream.  
'Heartless' she had said. Back then, I had no knowledge of them, but I knew enough to see the fear in my mother and father's eyes as they urged me to stay in the bed whilst they went to her. With a quick kiss from them both, they were out the doors, leaving me to cower under the covers.

"That was the last time I ever saw them. They did not even get to say goodbye…whilst I did not get to say that I loved them." I brushed the stray tear from his cheek.  
"They knew, Sora. You do not need to say it for someone to know it. As well, they would not have wanted to say goodbye. Never goodbye."  
He considered that for a moment before he leans into my hand, sniffing past his tears as he nods slowly.  
"I truly am sorry. About your family…"  
"Thank you," I said, "I never got to say the words either. But…I know they knew."  
"You…still want me to continue?" he asked hesitantly as he brushed the back of my hand with his freed thumb. I nod with a small smile pulling at the corner of my mouth, the warmth from his stroking enveloping my hand.

"I could not hear much over the storm raging outside. The flashes of lighting caused me to whimper and shrink into the bed with each hit. Finally, I decided I didn't want to stay there alone anymore. I wanted my mother and father with me again. To hold me and protect me. Scampering out of the bed to the door, I was terrified to see masses of shattered glass across the candlelit halls. As I stepped out of the room and into the darkness, I could tell almost instantly that sometime lurked within the shadows. Save for the screaming wind and rain belting against the walls and gaping windows, all was still and silent.

"A speck of gold that glowed in the distance drew my eye. At first, I believed it to be a fallen candle. Yet, as I watched, it seemed to grow bigger and bigger. Closer and closer. It was coming closer and as it did, that one speck became two. Stepping into the light from a flash through the window, its body was eliminated. A small creature, about my size at the time, stood there, twitching antenna, dark as night body. It reminded me somewhat of an ant. Some nature of bug. I was one of many boys that loved bugs in my youth.

"Thinking back, I am most certain I would not have run if it weren't for the sight of crimson liquid spilling down its claws. I would not have felt an ounce of fear within myself had it not been for the smell of death that clung to that dark creature. That…Heartless. I ran as fast as my young legs could move, and with each pace, I heard it following directly behind. Its swishing feet sounded so alien to me.

"Once I reached my own room, I quickly slammed my door shut, bracing myself against the frame in case it struggled to open the door. If I had known what the Heartless were capable of, I would have distanced myself from that door as far I could. Maybe I would have escaped out the window…I don't know.

"The floor beneath my feet shimmered and cooled before I could comprehend what was happening. The Heartless was there, standing before me in the blink of an eye, head tilted, with eyes wide and burning. And before my heart could react, my chest was torn through, flesh and bone, until a black claw was latched onto my beating organ. The sudden sting of iciness took over from the inside out, seeping through my veins, numbing my limbs as I grappled against its arm. Everything hurt. Everything felt heavy. I cried for my parents to make it stop but I could not voice it.

"The heat was coming back as I gazed down to see the Heartless' own darkness spread from its arm to the skin of my chest. It was plaguing my body, and promptly so. My breathing was becoming quick and hoarse, rasping through my throat as I struggled against the dark creature. I thought for sure I was dying. I was going to die once the darkness took over the last inch of skin. I firmly believed I would never see my family and friends once again. A vision of them flashed behind my mind's eye. So carefree and happy, they beckoned me to them. I wanted to be with them. To have them there with me.

"I reached out just as the heat enveloped my eyes, blinding me to the world. A sudden burden within my extended hand unsteadied my weight. A gritting scream tore through my ears as the cold was yanked from my chest, followed by a waft of forceful smoke shoving me back against the wooden door. I remember seeing the flash of golden light - so bright - through my recovering vision before the weight within my grasp was gone, the unmistaken tinkle of keys fading away.

"I…do not recall what happened next. I may have passed out for when I came to, Aeris was hovering over me as I lay down, wrapped in the covers my bed. Everything ached; my eyes, my arms, even the very tips of my toes. However, as soon as I saw the mournful look that filled Aeris' face, I knew that ache would not compare to the news she held for me. Needless to say…I was right."

…

Vision blurring, I drew Sora to rest his head upon my shoulder as I wrapped my arms securely around him while I shared his tears. I want to protect this young man, from everything. His past. His future. The Heartless. I must protect him.  
"Sh-hhh," I sob as he claws his fingers into the fabric of my back, smothering his tears into my neck and shoulder as he cries.  
"They w-were killed. Be-f-f-fore I even made it…outside their…door. Aeris…she-she-she saw…"  
"Shhh, hush now." I cradle his head, combing my trembling hand through his brown hair as I try to control my own cries. _Be strong for him now._

Rocking my weight slightly, I continue to hush him as he buries himself into my tenderness, my given warmth. Humming into his ear, I remember the comfort it used to bring me after nightmares. Especially when mother did it for me. She knew the most divine hymns and songs. Seizing a calming breath I recall the lullaby mother used to sing when I woke from nightmares.

"_Oh, my child, you cry so many tears,  
Seems like you've been crying for the world;  
Oh, my child, your world so full of fears,  
Seems like you've been crying for the world._

I to adore you, be a refuge for you,  
Give me strength to do it right.

Hush, my child and lay you down to sleep,  
Seems like you've been crying for the world;  
Hush, my child your tears that burn so deep,  
Seems like you've been crying for the world.

I will protect you, guard you and guide you,  
Give me strength to do it right.

Oh, my child, I only wish I could,  
Suffer all the trials in your place;  
Oh, my child, you know I truly would,  
Take on all the evils you will face.

I will protect you, guard you and guide you,  
Give me strength to do it right;  
And I will love you, more than I have to  
Give me strength...to do it right..."

Opening my eyes from my trance, I hear Sora quietly sniff into the collar of my blouse before he lifts his head from me. Releasing his locking grasp on my hand, his fingers curl around my wrist, drawing up my clothed arm along the curve of my shoulder to the back of my neck to cup my jaw with his thumb. Red rimmed eyes look over me as his breathing calms. So striking even when tear stained and flushed; my insides tremble and smoulder as he breaths my name across the bridge of my nose as he draws near.

He pauses, so close yet so far, giving me the chance to stop this. To pull away and leave well enough alone. Except...I don't want to stop this. I want this. I have wanted this for a fair amount of time. I want him.

Not awaiting his assessment on my approval or not, I tilt my head back, eyes fluttering closed as I brush my lips against his. The hand holding my jaw twitches before brushing behind my head to pull me forward, into his awaiting arms as Sora deepens our kiss. Burning the small of my back, his hand, wrapped around my waist, pulls me ever closer to his warmth as he tilts his head to the side to reach my mouth at a better angle.  
My hand at his neck brushes along his whiskered jaw and cheekbone before curling into the hair behind his ear. So soft, my fingers slip through his locks dreamily as my cheeks burn. Heart thudding in my ears, my otherwise useless hand that had remained limp on my lap now draws up along the ridges of his torso, memorizing the rise and fall of his toned stomach, chest and scars before tracing along the skin of his shoulder and collarbone, lifting gooseflesh in their wake.  
My head starts to spin from my lack of essential breathing, forcing me to reluctantly draw my lips away from his to breathe against his warmed cheek. He does the same for a short time before slipping both arms under my own, securing my body against his as he traces his nose and lips against the skin of my neck, sending a welcome shiver down my spine as I melt against him. I hear him hum contently as I brush my fingers through his hair; my new found compulsion.

"Danella," he breathed against my neck, drawing my eyes open to the edge of his jaw and neck, "stay with me."

**AN:  
I have recently decided to hold a **_**poll**_** for this story. For all my **_**BATT**_** readers. I bet a fair few of you have wanted to get in Sora's head at least once during this little adventure. Well, now I'm offering it.  
An **_**outtake**_** in Sora's point of view will be written, but I want you guys to tell me which chapter - excluding the prologue - you want to be written through his eyes.**

Chapter 1~10

**Comment or review to let me know. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 11: What is Mine

Eleven sunrises, eleven sunsets. Eleven days since I had last laid eyes on my fair fiancé. Her extraordinary golden-brown eyes, pale skin and gilded curls robbed from my sight for far too long.

Therefore, you must comprehend the vigour of my relief and protectiveness as I see my Danella riding upon a white stallion, burling through the wood towards me. As I attempt to gather her attention by declaring myself, a discharge of darkness engulfs the very air at her side – a doorway of black – before a shrill claw materializes and a blurred creature leaps from its depths. I stumble back as a determined force compels me to watch in fear as said ragged claw proceeds to mark the bared side of my Danella's steed.

It shrieks, tossing the golden maiden free from its saddle before burying her legs beneath its dead weight. The clawed creature finally emerges from its dark veil of purple black. A Heartless – the golden eyes are unmistakable. My Danella struggles feebly beneath the white stallion as the Heartless - appearing so human - stalks towards her.

Its hissing chuckle raises the silver hair from the back of my neck, my limbs crumbling beneath my weight as I draw myself behind a fallen tree. The Heartless' head twitches in my direction but does not pursue me further, instead, seeming so fixated on my struggling fiancé.

Was this creature responsible for my Danella's disappearance? Was she kidnapped? Eleven days…how is she still alive?  
_No_. I determined, _Heartless' do not possess such restraint. If only I could draw closer, then I could hear the exchange between them_.

Hovering over her and the horse's struggling form, the Heartless caresses her throat so gently before ripping a glimpse of silver and blue from her neck. Her struggles grow substantially stronger. Again its paw traces her jaw, paralyzing my Danella with its words and eyes as it draws closer.  
_Does it wish to kiss her…?_ What a disgusting thought.

Before that thought can be confirmed, however, she snaps her head free from its grasp, thrusting her ready fist into the beast's gut within the same instant. It exposes its teeth menacingly before it pins my blonde beauty down by her waist and forearms. I see its hold flinch and bite into her flesh as she screams in pain – still I am immobile, fearing for both myself and my Danella. What could I possibly accomplish on my own against that thing?

"Sora – stop!" Even I hear that call. A young woman outfitted in brown leather boots and a pink and white dress steps forth. Flanking her, a white duck dressed in blue the size of a ten-year old child, along with a tall, finely dressed crimson haired man.  
_Who are these people? And who is this 'Sora'?_

…

As I watch my beloved draw through the wood, seated upon her newly healed white steed, I creep amongst the shrubs in silent awe of the household before me. So grand, yet so…haunting. She does not belong here. She belongs with me. But…I cannot draw her away by myself. Not with that Heartless – no – Human-Heartless, Sora, holding her prisoner.

My Danella disappears into the creaking grand doors of the mansion, leaving me to contemplate my next move in order to free her. The villagers - with my lack of evidence and improbable tale - not many would rise to join my assault…  
Yet, most would if they simply knew that there was a Heartless boss hidden within the forest.

_Yes, that is all they need know. Danella, my love, you will be bound to him no longer once I return_.

I rest within the encasement of Sora's arms, pondering his request.

_…'Danella,' he breathed against my neck, drawing my eyes open to the edge of his jaw and neck, 'stay with me.'…_

I wish to stay with him. However, I must question the fact that I may not be able to. I cannot abandon my life back in the village. My home. My job. Riku and Catherine. Everyone. I have been gone for…I do not even recall the days.

What must they think? The bodies of those men - I shudder before Sora tightens his hold on me - must have been found in the back alley by now. My own ending announced along with them. Yet, here I am – still amongst the living - blissfully embraced by my pained saviour.  
My breathing hitches.  
Saviour.  
_…'You have a dept to pay…You owe me that very life'…_  
Master.

My nails embed themselves in the flesh of Sora's back possessively. Sora is still my master - first and foremost - and I, nevertheless, have a debt to repay. I _can_not and _should_ not leave.  
I swallow past the bile building within my throat, smothering my prickling eyes into the silky depths of brunette hair.

"I'll stay…" I mumble hesitantly. I hold my breath, hoping he will not call out my evasion of supplying my words with reason. Undeniably, Sora would be offended by my forefront reasoning. The weight within my arms shifts, drawing my attention as Sora threads his fingers through my curls, clutching the back of my head as he rests his brow against my own. Eyes sealed shut; he frees a trembling pant against my jaw, staggering my resolve. He…had genuinely believed I would deny him. And he is relieved I did not.

The engulfing relief upon his matured features draws my feeble fingers to his jawline -for which Sora's eyes open in effect – tracing the yielding and bristly flesh of his cheeks, caressing the curve of his level cheekbones before clutching his face between my palms as I stare into his cerulean spheres. The tensed muscles of his shoulders droop, calmed, enabling him to speak.

"I believe this…" releasing his hold on me, he slowly reaches into the ruin of his trouser pocket for a moment before drawing forth a silver chain, "…belongs to you."  
"My mother's necklace," my voice breaks as I obtain the familiar heart necklace, surveying hastily for damage and I breathe a sigh of relief over the fact that there is none, "thank you."

I feel Sora's gaze glide over me, for what reason – I know not.

"Keep it safe," he said, brushing his fingers along the tendon of my throat once I have clasped the necklace around my neck, "something so precious to you like that should never again fall into the hands of such a creature."  
For one reason or another, I cannot help but feel unresolved in my belief that those words were meant for the protection of my necklace - if they were meant for me or my situation at all.

…

Hearing stifled whispers through the timber door, I share a questioning glance in Sora's direction -halted by my side - before I grasp the door handle and - with a swift twist and shove - I stagger into the kitchen light and warmth. Three hasty blurs of movement part ways from one another.

Clearing her throat, Aeris glides across the kitchen tile to the sink, leaving behind a likewise guilty looking pair. Axel, scratching the curling tresses behind his ears uneasily as, meanwhile; Donald, perched atop a kitchen stool, rocks his weight, while dark button eyes dance across all surfaces – avoiding our presence determinedly.

_Highly suspicious_, I think as I glare inquizidly at the marginally grinning hatter.  
"Ah, rose petal!" Axel exclaims, all nervousness discarded, "Delightful to have you returned to us so _readily_."  
I must insist that I hear Donald mutter "Always the charmer" under his breath detestably and sarcastically as Axel wrenches Sora forth from my side and into the lock of his arm and proceeds to scuffle the brown hair atop his head with a chuckle.  
"We had gathered Master-Sora, here, would have delayed to keep you to himself a fair few moments longer."  
"Shove off!" Sora growled, sending me a silent plea as he wrestles with Axel's hold, "It was not akin to such actions, whatsoever!"  
"Oh, really?" Axel said with a teasing note – I bite my lip to halt my involvement – reaching forth to tap his forefinger to Sora's cheek, "Your blush says otherwise, my lil' friend."

"Alright, Axel," Aeris' voice broke through Donald and Axel's fitful laughter, "enough is enough, let him be."  
Sora, in bracing both hands against the red-head's secured arm in order to free his head, fails to foresee his friend's lightening grip before he finds himself tripping and colliding rear-end first with the floor with a flustered 'oof'.

Slapping my palm to my mouth to cover my giggles, I cannot help but titter at Sora's demeanour. Looking so put out and embarrassed, he braces his weight with his arms and regains his footing whilst he slips readily away from range of Axel's reach.

"Ceasing the jests at the little master's expense, for now," Aeris said firmly, placing a cooking pot onto the bench to cool before she turns her attention attentively towards him, "Sora, are you quite alright?"

All laughter fades into the humming silence of the room. Sora gifts Aeris with a reassuring tug of his mouth's corner as I notice his gaze flickering over me for a spare moment.  
"I have…recovered from the ordeal as far as could be expected."

_For which is not far, by any means_, my heart digresses. By the painful slip of Aeris' eyes, I believe she comes to the same conclusion. He was not deceiving anyone, if such an aim was his goal.

As if to emphasize my belief, the tucked collar of his tattered shirt wilts, revealing his discoloured skin - marked by raw flesh and purpling bruises. Unquestionably, these marking do not reside on his neck alone. Soothing a fever could only do so much for healing a broken body.  
"Aeris, please," Sora said with a furrowing brow, "may we let this dreary topic rest? Speak of happier tidings – such as our noon meal."

She falters for a moment. Then Aeris, in spite of her concern, bites her tongue as she smiles encouragingly towards the room of people. Lifting the lid of her cooking pot. Steam bursts forth from its contents, releasing, along with it, a tangy yet sweet spiced aroma. Stepping forth, I admire the meal prepared.  
"Spicy pumpkin soup with cinnamon croutons. Along with freshly baked bread buns"-the smell of those bread buns assault my senses at once-"and butter as well for the table."

A deep grumble catches our ears, lifting my gaze from the pot in time to witness Donald covering his bare stomach with a self-conscious chuckle. A bead of drool from the corner of his golden bill drops to the kitchen bench, rippling a swelling puddle, slobbering the surface.

_Poor little guy_. I bite my lip, guilt seeping into the core of my thoughts, _Not one of these folks have eaten since I ran_. Aeris beams as she quickly draws everyone a bowl with a side of croutons before the kitchen can flood. My own stomach curdles in on itself at the sight of the awaiting dish, growling at my selfishness. Not wishing to seem ignorant of Aeris' hospitality and effort, however, I smile sweetly.  
"Aeris, I wish to complete my duties before I dine. With my apologies to everyone…"-I quickly bow my head in turn, giving myself time enough to recover from my hungry grimace-"…however, I must depart for fear it may never be done."

Picking up my skirts, I quickly scurry out of the door, determined to leave before they see fit to stop me.  
_They deserve to feast, while I do not_.

"Danny! Wait!" Sora's voice draws my hastened escape to a stop as swiftly as a rider wrenching back the reins of his horse. However, a stubborn mare am I. Refusing to jerk my head back to face him, Sora's eyes prickle the skin of my neck.

Silence.  
"I…You do not have to do those chores. No; I do not wish for you to do those chores."  
Brow furrowing, I stand in inaudible confusion. It is what I do. These chores are mine to do, no one else will.

"It is my duty to carry out-"  
"Screw your duty, Danella." His voice growls firmly from closer behind me. He has taken steeps closer to me. "Enough of this slave nonsense. So false."  
"B-but," I stutter, bewildered from his words or proximity, I do not know, "my life is owed to-"  
"Your life is owed to no one. Especially to me!"  
So close, his breath burns the sensitive flesh of my ear. My resolve is hanging by the eye of a needle.  
"You saved me from those men in the alley, Sora."  
"And I took your family"-I flinch-"in return, did I not? As far as you and I are concerned, you owe me nothing. You…"  
I turn as I hear the evident breaking of his voice, levelling him with my gaze. So hollow, eyes with lustre lost. So hurt.  
"You have no debt keeping you here…with me. I am not ignorant of the way you unresolved your words in the bathroom."

_He knew_. Biting my lip to the brink of drawing blood, I falter and cast my gaze away from his own. Sora's trembling hand reaches forth within the sight of my eye, hesitating, fighting within himself.  
"Danella," is it cruel I hold a secret thrill each and every time he says my given name? "I will force you to stay against your will no longer. I refuse to put you through any more pain – whether it be by my intentional hand or not."

_Don't say it, Sora, please…_

His trembling hand halts and drops dejectedly by his side, "I release you. You are no longer my slave, maid or such a thing of that brand. You are free…to leave."  
Spotted tinted patterns blind my vision, notifying to me my lack of breath as Sora hastens past me.

I am free. Free to go - free to stay. Free to return to my village, my labour, and to my would-be fiancée. That is what I should do. However, is it what I _can_ do? Do I truly want to leave Sora behind?

Blindly grasping, I clutch the cool topaz resting above the flesh of my heart. It offers little support and comfort to what it did once before. Leaving Sora - lord, my heart and stomach compress – I do not want to do it.

"Danny, dear," I lift my head. Aeris stands before me, holding the rim of a plate and soup bowl. "Here, take it to him."  
Handing the set over to me with an encouraging nudge, my lip trembles as I recall all she has done for me…and still continues to do so, despite my mistakes.  
"He needs you, now, just as much as you need him, Danny. Do not be afraid to show it - you may end up regretting your inaction."  
With teary eyes and a timid nod, I thank her and rush after him, trusting my instincts on where Sora will lock himself away.

The _knock-knock_ of the master bedroom door goes unanswered before I push forward, and step into the room.

There he sits, bent forward, elbows to knees as he claws his hands through his wild spikes. The room, if possible, is even more devastated then before; shattered mirror and glass now litter the floor…anything that may cast a reflection of himself, I deduce. His naked torso and face behold harsh blunt fingernail marks impairing his flesh. Another attack on himself. When will they stop?

He seems oblivious of my entrance as I walk forward to lay his dinner upon the ground at his feet.  
"Sora," the slight twitch of his hooked fingers is the only sign of him even hearing me, "your dinner."

He seems to ignore me. Head still bowed.  
"Please," I insist, "you must eat."  
Each word spoken seems to raise and tense the muscles of his shoulders and back, bracing himself against inevitable pain. _To protect himself…from me. So I cannot hurt him again_. A threatened pup.

Slowly situating myself beside him, I become exceedingly aware of the tension that has seized Sora's entire form. Jaw set, shoulders hunched as if to brace himself against a strike of violence. The harsh furrow of his brow - so troubled - spurs me forward.

Timidly slipping my fingertips from his temple to the curtain of brown brushing his brow, I willed my efforts to calm him – bring him comfort one way or another. His cerulean depths flutter closed as my nails lightly graze the skin of his scalp, down to the base of his neck. His brow uncurling, Sora's stance drops, becoming slacken as I rearrange myself to be situated behind him. Placing both hands onto the bare skin of his shoulders, I proceed to warm and stretch out the muscles of his back before proceeding to throw my stocking-clad legs out either side of him.

A relieved groan trembles his frame as I strengthen my massage, slowly working the knots and tight muscles on either side of his straightened spine. I cannot help but fathom that with every kink that is released, two replaces it within the same moment. Biting my lip, I slip my kneading fingers lower down Sora's reddened back – a sudden shiver and hitched breathing grasps my attention as gooseflesh overtakes his arms and neck.

Coming to a halt in my movements, I take note of the dress shirt lying discarded against the bedside table.  
"Are you cold?" leaning forward slightly, I incline my reach in the direction of his garment, "I could fetch-"  
"No."

Turning back to assess the closeness of his voice, I am rooted in place from tip to toe as Sora's stare holds my eyes, locking me under his gaze. His lower back is forgotten. Drawing my grasp along the ridges and contours of his spine to perch atop his broad shoulders limply – I can barely acknowledge the quickened rise and fall of his torso as his breath numbs my senses. The weight between my outstretched legs shifts, turning his form towards and against mine as Sora cups my loose jaw.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes back into the darkness of my head in result of the blue of his eyes darkening and retreating, seemingly feeding upon every detail of my face. I see the hunger burning from my own eyes reflected bluntly back at me, perplexing me. I hunger. I burn. From the heated skin of lips to the flushed flesh of my fingers, I ache for the relief that my body expresses only the compelling creature before me can deliver for me.

Curling my fingers rashly into tresses of Sora's hair, instincts of a ravenous nature tickle my mind, seducing the control over myself and the situation I find myself. They want him…

_Lies. No_.

_I_ want him. For myself. I desire to stand by him, relish in his company and life. Selfishly take hold, and never relinquish. _Not_ to serve him…

For no other reason than I want Sora.

"Sora," a wild gasp and I push forward, sealing my fate and decision as our lips meet. The slow build to fire our first kiss was is discarded; passion bursts through us within the single beat of one's heart, prickling pleasure coursing through to the far reaches of my throbbing veins. Every sense intensifies. The moment my back meets the plush comforter is recognised through the settling mist of heat and humidity surrounding me.

Smooth muscle relaxes over my pinned figure, slipping easily into the embrace of my bent legs and cradling arms. Sora's weight is surprisingly pleasant to my current state of mind, assuring my desires of his hunger for me and my closeness. His lounging position slips the skirt of my dress several inches higher upon my legs, revealing the lacy edges of my stockings. I tremble in delight as caressing pressure tracks the stitching of my right stocking to the frilly edge hitched around the top of my knee. Warming strokes of bare hands against bare skin, I never knew such pleasurable bliss.

Clawing his hair, I pant desperately for air through my nose as our lips continue to mould and push greedily against one another. Something warm and wet traces my bottom lip, leaving behind a chilled trail as I feel Sora's teeth tug and begin to gnaw the plump flesh.

_More_.

Fingers of Sora's right hand, once grasping my jawline, now skims along the column of my neck - leaving tingles in their wake – until they reach the side of my garmented ribcage and proceed to hoist my upper body against his, more firmly, chest to chest.

This action, however, steels what little breath I hold left, forcing me to heave my swelling lips from his own, and in doing so, dragging forth a pained whimper from both myself and Sora. Panting, mixed breath stirs the air as I repeatedly flex and release my grasp on Sora's chocolate locks. Slowly yet surely, my dizziness settles.

Resting brow against brow, I find not the strength to open my eyes. Brushing my nose against his - tracing irregularly along the bridge – as an animal would, seeking out the comfort and reassurance of their mate's presence. Feeling him carry out the same action, I bite my lip in silent satisfaction.

"You felt it as well," at his words, I open my eyes to Sora in search of meaning, "the draw... Before you kissed me – I could see it in your eyes - you felt it."

_'…as well.' He felt it_. I bathe in his words, truly delighted.  
"Yes," I nod, curious of his reaction.

He does not disappoint. The smile that breaks through all his pain drives my heart beat into frenzy. Eyes truly alight, the baby blue flecks glisten for the first time within their depths. He has never smiled…truly _smiled_ before me in the past.

"Sora," I said, brushing my fingers along the hairs on the back of his neck.  
"Mmm?" He in turn strokes his fingertips along the flushed skin of my cheek, drawing a circuit along it adorningly.  
"I want to stay." Sora's stroking ceases as he looks questionably at me, then dejectedly.  
"Danella, I do not want you to stay here for a debt. Please, you owe me n-"  
"No," I interrupt, shushing his protests, "I do not wish to stay for that. I want to stay with you. For me."  
He frowns, not fully grasping my meaning or…unsure he wants to.  
"I want to stay because it is what I want. I want to stay here with you, not for the debt that was never meant to be. The days I have spent here - even under orders - have been the most…content of my entire life. You, Aeris, Donald and yes – even Axel. You have all been like a protecting family for me.  
"I feel at home here. More so then I ever could back at my village."

Sora seems dazed by my confession for a moment, free of all defining emotion. Then he is retreating from my embrace, standing before the bed and between my parted legs before he offers a hand for me to grasp. When I do, I am lifted from the bed and enclosed in the supressing hold of my protector, feet dangling free. One arm wrapped around my waist as the other encompasses my head, anchoring me to his form. So close and warm, I melt within his arms.

My home.


	14. Chapter 12: HushaBye

Sitting upon the edge of his bed, feet hanging over the carpet floor, I stubbornly encourage Sora to eat that which Aeris has made.  
"Come now, you need to eat," I repeat myself once again, forcing the soup spoon forth to his clamped lips.  
"Mmm-no. I saw the look on your face as well when she first opened that pot," he said, shoving the palm up to block his mouth, "you are just as hungry as I. If not more."

I do not even bother to deny it, releasing an exasperated sigh, "Yes, I am hungry – as are you – however, with what you have been through, I believe you need this more than I."  
"No. And that is final." his words do seem final; however, there is an unsteady resolve behind them. A way to a man's heart is truly through his stomach.

An order, which is what I ordinarily would have taken his words to be if we had not already established my free will no more than an hour ago.  
_Hmmm… I can still turn this in my favour_.  
"Final? Is that an order now, sir?" I say, masking my anticipation with hurt. To truly treat me as a servant after releasing me of my duties would not only be contradictory, but cruel. I hasten to continue as I watch his hand fall and his face pale in shock – near horror, "I understand. I will return this to the kitchen before I-"  
"Danella!" he finds the will to croak past his dried throat, gripping my wrist as I had begun to move off the bed, "That is not what I meant at all. Please, I did not mean to say it the way I did. I just – I want you to eat – ugh, even that sounds like an order! No, I am sorry; I meant it with good intentions…"  
"Sora, hush." No longer wishing to prolong his suffering, I stop his flustered blabbering, "I was only jesting. I know you did not mean to say it in the context that you did. I understand, I was being nearly as stubborn as you in the desire for you to get some food in the gut of yours."

My apologetic smile eased his tension as he released a deep lungful of breath.  
"I never want to order you around again, Danny…" he mumbled, eyes downcast as he traces my wrist with his thumb, "I never deserved your dedication."  
"No more, Sora," I said, cupping the dish and firmly thrusting it into his arms, "enough of such talk. Please. Eat, and I will promise to do the same once I see Aeris back in the kitchen – no doubt she has reserved a plate of my own."

With another restrained twitch of his mouth he accepts the spoon from my grasp before proceeding to relish in the soup. The smell alone makes the roof of my mouth water. I prayed for my stomach not to grumble for my inevitable embarrassment.

"Here." Sora said, offering me a spoonful before my lips, "Please? Eat before you drool across the duvet."  
And cue the blush that now burns the apple of my cheeks.  
_Well, he did say please…_ I thought, leaning forward to take some of the soup, letting it slide along my tongue, coaxing a pleased moan from the back of my throat.  
"Mmm?" Sora mimicked my moan, managing to make it sound like a humming question. His eyebrow was quirked, amused.  
Smiling, I swallow down the soup before I "mmm" in returning confirmation.

"Aeris has really outdone herself with this dish." I said, running a finger against the corner of my mouth to ensure I did not miss a sip of what I have been given.  
"Glad we can agree on that," Sora said cheerfully, gulping down the rest of the soup, "you do know that if you had just listened to reason, you would be having your fill right away. Rather than waiting to return to the dining room."  
I suppress the urge to rolls my eyes skyward, nibbling the inside of my cheek as my stomach growls in agreement with his statement, "Do not start that again. This is your bowl of soup – you eat it. I can wait."  
He merely shrugs. Stubborn young man.

Setting the finished dish aside, Sora refuses to shift from his perch, facing me within an arm's length of space from each other. Now, with naught to say, my wandering thoughts drift to the situation I found myself in when I first sat upon this bed not so long ago. His proximity was not helping the matter of my embarrassment in result of our actions.

I never knew one could lose themselves so deeply in the heat. The desire and animalistic passion. So new, however, I knew deep within my bones that it was right. The natural instinct to draw another so close to oneself that you all but crawl into their skin. To be devoured and consumed in fire. And what a blissful blaze it was. I truly have been neglected in this area of my youth, as Catherine, my café manager, had suggested.

"Danella?" Sora's voice breaks me from my thoughts, alerting me to the fact that I had been staring, vacant and shamelessly, upon him. The flush was back in his right cheek for which he scratches nervously.

His red cheek has no comparison to my own blush at the moment. How mortifying…  
"There…something on your mind?"  
"No!" I squeaked.  
He chuckled, encouraged by my growing nervousness, "Does not seem that way. What _are_you thinking about?"

_Oh, my lord, Axel's teasing truly has rubbed off on him_.  
"Nothing of concern." I said, trying my very best to meet his eyes and to hold our gaze. My face still burns nevertheless. The bed dips and creaks under his weight as he draws closer, laying his hands on either side of my knees as I sit back on my ankles. Now our faces are so close to one another, I can feel his quickened breath dance along my face, sending my skin into a fit of gooseflesh.  
"Really? There is nothing _whatsoever_ on that mind of yours?" he questions, eyes dancing between my own eyes and lips, "Nothing that has to do with me?"  
_Dear lord, help me_.

I shake my head half-heartedly, unable to form words as my breathing hitches and accelerates. He hums before brushing his parted lips over my own, coaxing me forward for more.  
"No?" he whispers, "Mmm, I would hate to think you were lying to me, Danella." Though playful, his words still hold a warning. A warning that I do not know whether or not to take seriously. All the same, I gulp, the nerves connecting my brain to the muscles of my mouth to form words seemingly detached.

"Maybe I need to investigate further." he said, running his nose along my heated cheek bone, his words brushing his lips against me, "Find out the truth behind the tempting colour of your cheeks."  
His 'investigating' prompts my neck back, allowing access to his hungry caresses. My eyes find their way into the darkness of my skull.  
"Were you, by any probability, thinking about what we were doing..." he said, releasing a warm pant of breath against my collar bone as he nuzzles the material of my blouse's neckline aside, "on this bed...little over an hour ago?"  
I can only manage a suffocated mumble.  
"Were you thinking of when I had you under me, perchance?" For where I now find myself to be once again, "Of my hands here?"-upon my ankle-"Or, perhaps here?"-upon the bare skin of my lower thigh.  
"Aah…"  
"Hmm, it sounds like I am getting rather close to the answer, Danella." He said, kissing and nipping the swell of the gradually exposed flesh of my chest.  
_When did he manage to loosen the ties of my bodice? Oh, who on this given earth cares!_

"Hey, Sora, I wanted to ch- Woah, woah, woah!" Sora's lips and fingers are suddenly gone, leaving behind a burning cold in their wake. I want them back…however, with Axel now in the room; something tells me that that will be all but impossible. Cue the stuttering and flustered faces as we jump away from each other. I quickly fumble with the ties of my blouse, "None of that, kiddies! Tsk, tsk, no bing-bing without a wedding ring."  
_Oh, good lord, kill me now…_  
"Axel, what the hell! Get outta here!" Sora shouted, proceeding to throw a pillow at the redhead standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe. He dodges the flying cushion of feathers with ease before he begins to make his way into the room.  
"No way José," he said, a smirk is plastered on his face, "I am gonna stay here till I am sure you won't take advantage of my lil rose petal, again. Got it memorized?"  
"Not this nonsense again, Axel," Sora huffed, "she is not your _anything_ - let alone your 'rose petal'. Got _that_ memorized?"  
I cannot help but giggle.  
"Deny it all you want, little man, but I am still gonna protect her innocence-"  
"Axel!" I squealed, begging him to stop.  
"-from the likes of your overactive hormones."

All falls silent as I conceal my burning face within my hands. I cannot look at them.  
_Humiliating_. I thought, wanting nothing more than to bury myself into the sheets and stuffing of the bed beneath me.  
"A-Axel…" Sora stutters. I do not need to see to know his eyes have gone wide, his cheeks are burning, and his jaw has gone slack like a gapping fish. A moment passes before I hear his voice lose emotion, adopting an indifferent tone, "You have all but three seconds to leave my room with all limbs intake before I call for Aeris. She would not appreciate the fact you have reduced Danella to a mortified and cowering lump of skirts…"

Finally gaining the courage to lift my head, I am surprised to see Axel looking slightly…fearful? Truly? What could Aeris possibly do to him?  
"U-u-uh," he trips over himself as he rips off his hat, and dips himself into a bow in my direction, "I beg your pardon, Danella. I did not mean to embarrass you as I have."  
If I did not know any better, I would say that he was sweating bullets down his brow.  
"I only meant to tease Sora – er, which possibly wasn't the best idea - could you maybe _not_mention this to Aeris? Please, Danny?" he tried to chuckle off his plea, but it was still unsteady. Aeris truly had power over this young man – I did not want to know why. If it results in him ceasing his teasing, then I will take what I am given.

I nod, mouth still dry as I finger the collar of my newly buttoned blouse self-consciously. From this moment on, I believe I will never be able to look at Axel levelly again – not after what he just witnessed.  
"Good. Um, yes." Axel said, repositioning his hat as he scratches the back of his hair, avoiding eye contact with either of us, "I should be going…um, now."  
And within the moment of the single heartbeat, the young hatter was gone. Left behind to fend for myself. What now?  
Gulping, I draw my knees up against myself. Idly, I play with my skirt, twisting the fabric around my fingers, silence filling the hollow pit in my stomach.  
_Say something, Sora. Please!_ I scream desperately within my thoughts. I cannot bring myself to speak for myself, fearing something beyond the normal stupidly will slip from my lips.  
"Um,"  
_He speaks_.  
"I'm sorry. 'Bout Axel and…well, about the situation I put you in." An apology. Now that I did not expect. I force myself to stop fidgeting enough to look at him, meeting his flushed and wary expression, "I should not have been so forward with you. It was unkind of me to- um, well, bring up what we did…er, earlier."

Now, while I do agree that bringing up what we had done before had dug me deeper and deeper into a sea of nerves, what he had done while he spoke of such things…  
_Oh my, why did Axel have to interrupt that?_I mentally swoon.

"Please, Danella." he sounds so unsure of himself. Such a contrast to his confidence from moments ago, "Speak to me."  
A simple enough request. However, that does not prevent the parching of my throat as I realize I must seem like a thoughtless mute at present.  
"No need to apologize." I said, gnawing my bottom lip. Shaking his head, I know he is about to protest,"Truly, Sora. No harm done, I will just have to ensure I do not cross Axel's path without Aeris graciously by my side." I try to laugh off my embarrassment. It does not seem to work as I watch him frown.  
"Da-"  
"I must be going." I hastily interrupt him, "As you pointed out beforehand; I have yet to eat. And I must say; I cannot wait to have a bowl of that soup to myself."  
Unsure of what to say, Sora stares wordlessly as I relinquish my place from atop his bed and scramble to gather his discarded plate. Before I can make a move for the door, his frown slips away to be replaced by a crooked smile as his dark locks fan along his line of vision.  
"Yeah." He said. The happiness his smile tries to convey fails to reach the soul of his eyes, "You're right. I hope you enjoy your dinner, Danella. Please give my thanks to Aeris for me?"  
I nod, unsure whether or not I should leave him in this state.  
_Too late now…_

"Good night, Sora," I said, dipping my head only slightly as not to upset him. I do not mean to make it seem in any way demeaning of myself.  
"Good night, Danella. Sleep well."

…

Reaching my destination, I am surprised to see Aeris left, once again, by herself to attend to the kitchen. Clearing my throat with a breath of courage, I enter the room further until I am situated at her side.  
"Hello, Aeris," I said, resting Sora's plate onto the bench to be washed. She pauses in her cleaning long enough to address me with a smile, "Sora gives his thanks for the meal."  
"How kind. He always did favour my cooking," she muses, dusting off the soap suds from her hands, "however, you have yet to eat your own dinner, my dear, if I am not mistaken?"  
"Um, yes."  
"Now that will not do at all. Come on, I'll fix you a plate."  
Still hot in its pot, Aeris fills another bowl with the delectable soup before decorating the plate with a side of croutons. Seating myself upon one of the kitchen stools, I thank her before eagerly shovelling the warming broth into my growling stomach.  
_A taste is naught compared to the entire dish_. I concurred, nibbling on the soup dipped croutons.

Before I know it, the rest of the soup is gone. That does not reason that I have had my fill, however, one bowl should be enough to last me the night.  
"Thank you, Aeris." I said, wiping the corners of my mouth to ensure I do not leave a mess, "That truly was delicious – and I am sure Sora will testify to that."  
She laughs lightly, eyes shining as she clears my plate away along with Sora's, "Oh, I have no doubt. The little master has always seemed to favour my cooking. Even when he was little."  
"For good reason, I assure you."  
"Thank you, Danny. You truly are sweet to say such things."  
I blush with a shy titter, flicking the ringlets of my fringe aside.  
"All went well I trust?" she asked, draining the sink before she sits upon a stool at my side.  
"Went well?"  
"Yes. When you brought the little master his dinner earlier. You two talked?"  
_Oh...well I do not need to share _all_ that happened. I did promise Axel after all_.  
"Yes, um, we talked before he finished his plate."  
"And...?" she encourages me to continue. I would not put it past her that she knows that I am evading in order to keep a certain series of events to myself.  
"And...I have decided that I wish to stay." I recall my previous declaration I made to Sora. Aeris would not mind that I desired to stay, correct? "Here. With you all."

"Oh, Danella! This is wonderful news!" She all but squealed as she drops from her perch to wrap me into the embrace of her arms. To which I eagerly return, "You will not regret this, Danny. I promise you."  
Presenting me with a kiss on the cheek, in turn, the weight of my worry is lifted from my shoulders by her joy. Allowing the beaming warmth of my heart to swell.  
"I know I will not," I said, "I have come to care for this household too much to abandon it."  
I feel the curve of Aeris' smile against the crown of my head before she draws back in order to place a hand against the side of my face.  
"As this household came to care for you. From the very beginning."  
It takes me a moment to consider these words. And once I do…I can see the truth. I _have_been cared for since the very moment I awoke on that cemented floor. Each of them cared. However, it was not obvious from the very beginning…

Sora concealed his own fear and concern beneath his orders. Fear of what I would uncover. Fear of what I might do should I ever get close enough to find out the least bit of information about his past. However, that fear did not hinder his concern and need for my safety. Despite the monster within, my life was saved – not ended. I was kept at a needed distance…until yesterday.  
"I believe I have come to see that very truth, Aeris."  
"You know," she begins whilst tracing the curls back behind my left ear, gaze never wavering, "I believe Sora to be blessed to have someone like you in his life. To mend that what once was broken inside of him. I hold no doubt in my heart that can, Danny."  
I cannot think of any sort of suitable response. 'Mend'? How can I repair anything? I am hardly restored myself.  
"No need to worry." She told me. I must have let my doubts slip through my expression, "You would be surprised how much progress Sora has made since you came into his life. Occasionally, repairing someone requires no action at all. Only your support."

…

Slipping into my cashmere nightgown, I think back on the events of today. Countless varying emotions. My mental state had been pushed to the limit. So distinct from my condition now as I ready myself for bed. Almost as if all the palaver is dispatched by the setting sun. I chuckle to myself, thinking of what the morrow's sunrise will bring. Certainly events will be more subdued than that of today.

Setting my hairbrush aside, I gaze into my dressing table mirror. I begin to regard my reflection, for the first time since residing here in this mansion. Left naked without Aeris' makeup. I see myself. Freshly tamed, my golden curls frame my doll-like face. Small and heart shaped. Vastly pale, the candlelight almost shimmers across my skin. The settling blush from today; a splash of red paint on a white canvas. The days gone by of cleaning indoors with little to no time in the sun were no doubt the cause of my growing pallor.

My golden-brown eyes, wide and beaming, take in the details of my brightened state curiously. Begging the day with such misfortune and misery, I never would have thought I would…_glow_like this ever again. Yet, Sora made it feasible. He saved me from the shadows, once again. In more ways than one.

_How I wish I could repay such actions…_I thought as I turn from the mirror and settle into the sheets of my bedding. I wish to help him. Save him. But I am not sure by what means. What Aeris said still puzzles me.

'_Occasionally, repairing someone requires no action at all..._' No action? So am I to just live here and watch him suffer through such torments and miseries? '_...no action at all. Only your support._'

I sigh, burying my teary eyes into the plush of my pillows. Support. Support can only take you so far…

…

_"Someone has to draw those things away," he said, running his thumb over the tear on my cheek, rubbing it dry. _

Roxas. He's here. He is alive!

_"And I'm...I should be the one to do it." _

What? No. No, do not leave me. Do not go! You will die!

_"They'll never stop." _

No! Stay with me!

_Blood. Brother's blood. Brother is gone. Brother cannot cry out anymore.  
"Well done, my pets."_

…

I gasp into consciousness as I shoot forth from the depths of another nightmare. Heaving through gasping breath, I hurry onto my weakened legs to reach the readied bucket by my bedside. 'Ready' for such occasions…  
The heaving does not stay dry for long as I lose the contents of my stomach into the cold pail. The floor beneath my knees seems to sway uneasily as I grip the rim of my silver saviour. I break out into a cold sweat, the smell twisting my stomach further as every inch of my body aches. In particular, my throat.

I fight the urge to lick my dry and cracking lips. The roof of my mouth tingles as the remains of dinner passes by.

_Ugh…I hate this part of the day…_ I grumbled within the disorder of my thoughts. _I have had enough of this! Leave me be. Have I not suffered enough for you?_  
A dazed spell slips over me, encouraging me to relinquish my hold on the pail in order to lie back onto the carpet floor. Pushing the silver container away, I cease breathing through my nose to avoid another wave of sickness.

It takes little over a few minutes to steady myself and settle my stomach. However, I know I will need to wash out my mouth sooner rather than later. Save my tongue from reaching the foul taste.

_Time to pay a visit to the master bathroom_.

After finding a tooth brush in the mirror cabinet one night, I had been saved of bile-mouth for many days past.  
With a few minty stokes of the brush and a gargle of water, I dry the rims of my lips the hand towel hanging over the wall ring.  
_Thank heavens for toothpaste_. I lastly massage my temples, taking a deep breath before I look back at my own reflection. My skin now gleams with a green sheen. And my eyes, once so bright, are now hollow and grim. Such memories can cause such an effect to oneself. I remember Sora's eyes reflecting such expressions before. His memories. In their way, more traumatizing then my own.  
_Sora_.  
Reaching out for the door handle, my vision sways, shifting my hand-eye coordination before I quickly brace myself against the solid and still door frame. My arm and hip complains as they are slammed against the creaking wood.  
_I am no better than a toddler!_My mind complains, seeking much needed rest. My body physically protests as I gain my footing enough to open the door and head down the hall for my bed room.

"_…Aaah!_"  
I almost jump out my skin. The cry reverberates off the walls, shaking the glass of the windows. I follow its source and my heart is kicked into gallop as I come face to face with Sora's bedroom door.

Screaming. It raises gooseflesh across the skin of my neck's back as I step into the creaking doorway.  
"No!" I flinch, "Stop!" Sora's voice – hoarse and panicked – sends my heart into a humming-bird pace. What little moonlight left of the night slips through the tattered drapes, bathing a thrashing bundle of sheets and skin in phantom light. Frantic, I scan the room for impending danger...however; nothing remotely dangerous resides amongst the shadows.

"Nmm..." I hear him drone from his tussled bedding. His lips are pulled tautly across his bared teeth in a grimace as his stiffened fingers tear the bed sheets. Eyes clamped tightly against dimming reality, he dreams.  
_A nightmare_.

"Leave 'em..." a broken sob breaks his anguished plea as I hasten to his side. Grasping his trembling shoulders, I shake him, prompting him to awaken, his head falling limply.  
"Come back, Sora!" I yell, still shaking, "It is but a dream, now awaken. Please!"

"Take _me_!" he shrieks before prickling pain seizes my upper arms. His hands, once occupied by his bed spread, are now cutting the circulation of blood to my entire arms. Wide and distraught, pale blue eyes bind me within their fear. Tears swim along the brim of his lashes as he gradually comprehends his surroundings.

"Dan...Danny," despite his hold on me, I find the ability to reach forth and trace my fingers along the coarse scars of his temples to the fine hair upon his head.  
"Hush now..." I cooed lightly to him, easing my touch along his scalp, stroking his brunette knots away, "…just a nightmare. You're home."  
With every word and every stroke of his hair, Sora's breathing hitches, revealing his chocking agony in the form of crystal-clear tears. His trembling causes my own as his grasp gradually eases.

"Danella-" he starts once again.  
"Hush. It will be okay. I'm here now."  
His eyes linger over me desperately as if to ensure the truth of my presence, in flesh and blood, and will not slip from his loosening grip. Cupping his jaw, I nod as I whisper my assurances and hush his sobs.

Once I am free, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and rest his head under my chin and against my collar, rocking him as I comfortingly pet his hair.  
"Easy now…I'm here. I'm here." becomes my soothing lullaby as I await his calm.

"I had…" he croaks out through his tears, "another…vision – a me-memory."  
He has no need to further explain what he means.

'_…Sora doesn't remember what he has done when the Heartless takes total control. Those memories are locked away for what could be months or years on end. Only when he dreams - when his guard is down at its most vulnerable - do the memories resurface._'

"They w-would…still be-"  
"Enough." I intrude, stopping him from upsetting himself further. I know of what he was planning to say.  
_…still be alive had I been strong enough to stop it…_  
His jaw and hands clench against his need to convince me of his guilt.  
"It is _not_ your fault, Sora. Please, think yourself not as the monster but as the victim. You did not choose this life; you do nothing of evil willingly."  
His whimper is muffled within the fabric of my nightdress' collar. The barrier around his trauma has shattered around him, leaving him vulnerable to the Heartless' deeds. How I wish I could piece together the wall, break down the rush of nightmares, and save him from himself. Wishful thinking…

'_…repairing someone requires no action at all. Only your support._'

"Think of it no more, Sora." I said, tracing his cheek with my thumb, smearing the trails of his tears, "Please, try to rest."  
No longer sobbing, his breathing continues to hitch lightly as he pulls his head free from my grasp to level himself with my gaze. Emotionally drained, eyes dulled and darkened, he seems worried – scared even.  
"I'll d-dr-dream again!" he said through stuttering breath, once again gripping my arms, emphasising his words with jolts of my shoulders, "I'll s-s-see their deaths. I _cannot_re-rest."

_I know how you feel…_

Contemplating his words and our circumstances, I draw my fingers up along his temples before cradling his face close to my own.  
"Then lie with me," he blinks, surprised by my bluntness no doubt, "We can…not-rest together…?"  
My heart beat spikes nervously as I await his answer. Maybe he would rather leave the room to explore his restlessness then rest on his bed here with me. His Adam's apple bobs harshly as he reaches forth to trace the pad of his thumbs along the shadows beneath my eyes, truly seeing them for the first time.  
"You suffer the nightmares…of what I-" noticing my sharp glare, he quickly recovered, "- _it_ did…to your family."  
I nod slowly, not wishing to discourage his touch as it lingers along my paled cheeks. His eyes dart from the base of my hairline to mine own eyes, and once again, before he gradually begins to lean forward. I stifle a gasp as his lips part an inch before mine…prior to slipping up and placing a warm, tender peck upon my brow. Slightly perplexed by his action, I frown questionably towards him only to receive a sheepish twitch of his mouth and his rosy cheek.  
"My mother…used to do that for me," he struggles to keep eye contact with me as he explains, "in order to keep the bad dreams away. '_A kiss on the forehead at night will dull the nightmares' bite_'."

I can tell it is not easy for Sora to speak of his parents, the expected darkening glaze of his eyes show his pain where his body does not. Smiling lightly, I return his gesture, lingering against his forehead longer than he to draw in the musk and tang of his scent. Masculine and pleasant. I force myself to pull away before I get exceedingly carried away.  
"And now their bite will dull along with yours," I said, stomach still unsettled somewhat.

Losing his grip on my arms, they barely grasp my fingers as he eases himself down onto the shredded bedding. Resting his head against his goose feather pillows, he tugs me forward, silently asking me to recline alongside him. Licking my dried lips, I gulp, unsure of myself and this new development.  
"Danny…" my internal battle is silenced by his shy call. He is clearly as nervous about this situation as I am – if not more so. "Please?"  
My nerves relinquish to my desires as I lounge down on my side, resting my own head against his pillows. Soft. His bed is soft despite their recent wear, offering me comfort.

We, now, face one another – mirroring reflections. Sharing the same pillow, the smallest of animals could rest itself in the space between us, a fact neither of us is ignorant of. The yearning to reach out and make contact with his body grows every second we hold each other's gaze and hands. It is not even _nearly_enough for me…

_Wa-wait – warmth…_

Otherwise occupied by my thoughts, I failed to realize the shift in Sora's movements. His unrestricted left hand now reached across the valley of space between us, tracing the stitching of my garment along my waist. It was not quite a tickle, though it was hardly a stroke either. It was a caress - a hesitant, uncertain caress. Distinct from his previous passion-ridden fondling, this was slow and awakening. My limbs ached to reach forth and encase him within my embrace whilst my body trembled and practically purred in pleasure of his given attentions.

While also pleasant, it was, furthermore, reassuring. He cares – his touch says it all. He cares for me, my emotional fragility cradled as he comes to lay his hand upon my shoulder before shifting forward. A deer in the torch light, I am still as he rests his chin upon the crown of my head, further curving his reach over my shoulder to draw me forward from the hold he has on my back. My hands find their way against the clothed padding of his chest, warm and beating expressively as I settle into his hold, our legs brushing against one another. I find it within myself to release a content sigh…which is soon echoed by his own in the form of my name. How it does please me to hear him call me by name. My heart swells, fuelling my need to say something to pass through the silence. Something to give in return for what he has given me.

"_Hush-a-bye…_" I sing against the pulse of his throat, his grasp on me strengthening in return,  
"_Don't you cry  
Go to sleep, my little baby…  
In your bed  
Momma said  
'Baby's riding up to dreamland…'_"

As the base of the lullaby fades, I draw my head back from Sora's chin to look back upon him. Eyes closed to the world around him, his breathing has settled into a steady rhythm, fanning my hair with its warmth. He sleeps…with the grace of a smile upon his lips. The lips that I kiss before settling under his chin once more, seeking the darkness of sleep that soon consumes me as I listen to the beat of his heart settled beneath my ear.

…

I stir, surprisingly tranquil, after being roused by the rising sun. Stomach settled and heartbeat calm, I breathe a sigh of satisfaction. To slumber the night away, at long last, with naught to disturb my restlessness. No nightmares…

I snuggle further into my silk covered pillow, breathing in its alluring scent, like a cub drawn to a mother's pelt. However, I find it quite interesting to find that the pillow is somewhat…stiff. It does not sink beneath my weight as it should. Almost as if it has weight of its own. My sluggish musings are further perplexed as my fingers trace up the material rested against my face to shuffle over a mound of cloth and land against naked human flesh. Human flesh that jumps beneath my touch. It is so warm. Pounding beneath the tips of my fingers. Why is it doing that?

Blinking past the crusted sleep at the corners of my eyes, I clear my vision enough to see the light of morning bathing my white 'pillow'. My breathing expires as I slowly follow the path of my arm to see my hand resting against the bared flesh of a very pale - very _male_- chest. His nightshirt is rumpled to thoroughly that only a fair few buttons remain intact, exposing the rise and fall of the chest it encloses. And…from what I can tell, I am currently resting against his shoulder and collarbone. I have a clear view of a gulping Adam's apple and neck.

_Oh god. Sora!_I all but mentally squeal as I lie frozen against my human pillow. Forcing my staggered body to function, I take a much needed breath as I try to examine my current position without appearing to have awakened.

My left arm is now curled between his pillow and his right shoulder, my hand had been gripping it snuggly within my sleep. The same arm of his shoulder is settled down to rest against my back. I can feel my face turning a bright shade of red as I realize how my right leg is settled across both legs of Sora, hitching the material of my nightdress up my thigh that now rests along his hips. He is the tree to my koala...  
_I am wrapped around him like a vine!_

"Uh, yes," I cannot help but flinch, breaking what little remains of my slumbering illusion, "you have quite the grip, I must say."  
He chuckles, causing the palm I have against his chest to tremble and jump. I draw back my head, putting slight pressure against him in order to lift my upper body to see him properly. Once within his sight, I bite my lip as I try to regain what little nerve I have left. So much for not-resting together.

Here I was, thinking I was going to get through _one day_ without a single traumatizing moment beneath my belt.  
His expression was so amused; his canine tooth digging into the side of his bottom lip shows me he is trying to restrain his enjoyment. I fight the urge to slap my hand over my eyes and hide from the situation at hand. Absurd unconscious koala tendencies.

Sora raises his hand, slow but determined, up and along the side of my face. Moulding his fingers beneath my cheekbone and against my jaw, he traces the heated skin, eyes focused on his patterns. His grin slowly eases as he finally stops to cradle my jaw.  
"Thank you." He said whilst bracing himself up to further increase our proximity to one another. Now, shoulder to shoulder, my stomach sinks, only to fill with weightlessness, "For last night. It is sad to think that was the first time I have had a few decent hours sleep since my par-…si-since they died."  
_He slept peacefully as well…_

An apologetic smile tugs happily at the corners of my mouth, drawing Sora's brightly reflected eyes. The radiance of the sun dances within their depths as he follows the path his thumb makes across my bottom lip, pulling it from my two front teeth. I had not realized I was still doing that…  
"I slept peacefully also. Well," I said, truly heartened by current events, "then I guess those forehead kisses did the trick, right?"  
My stomach continues to stir uneasily as his eyes flicker forth to my own, still tracing the plump lining of my lip beneath his thumb.  
"I could not believe it was those kisses alone." I feel so cradled by warmth at this given moment. His stare, with eyes so clear and vivid, warms me to the very bones as the sun at my back massages heat into the skin, "I still had nightmares now and again after my mother's kisses. No. I believe the cause was something of a different nature entirely, Danny."

I am not sure I wish to know his theory or not, should it lead to further embarrassment. And yet, I cannot stop my curiosity, whatever it may cost.  
"Your theory…?" I ask tentatively.  
He begins to lean forward, brushing the bridge of his nose along mine, "For one thing; your lullaby. How I missed my mother's songs. And to gain them back with your voice…" he drifts off, eyes closed as he breathes a sight of deep content, "as well; you. Your mere presence. To have someone, like you, care for me so…that you would stay by my side during the night. That you would let me hold you the way I did. It was you. I believe it was naught but you."

One word. Euphoric. I feel euphoric, left dazed by his confession. I _did_ make a difference – like Aeris believed I would. And it required no exertion of effort on my part. To think, something as simple as a song and my company was enough to heal that part of Sora for one night. The shadows beneath his eyes do not seem so heavily lain now.  
"I am glad," I confess myself, returning his gesture along his nose as I reach up to comb his sleep-ruffled locks, "glad to aid you in any way.  
"Now, um, I may be selfish in saying this but, I would like to sleep under the same conditions, on perhaps…a regular basis? For it seems you drive my _own_ nightmares away, Sora."  
He laughs inwardly before opening his eyes to me, "I would not have it any other way. For you see? My intensions are also selfish."

Now _that_ I can quite easily believe… 

**AN:  
For all my __****BATT ****readers.  
****The **_**poll **_**for this story is still running as there has not been a voted majority.****  
An **_**outtake **_**in Sora's point of view will be written, but I want you guys to tell me which chapter - excluding the prologue - you want to be written through his eyes.**

Chapter 1~12

**Comment or review to let me know. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 13: Singing Nightingale

"_Oh, sing sweet nightingale,_"I sing merrily as I comb my hair within the reflection of my mirror, "_Sing sweet nightingale  
High above me  
Oh, sing sweet nightingale  
Sing sweet…Nightingale…_"  
"Someone is happy this morning," I yelp, dropping my brush onto the floor as I whirl around to see Aeris standing against the gaping door. Just as startled as I am.

"Aeris! Lord, you almost gave me a heart attack." I said grasping the fabric at my bodice as my heartbeat pounds within my ears.  
"My apologies, Danny." Aeris said offering me an apologetic smile, "In my defence; you _are_quite easily startled."

I cannot help it. I am meeting with Sora for breakfast and my nerves are shot enough as they are. Turning back to place my comb back upon the dressing table, I catch sight of Aeris' reflection walking towards me. Placing a fair hand upon my shoulder, she speaks softly, "I have heard tale this morning that the little master slept well last night. For the first time in many years as a matter of fact...You would not know why this occurred now would you?"  
I can decipher her tone to hold no accusation or sadness, merely curiosity. Dropping her gaze, my bottom lip once again finds itself held down by my teeth. Certainly I could admit to Aeris regarding what transpired last night? After all, no one's reaction to such news could be worse than that of Axel.

"I suppose I would know a thing or two about that..." I laugh nervously, heating my face, "I-_We_, uh, decided to...see if we could help each other. You see; neither Sora nor I have been getting the best of sleep lately and...well, it was not planned..." I trailed off, curling the ends of my hair around my fidgeting fingers.  
"Mmm?" Aeris hummed, urging me to continue.  
"It was not planned, however...we ended up...sleeping together?" the temperature for which my face now burns has reached an all-time high as I duck my head beneath the curtain of my hair.

Silence. That can never be good...

"Sleeping together...?" I do not understand the trembling within her voice. I brush aside my curls to see Aeris' flushed cheeks and wide eyes burning a hole into the mirror. Why this kind of reaction?  
"Aeris?"  
"_Slept_ together!" her voice breaks harshly, "Little master indeed...I am going to castrate that young man!"  
Her hand is gone and she is making her way to my open door when I recall what 'castrating' entitles. Racing forth to stop her, I grip her arm, holding her in place with me.  
"No, Aeris! It was not like that at all!" I stressed, rather embarrassed that she could think we would have gone so far. "All we did was rest. _Only_ rest. All-_all_ clothes intact."

The very room seems to draw a deep breath as Aeris turns to me once again, brow furrowed.  
"Just slept?" as if I would lie about such a thing, "No other nonsense? Do not lie for him now, Danella."  
"I promise! Nothing more. The most we did was...hold each other. It was-" I clear my parched throat "-pleasant. I...I would like to believe it really helped us last night, Aeris."  
It takes no more than a moment for the fire to extinguish within the depths of her eyes.

"Oh, Danny. I am sorry." she said, petting the crown of my golden hair, "Of course the little master would not behave in such an inappropriate way. It was foolish of me to think so belittling of him.  
"As you may have deduced; I can get a little...intense when it comes to you, Danny. I would hate to hear of your mistreatment."

_Ahh...Axel, you owe me greatly for keeping my mouth shut_, I mused, finally seeing for myself what could have befallen Axel should Sora have followed through with his threat.

"That is alright," I said, releasing her arm from my grasp, giggling, "I am sorry I did not explain more clearly. Ha-ha. Sora might have rescinded his invitation to breakfast had I not stopped you."  
That puts a smile upon her face, "Danny! That is wonderful! Oh, quickly; we must get you ready then!"  
I stammer as Aeris grasps my wrist, hauling me over to the wardrobe, "B-But Aeris, I am already dressed and ready. I do not understand."  
"Oh, hush now, that is not 'ready'. Please, Danny, if not for your sake then for mine – wear a proper dress. These dresses deserve to be worn, just as much as _you_ deserve to wear them."  
Looking down on my simple wardrobe, I see no error in wanting to dress this way. Cream blouse, though a bit bigger fit for me in some aspects, a perfect fit in others. As well, the saddle brown pencil skirt seems fine for what little I have planned to do today. Appropriate attire for a simple breakfast and chore-less day.

"This one, please, you must wear this." Aeris gushed, stripping a dress from its hanger and shoving it into the cradle of my arms. I plead my legs not to give out on me as she piles a pair of cream pantyhose, white ankle boots and a broach along with it.  
"Aeris-" I whined, stumbling back onto the plush bed.  
"No, Danella. This is what you are wearing today - I must insist."

I sigh, knowing from previous experience that it is pointless to argue with Aeris when she becomes fixated on the thought of dressing me up.  
Placing the outfit onto the bed, I brace myself as Aeris dives in to dress up her 'doll'.

...

"Well, I have to admit...it does look nice."

The body of the gown, a soft silk sky-blue, is lined with creamy white trimming and lace. Strapless, it exposes the skin of my collar bone, shoulders and neck whilst my hair is tied loosely up upon my head. Matching cream lace gloves adorn my hands from the elbow down. The boning of the built-in corset shapes my torso whilst the skirt glides down my hips to sway loosely at the toes of my booted feet. Lastly, the broach Aeris pulled from the cupboard, a sapphire and crystal embedded bird is now pinned beneath the swell of my bodice. It _is_ beautiful.

"'Nice'? Oh come now, Danny." she scolded as she combs my hair back from my exposed collarbone, "It's beautiful on you. You look so exquisite in fact that I very much doubt Sora will be able to secure his jaw shut from the flies."  
I blush with pleasure of the thought that my appearance will be pleasing to Sora. I never really had reason to dress to impress – especially that of the male species – back within my home town.

"You really think so?" I asked timidly, turning my mother's necklace between my thumb and forefinger.  
"I _know_ so," she said, pressing her cheek against my own as she hugs me around the shoulders from behind me. So maternal; Aeris truly is another mother to me. I feel safe encompassed within these arms. Protected and loved. My decision to stay grows more concrete every moment spent within the company of these people. I never want to go back to the way I once felt back…home. Never again.

"What's wrong?"  
I awake from my daze to see Aeris' concern for me as I have stood here, unresponsive.  
"Oh, nothing! Sorry. No, nothing is wrong. I was just…thinking." I forcibly tug the corners of my mouth upward.  
"Do not dwell so much on the dark past, Danny." I grip the forearm that gives me a comforting squeeze, "If you do, you may find yourself passing the brighter future by."

_Brighter future…_

A future with Aeris. Axel. Donald. Sora… A future with them. Like that of a family. A family of my own. They found me and saw fit to bring me into their home – their lives – with trust and care. Sheltered and living the way I am now; I dare not think what state I would be in had they not saved me. I love my family.

_Family. I…have a family_, I feel my heart clench. Mother, Father and Brother – they died so long ago it seems. Left alone with no family, no love. _They_ were my family, my protectors. But…no more. A lie it is that I was left alone and unloved. I have a family. Blood does not make a family. The love you share between one another is what builds the ties of family – stronger and stronger they grow, every day.

"I love you, Aeris…" the grip around me becomes a chokehold for a moment.  
"As I love you, Danny. As we all do."  
Drips of warm water falls upon the skin of my collarbone and Aeris' arm, quickly gathering in number.  
"Hush now, love. Hush. No more tears…"  
I am crying. But I am not sad. No. Anything to the contrary. I am happy, deeply and whole heartedly. For the first time in years. I _feel_ loved.

…

Slipping my fingers along the dining room door, I take another deep calming breath. I pat my cooling cheeks to ensure there are no betraying tears sneaking from the corners of my eyes.  
Taking a breath, I push the door forward and enter the room.

Stumbling through the doorway, the master chair situated at the dining table creaks at me. This alerts me to its sudden movement.

Sora jerks out of his chair and faces me in anxious greeting. I take a moment to admire his appearance whilst I fidget with my own.  
Cleaned and polished. A stark contrast to how he appeared last night, tossing restlessly amongst his sheets. His hair, fixed into its usual messy spikes, his fringe hangs away from his eyes for the first time. Cautiously open and welcoming, I could dream of only these eyes for a time and never grow used to their expressiveness.  
A white flannel poet shirt hangs loosely upon his form, its V-neck collar flipped upwards to hide the sides of his neck and bare the dip of his collarbone. Its bishop sleeves are rolled up to the elbow, baring his scars to me. However, I am not intimidated by them. No, not now. They are markings of his pain, not his anger. He would never hurt me. And I will make certain he never hurts _himself_ again.

I can see he was uncertain of my reaction to the reveal of his skin, laid bare for my critique; he leaves himself vulnerable to my possible rejection and his hurt.

_Silly young man..._

Sighing, I take my stance before him as he stands stiffly, watching my every move like a cornered doe. Taking my eyes away from his own, I allow myself to focus on the patterns I trace along his face. No scars stain the brow of his paled face. A couple rows of indented skin cross his cheek. Four stroke along the right side of his jaw before continuing down the expanse of his jugular and disappearing into the flipped collar of his shirt. I remember when this one was re-opened.  
_...Misshapen with pain, tortured, his eyes flared like the voids of space as his jaw clenched. He was clawing at his neck, tracing the new raw marks perfectly with his own fingers. Tearing the unseen sin from his skin..._  
This one would have bled him dry without the swift healing on Donald's part. My stomach curdles at the thought.

He trembles slightly as I trace my fingers down, from his neck, to his shoulders. I feel the minor crevasses in his skin beneath the fabric of his shirt. Five pull down from his left shoulder, over his collarbone and along to meet the apex of his chest. Another set curl around his ribcage, almost as if he was trying to hug himself against cold air.

Trailing back to his arms, I find them fainter, but in no way less shocking. Decorating his arms like an intricate tattoo, there is no two inches of skin unmarred by either his or a Heartless' hand.  
"Are you disgusted by them...?" Sora asked, broken but unwavering in his gaze.  
"What? No! Never."  
He seems unconvinced, judging by the furrow of his brow.  
"No, Sora. These scars do not disgust me. However..."  
"Yes...?" he almost sounds like he does not wish to know what I have to say.  
"I am not saying I am not affected by them."  
His Adam's apple bobs dryly as he quickly moves to rolls down his sleeves. Wishing to hide.  
"Stop." I said, grasping his hands firmly before beginning to stroke his palms with my thumbs.  
"Let me explain. I am not disgusted by them. I am...saddened by them."  
"Why?"  
"Because. From such a young age, you have been fighting your demons. The Heartless that lays dormant inside your heart has caused nothing but suffering for its victims"-he flinches at the word-"including _you_. Sora. And yet, you have seen fit to punish yourself for something you had no control over. Majority of these scars are done by your own hand, am I correct?"  
I did not wait. I knew the answer.  
"You have lost so much already. The Heartless have taken so much from the world, and yet you see _yourself_ as guilty."  
"These scars are a symbol of the lives I have destroyed."  
"No!" I snapped angrily, grasping Sora by the sides of his face to stare him down – despite the obvious height difference, "These scars are a symbol of the pain the Heartless forced upon you. You are no more guilty for Its action than I am."  
His face contorts, the exposure of his eyes show me everything.  
"But, if I had just been strong enough-"  
"Enough! Just…enough. We can always wonder 'What if?'. But the fact remains: The past is the past. We cannot change it – no matter how hard we wish to. We can only hope to affect our future by the choices we make now."

The trembling comes once again, in force, raking his entire body as his breathing hitches. Pulling him forward, I wrap my arms around him, placing his head against the cradle between my shoulder and neck, stroking his hair.  
"Shh…it's alright."  
He answers with a sniffling sob, tears trailing down my skin.

_Sora. My broken boy..._

"I promise you, Sora. I will never let It hurt you again." I feel the unsteady sigh he releases against the side of my neck. Making the hairs of the back of my neck stand on end. The result of the air brushing against wet trails on my skin. Or the warmth of his hands gripping at my waist – I am not sure.

Moments pass as Sora begins to settle, shifting his face against my neck. Nuzzling. So much like a man in some aspects, whilst a young boy in others.  
"Come now. It is time for breakfast." I said, combing through his hair one last time before drawing back – trying to ignore his tightening grip – and ushering him into his chair. Refusing to relinquish my entire grasp on him, I take one of the chairs situated closely at his side, always within an arm's length of him.

No sooner did the clock strike eight that Aeris burst through the door, humming merrily as she glides across the room.  
"Good morning, you two," she said, placing a plate in front of each of us. As so many times before, the appetizing aroma assaults me as soon as the dish is placed beneath my nose, "I made something special for this morning. Honey, custard-filled waffles and..."-she produces a glass beaker in hand-"...home-made maple syrup."

I laugh lightly, "Are you trying to put us into a sugar-induced coma, Aeris?"  
I delight in the sound Sora's laughter as Aeris grins down upon us, eyes alight.  
"Now why ever would you think that?"  
"What a nice way to go though: Drowning in a honey-syrup-and-custard-waffle-high." Sora muses happily, the tear tracks upon his face fading beneath his smile.  
"I hope you make it through the first helping..." she sang as she heads for the door.  
"You mean there's more?" Both Sora and I gape.  
"What can I say? I could not help myself this morning." she eyes me in particular; "Something has found me in good spirits today."

My face bursts into flames as Sora witnesses the exchange between us with a confused expression.  
"Enjoy." And she returns to her kitchen, no doubt very satisfied with herself. I see Sora regarding me curiously but I absorb myself in the waffles I have been presented with.  
"She really outdoes herself with each meal she makes," I complimented as I begin to dig into my breakfast, delighting in the way the custard pours from the cut syrupy waffles.

_I was right...she _is_ trying to put us into a sugar-coma_.

Thinking better of asking about Aeris, Sora returns my sentiment and starts to eat his own plate clean.

_Breathe, Danella…Breathe_, I try to soothe myself as I feel Sora glance my way throughout our breakfast. My stomach is in knots enough due to Aeris' comments – he is only making it worse.  
"You, um-"he stumbled over his train of thought as I look up to regard him.  
"I…?" I urged him to continue.  
My jaw falls slack as I watch his right cheek fill with colour. He's embarrassed?  
"You look beautiful this beautiful," he forced out, struggling to hold his gaze, "um, that dress – it suits you."  
Taking a moment to look over my dress. I comb my fingers through my hanging curls, flustered by his complement.

"Yes, thank you. The dress is quite stunning. I am honoured you saw fit to add it to my wardrobe."  
His blush begins to fade, "A dress is only as stunning as the one who wears it, Danella. You…could make a bed sheet look amazing."  
If I was not blushing before, I believe I am now. This is too much.  
"You should learn to take a compliment," he said, playfully teasing me.  
"I will if you will." I countered, finishing with my breakfast.  
"Oh? And what compliment would that be?"  
I pause.  
"Try me."

It takes me only a moment to decide what I am going to tell him. However, this does not quell the embarrassment.  
"Your eyes."  
This leaves him wide-eyed and speechless for a moment. "My…eyes?"  
"Yes. Your eyes are…captivating. Beautiful. And for the first time since I woke up on your hallway floor, you are not hiding them from me."

Silence.

"Learn to take a compliment, Sora…" I try to play off my embarrassment. I never planned to tell him this. Save myself from revealing my acute fascination with his eyes. I cannot be whole-hearted guilty – it is his fault they are so alluring. He hid them from me, spiking my curiosity and obsession from that very moment. Every glimpse granted to me since that day has captivated me. Not just by their familiarity – _Brother_ - but also by their depth. They are the window to his soul, baring so much when freed from the shadows of his hair. Does he know how vulnerable his eyes leave him? Is that why he hid them from me?  
"My eyes." he mused, whispering as he discards his dish, "I share my mother's eyes."  
I begin to stumble over my apology for my carelessness but Sora grasps my flaying hands firmly, silencing me.  
"Do not take my words for pain. I was merely pointing out something I had almost forgotten until this moment. My mother…" he still struggles, yet he continues on, frowning – determined, "…she was beautiful. My father always said it was not her form or figure that ruined him for all others – it was her eyes."  
He is miles away, recalling his father's words as I offer what support I can, petting along his arms.

"When they first met, she hid her face beneath the veil of her blond hair. Every moment he thought he would see her face – her eyes – she would falter and keep her eyes downcast. Only when he tilted her chin up and ask; 'Why hide from me?' did he catch his first glimpse of…heh, 'enchanting blue'.  
"He said from that moment outwards, he was my mother's – in every form of the word. So, you see; it truly was love at first sight. With the first glimpse of my mother's eyes, father fell quickly and deeply."  
Love at first sight. A romanticized notion. However, this myth has been proven factual with Sora's parents. The idea that eyes could cast such an everlasting spell would seem ridiculous had I not experienced it for myself. His eyes are a treasure to behold. Even when glazed over like they are now, eyes wide open yet they witness an entirely different scene.

"I was six years old when he told me that story." Sora said, gulping harshly as I bring him forth, resting my forehead against his own, "It is one of the few pleasant memories I still hold of my youth."  
Trailing my grip away from the back of his neck, I stroke his cheek with my thumb. A laugh escapes him, almost unwillingly. "It is amazing what a simple statement about my eyes can recall…Thank you, Danny."  
"Why thank me? It was only an honest observation on my part."  
"No. Not the compliment – though I will receive it far more easily then you did yours." I blush whilst he chuckles, brushing the bridge of his nose along my own, "No. I am thanking you for helping me remember happier times. Even by accident on your part. I have missed such memories."  
I delight in his words, warmed by the hand that mirrors my own movements against my cheek. This simple act of affection has the power to seep into the bones of my body, drawing forth a pleasured sigh akin to that of a kitten's purr. So close, we sit, nose to nose. The awkwardness of previous encounters has faded. Feeling comfortable in the proximity of a young man for the first time, I inwardly swoon as I begin to lose myself in Sora's eyes. The blue of his eyes have become deeper, yet no less bright. The flecks of baby blue - when otherwise nonexistent - are now filling the colour of his eyes. If I could determine the message reflected in his eyes, it would be…  
"You have become so precious to me, Danella." I blink, surprised. This is not quite what I had in mind, "I will protect you. No matter my fate."

The betraying sign of my tears pierce the corners of my eyes, swiftly blurring my sight as I struggle to compose myself.  
"Why such tears?" he asked, drawing his thumbs over the trails on my cheeks, "Have I upset you with my words?"  
"Ah – no." I clear my throat, blinking past my emotional state. "No. It was not that at all. You caught me by surprise."  
A small smile curves the corner of his mouth. "Is it so unexpected of me to feel protective of you? To believe you are someone I deeply care for?"  
"U-uh. Well…"-_Yes_-"No. I harbour similar feelings."

Two exposing admissions within the span of the same hour. How will I survive the day if I am going to spend my time this way? Next thing I shall know, I could find myself declaring far deeper and impractical feelings for him.  
"Danny," his whispered words draw me from my frantic thoughts, "you have no idea of what it means to me to hear you say such things."

I am somewhat prepared for Sora's intentions as he leans forward. Pausing momentarily to gauge my reaction, he steals my breath with a chaste kiss. There is only so much a lady's heart can take…

Though he remains somewhat innocent, the brushing of his lips against my own provokes a somewhat…less-innocent response from me. With eyes closed, I am forced to drown in his alluring scent, shattering the ties to my tamer persona. I cannot just sit passively by as he offers me such a rare opportunity. His hair is knotted amongst the fingers of my right hand before I can take my next breath, summoning a groan from Sora as he understands my silent request. The brushing of his lips becomes stronger, deeper, forming our lips in longing.

…

My head is spinning by the time we begin to slow down, allowing ourselves to settle our breathing for moments at a time.  
_Lord, how I wish we could do that more often._  
"Mmm…I am glad we can agree on that." Sora hummed, running his fingers through the knotted mess of my hair. Still in a state of daze, I cannot make sense of his words. What are we agreeing upon? I did not say anything…  
"Oh, did I say that out loud…?" I dread.  
His hearty chuckle gives away his answer, "Yes. I believe you did."

"Oh…"  
The true smile returns as his hold tightens marginally around me. I sink against him involuntarily. It seems my body has a mind of its own when it comes to its encounters with Sora's. Only now do I comprehend my current position. Perched upon his lap, thigh-to-thigh, hip-to-hip.

_Holy crow…_

…

A day free of chores. For the first time in lord knows how long.

Back in the village, I had filled my days with work. Anything to keep myself and my mind busy. It became the norm for me. Sleep, eat, work, and read. And repeat. I filled what little time I had to myself with the tales written in the books my mother and I had collected through the years. The collection I continued to add to.

Now, the only thing I can think to do with my time now is roam. What insignificant view of the gardens I had seen during my time outdoors left me wanting.

Head tilted back, I enjoy the sun as it warms my skin. A gentle breeze serves to cool me.  
Julian whinnies from his stables, butting his door with the force of his leg. Restless as ever I suppose. I make my way towards him and smile in greeting.

"Do you wish to join me, Julian?" I asked.  
He lowers his head over the door, levelling with my eyes. I reach up and stroke down along his cheek, loving this stallion.  
"You have been cooped up for far too long. You want to go for a run, aye boy?" I concurred. He stretches further, brushing his muzzle from my jaw before nipping the ends of my hair.  
"I shall take that as a 'yes'."  
Reaching back to heave his saddle from its stand, I unlock the door, slipping inside. Julian waits patiently through his groom and fitting.

Lastly; his bridle. Careful with his ears, I ease the bit between his teeth and rest the reigns down the back of his neck – ready. Pushing the door further out, I hook my foot into the stirrup of the saddle before swinging myself up and onto his back. 'Lady-like' be damned.  
I wait a moment for Julian to settle before flicking the reigns forward, turning outwards and onto the gravel path. Taking a look back toward the mansion, I make sure I am riding away – free of watchful eyes. Certain that I am, I nudge Julian's sides and loosen the reigns, allowing him to surge forth onto the grassy planes and trees. I am pulled through the rush of speed.

What a joy – to be such a magnificent creature. Your legs can carry you blindingly fast through the bush. The grassland bows beneath the power of your hooves. The fine hair of your mane and tail is combed by the wind.

_You must feel that you could run free for miles. Hours. Days. Just to prolong this rush. This feeling._

I envy him this feeling. That I may only experience it as a bystander. A guest upon his back. After an age, I feel Julian begin to slow. His gallop gradually becoming a trot, bouncing me along upon his saddle. The trees begin to thin and the light grows more intense than the shadows. I dip my head to brace myself against the brightness as we surface within an encircled terrain.

Purple loosestrife flowers decorate the flush grassland, bathed in golden light through the trees. With each pad of Julian's hoof into the green and purple, a burst of fragrance tickles my nose as I inhale greedily.

Julian comes to a stop, lowering his head round to the muscle of his shoulder, butting my saddled shoe. I take his lead and dismount, losing the length of my leg to the knee-high field. Drawing through the sea of purple and green, I brush my fingertips along the flowers, hearing Julian trot off on his own path.

_No doubt he has found himself a nice grazing spot_, I gathered as he leaves me to my own exploration. Trees of pine fence the meadow, supplying the area with a symphony of hushing whispers through their leaves. A pleasant, quite place. I wonder if Julian has ever crossed this way with Sora upon his back. Maybe it was Sora who found it originally. A special place away from the shadows of towns and mansions. Away from the likes of human population.

Heartless flock to numbers. Where selfishness thrives. The widespread panic can make it easier in their pickings when every human is fighting for their own survival. Only a select few will stop to pick up a fallen man or woman. My family was a part of those same few...  
It is said; that it is children that hold the Heartless at bay. It is with light that our world cannot be overthrown. The power of their pure light and innocence repel the contamination of shadows. Yet...if Sora's past is anything to go by...

Children are not so powerful or protected as the world strives to believe. They are vulnerable.

Over the hush of leaves, I hear the song of a bird carry across the meadow. A song with an impressive range of whistles, trills, and gurgles. It takes me a while but I finally spot the source perched upon a tree branch, not too far away. A plain brown body with a pale cream bodice and throat stands out against the pale green. Its tail flashes reddish brown in the sunlight as it sings. A nightingale. It is rare to hear one sing during the day. Ever rarer still is the fact that he seems to be singing to no other. I do not hear or see any other birds occupying the trees. He calls for a mate, yet there be none to answer his call.

_Poor lil thing..._ I thought as I listen to him sing, undeterred in his cause.

Gradually, the thump of Julian's hooves grows more consistent and closer. I turn from the nightingale's perch to see him prancing through the area, tossing his head and mane every which way. Rearing up onto his two back legs, thighs trembling with strength, he tosses his forelegs forth as he whinnies in delight. I cannot but reflect his merriment. Dropping into a gallop, he dancing around the railing of trees, making a focal point out of me as his circuit grows smaller and smaller.

Julian finally comes to a short halt, breathing heavily as he tosses his head to clear the mane from his eyes. Flaring nostril nose the air. My smile collapses as he begins to grunt with his ears pulled back. I take a step towards him only to fall back as he screeches, striking the ground with his hooves. I run to his side, throwing my hands up, palms forward.

"Hey! Hey - come on boy." I try to soothe him as he thrashes around wildly, tossing his head to the sky. "What is it, Julian? What's wrong?"  
He calms minutely, settling enough to stand his ground and butt his head against the side of my ribs and tossing his head upwards in a frenzied cycle.

I finally understand and lift my eyes to follow the direction for which he is tossing his head. My heart stumbles in its frantic beat. Julian had smelt it before he had seen it. He had every reason to panic.

_...Smoke..._

It rises, miles away, clouding the sky with darkness. The flames rise far higher than any tree. They, instead, envelope the structure of a mansion.

Julian finally ceases his screaming, sensing the change in me as he takes a stance in front of me, flicking his reigns at me. I hesitate no longer, shoving myself onto the saddle and grasping the reigns in a chokehold as he wastes no time in racing towards home. To Sora.

_Please, lord, let him be okay_.


	16. Chapter 14: Love in the Flame

**AN:****  
The ending chapter, but not the last piece of this story ^^ been a fair while coming but its finally here!**

For all my BATT readers.  
The poll for this story is still running as there has not been a voted majority.  
An outtake in Sora's point of view will be written, but I want you guys to tell me which chapter - excluding the prologue - you want to be written through his eyes.

**Please review**

The harsh smell of scorching and scalding granite and wood brings tears to my eyes. They water as I struggle to see through the fog of ash and smoke. Julian screams. We break through the last of the trees, dashing through the unhinged gate. Seething heat roars against us, ordering us away. Fire consumes the mansion. My home. I watch in anguish as blazing embers and flaming pillars crash to the cobbled ground in a flurry of angry light. The shattering of glass draws my attention to the broken windows for which spew fire, very nearly drowning out the triumphant roars that scream before me.

The anxiety I feel over the lives of my loved ones is dominated by the shock, disgust…and anger that churns my stomach as I see _humans_ tossing alcohol bottles with lit ends against my home. They scream in glee as their makeshift bombs further feed the monstrous flames. People. Not Heartless. Humans.

_Why?_ Is all I can think as noise begins to fade from my awareness. The crackling and rumbling fire. Julian's terror filled squeals as I dismount. The bellowing of these bloodthirsty men. Even the sound of my own screaming sobs is muted by the onslaught of emotions that are tearing through my heart.

What could drive these people to act this way? To destroy the home of another? To…kill those that have hid away from the murderous world?

_Why?_

The beat of my heart thrums in my ears as I scan the swimming sea of faces for a sign of familiarity. I search out the long platted hair of Aeris. The top hat and red mane of Axel. The snow white feathers of Donald. And the luminous embedded skin and brunette disarray of hair of Sora. My Sora. My love.

I am a smudge in the corner of every eye of this vicious crowd. My cries go unheard and unanswered by the men determined to bring the foundation down. I beg them to stop, to listen, to see me. Instead, I find myself kicked to the stone ground.  
"Layoff, you stupid cow!" turning his attention back to embodiment of hell, he screams, "Burn! Back to Hell where you creatures belong!"

_Aeris. Axel. Donald…Sora. I beg of you. Not again_. I dare to hope – to spare their lives, and in turn, my own.

"Dan…" the short gasp of my name buried beneath the bellow of the crowd pulls me from my assault on an old bearded man. I search out my caller.

_Please. Let it be…_

"Danny!"  
Aeris!  
I gasp through sobs as I find myself sinking into her trembling embrace.  
"Oh, Danny, my child. You're alright – thank heavens. I thought you were still in there." She hardly allows herself to breathe as Aeris combs my hair out of my darkened tear-streaked face. My relief, though great, is short in this moment as I see no one tailing her.  
"Aeris, where are they? What has happened? Why are they doing this?"

She sniffles and hiccups, her own tears filling the brims of her eyes as she pulls me away to the abandoned fence. She gazes wearingly towards the burning inferno.

"They came to the gate no short of noon. A thundering stampede of angry, torch-wielding, men driven by liquor. As soon as they busted down the gate, Axel and Donald ensured I was the first to get out through the back entrance. But…Danny,"-my heart jerks uneasily at her tone-" they went back for him. For Sora. I was able to make it to the trees, with not a few minutes grace before the front door was set alight. I…do not know if they made it out in time before the fire spread."

_No_. "Please. No…" I cry, gripping the lapels of Aeris' jacket as I bury my face in her shoulder, pouring my sorrow and hopelessness into her warmth as Julian towers behind us, nudging my shoulder.

Attention. Trying to draw my attention.

_Let me be. I cannot bear to see more. I cannot look into the fire knowing that they are…that he is…_  
"Monsters." I said, lifting my face from Aeris' shoulder. "They're monsters. Why? What do they gain from this carnage?"

"Danella – my love!"

_No…Not him. Not here…The only reason he would have for being here…_ I gaze through my mourning veil to see him, standing before me, bright and proud. Riku.  
"My love, why the tears? You should be rejoicing with us." I cower into Aeris' arms as Riku steps closer. He pulls up short as he witnesses me doing so. "Do not fear me. When the flames finally turn this place to ash, you will be free – free to come home, Danella. We came here to save you from the Heartless, It will have power over you no longer. It burns as we speak."

I hear Aeris gasp in horror as the ringing in my ears becomes a piercing peal.

_Riku. How could you do such a thing…? To risk the lives of my family in order to kill the one you have deemed a 'beast'. My 'captor'?_

"I was never a prisoner…"

Riku's expression remains unaltered by my muttered words. "What was that you said, my love?"  
"I was never a prisoner. I was never here against my will." The feeling begins to prickle back through my limbs as I pull myself away from Aeris' embrace and take a fragile stand. "For the first time since the death of my family; I was free. Free of my worries. Free of my fear and loneliness. However, most of all: I was free of you!"

Something snaps within me, my sorrow buries beneath the blood red rage I feel rising towards this silver haired fool. Beast. Creature. He killed Sora! He stumbles back as I fight the urge to claw his unseeing eyes. He looks genuinely confused by my lack of joy in result of his assault.  
"Wha-. That thing attacked you. It is a monster – It is a Heartless. The Heartless killed your family! I am saving you from the same fate, my love."  
"I am _not_ your love! I never was and never will be. The creature you have taken upon yourself to execute was an innocent young man. _My_ Sora. He saved me from those men in the alley the day I vanished from the village. Where were you, Riku, whilst I was pinned against a wall by a drunkard?"  
"I-"  
"No! You do not get to speak. I care not what you were doing or where you were. It all remains the same. You were not there while _he_ was. Despite all the odds stacked against us, he was able to save me – alone - whilst you have cut the reigns off your bloodthirsty mob. A mob that not only murdered my love and saviour, but two other innocent lives as well." "You have blood on your hands that stain you evermore - no matter how you try to clean them."

The glow of his vanity is now clouded by the sickly pallor of his skin. Yet, his eyes are no longer on me…but behind me. Both Julian and Aeris scream as I turn around to gaze into the blackened forest.

Ever seeking us out. Ever hungry - Heartless begin to emerge through the trees. Drawn to both the poisoned and weakened hearts of these barbaric men. Julian squeals, treading backward while lowering his head warningly against the oncoming swarm, he comes to a halt by my stilled side. Left defenceless by the men of my own village. I clutch the sodden fabric of my dress' bodice, realising that it has been capturing my falling tears. No matter what rage I feel towards Riku, it has not stopped the shedding of my woes over what I have lost.

My lungs become too small for the air I desperately need. The twisting of my heart is like that of a key being turned in a resistant lock. Eventually one will break.

"Danella! Aeris!" a voice makes its way through the white noise.

_It cannot be…_

"Donald!" Aeris cries as she leaves my side to meet the distraught duck that stumbles his way out of the inferno and debris, screaming. I find myself frozen to the spot, unwilling to let the embers of joy strengthen should this be no more than a trick of mind. That this sobbing, soot ridden creature still burns within the flames as my mind closes in on its own fantasy. Things could not be this way. After all, he lives - he has made it out of the fire – why would he weep?

I hear words make their way through the agonizing sobs. "He's…could not make it to him…"  
"Who? Donald, who?" Aeris asks hastily, flicking the tears from his blackened downy cheeks.  
"Axel…"

_Ba-Thump_… One heartbeat. One moment. That is all it takes for the joyous shouts to fall silent. Leaving behind the shuffling hush of the Heartless swarm and the crackling of the mansion flames, attention turns to the front door as the wood splinters against the burning walls. Being slammed outwards, a burst of heat and fire reaches out to us. However, the roaring fire is nothing compared to the grief-stricken howl that rumbles through our bodies. A hulking figure emerges from the fire, seemingly unscathed. However, his wail reveals differently. Broken. Angry. Inhuman.

"No…" my voice cracks as I stagger forward, drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Despite her tears, Aeris still finds the strength to reach out and stop me in my path.

_Sora_.

He collapses at the base of the stairs, a burnt and blackened body falling from his shoulder to his knees as he growls through his tears. His entire body trembles with the force of it.  
"Dead…" my heart fractures as he speaks to no one, yet everyone. His fingers, clawing into the dirt, blacken.

Not with mud.

"Sora-!" I croak out, fear of what will come should he not calm.  
"He is dead! You killed him…"

Darkness envelops his arms whilst staining his hair, spreading like rain fall over his body.  
"No, Sora! Please-!"

"You _all_ killed him!"  
Golden eyes glare us all down before screams ring out through the air. The Heartless are latching onto the villagers, clawing at their chests. Their dark master – their leader – has returned to them with vengeance. They kill to satisfy their own desires and Its bloodlust. Cobble stones run red with blood as bodies thrash and scramble to get away from the Shadows. Jagged claws puncture through human flesh, grasping corrupted flesh as golden eyes glow hungrily.

"Sora, no! You must stop this!" Aeris said as she gains her strength, rushing to stand before It as the Heartless hisses gleefully in Sora's place. Donald and I yelp as Its claw backhands across her face, sending her flying backwards. We scramble to her aid as the Heartless' attention strays back to the one man that lays unscathed amongst this massacre.

Riku. By the look in his eyes, I can see he never prepared himself to face Sora this way. Choosing instead to try and destroy him through an ambush laid onto our household. I see him rummage under his cloak for a means of defence as his eyes grow far more fearful. It hisses in delight, tasting the fear around him in satisfaction.

"Too bad you did not kill me when you had the chance…" It growls, the aura of darkness ebbing around Its clenched claws. The shrieking around us begins to fade as the few number of surviving villagers retreat into the forests. They desert their ring leader for a chance at their own survival. A sacrificial lamb left to the wolves to goad away from the rest of the herd. Only these wolves have a far larger pack.

I cradle Aeris' head in the crook of my arm as I hold my fore and middle fingers against her neck, searching for a pulse.

…_Ba…thump_. Relief. Her heart beats still.

I hear Riku cry out, yanking my focus back onto him in time to see him leap forth with a flash of a dagger…aiming straight for the Heartless' chest.

My helpless scream dies in my throat as Its hand snaps up, gripping his wrist and jerking it with a crack, snapping the bone as Riku howls, crumbling to his knees. He snivels as the Heartless wrenches the dagger from his grasp, throwing it aside. It wastes no time and plunges Its arm into his chest, breaking through his ribs to latch onto the beating muscle.

A trickle of blood spills from Riku's mouth as his eyes glaze over, a horrible choking, gargling, sound filling his mouth as he grows limp. He falls forward onto the arm protruding from his torso. A stream of red splatters onto the ground and onto Its feet as It yanks the heart from the stilled young man's body, leaving my fiancé as an empty corpse on the cold blood-red cobblestones.

I feel myself break out in a cold sweat as I watch the trail of life's blood pour through the cobbles towards me. My ears burn, my throat dries, my eyes water as I look up to see the Heartless hold the blackened core – which once was Riku's - in Its hand before his face. My stomach turns. It hums to Itself, before hissing, displeased. Dead heart fragments fall from Its clenched grasp. "I would not feed your heart to the lowest of Shadows." The weight within my arms begins to shift but I dare not remove my gaze from the creature standing before me.

It must finally come to realize that there are still mortals within Its proximity for It snaps around, hissing and crouched. Julian titters uneasily yet refuses to turn and run. He stands loyal and brave with us as I hear Aeris begin to cry. It tilts Its head, a gleaming fanged grin pulling at Its mouth as the tears begin to fall from my own eyes once again.

_Sora…what have you done?_

It purrs, shifting forward on its blood stained feet.  
"We meet again, blond beauty." I cringe back, along with Aeris and Donald as Julian brays warningly. "I am sad to say it is not under the best of circumstances, however."  
Its disfigured hand reaches out to my face.

"You will not lay a hand on her!"  
A flash of blue and white, and a wand appears before me, aimed right between the Heartless' eyes. Donald stands at my side, hovering over me protectively as the feathers on the back of his neck prickle and stand on end. He faces against his family, however lost Sora may be. I am able to witness the Heartless' brow hitch upwards as It gazes down on my guardian, bored. It harrumphs before reaching out towards me again.

The sound of tinkling icicles distracts me as the end of Donald's wand begins to glow and freeze.  
"Bliz-!" He is whipped away in one direction as his wand flies through the air in another. The Heartless growls as Donald collides with the broken gate, slumping against the ground, limp and lifeless.  
"Donald!" I scream out before my jaw is clamped shut by darkness, yanking my face round to be stared down by the Heartless that was once my Sora.  
"If you do not wish to join his fate, I suggest you silence your screams." It spat the words in my face as I try and dig my nails into Its grip, fighting for release as my face aches. Aeris falls to the ground, left forgotten as the Heartless begins to trail Its mouth and nose along my temple and hairline, inhaling deeply. A broken whimper falls from my lips as I try to speak.  
It hums, "Mmm…what is that, my pet?"  
His grip loosens only enough to allow my jaw to move.

"Please…don't do this…" I choked out, tears soaking my skin and bleeding into the dry blood on Its flesh.  
"Why not?" Its tongue flicks out to lick a tear from my cheek. Repulsion shivers down my spine, turning my stomach in the worst way as I try to pull away. Its grip only tightens warningly in response. I break my attempt in retreat as I gaze up into Its slanted yellow eyes.  
"Sora. Come back to me…you can fight this." I said, reaching up to touch Its face.

Its hisses back, loosening Its hold on my face enough to jerk away from my touch, reacting as if It had been burned.  
"Silence! There is no point in your plea." It cackles unsteadily, fisting Its midnight locks as It glares me down. "He gave himself over to the darkness – to me. There is no going back."  
"I do not believe that. I could never believe that…" I ignore the tug on my gown as Aeris tries to stop me from speaking further. "He defeated you once, he can do it again."  
Its grin reappears in force, "Ah, how naïve you are, my dear. After the death of his most beloved friend, his brother…how do you expect him to come back from that? One moment of complete and utter despair is all it took to break him."  
I steel my resolve. "Love is all it takes to overcome the darkness once and for all. Sora, _please_. Hear me. Come back to me."  
"Never. The darkness has won! It has finished what it started on this heart years ago. There is no coming back." The glee in Its eyes has almost receded.  
"You're lying. You do not even believe that yourself. He can come back – and he will!"

"Blizzaga!"  
I gasp in shock as the Heartless is propelled backward, Its grip on my face leaving behind a throbbing pain. I stumble forward as It crashes against the crumbling stairs. I look back to see Donald dashing up past me, wand held steady in the Heartless' direction at the end dims after the use of a spell.  
"Donald?" I said looking from the Heartless to him as the end of his wand begins to glow once again. "Wait – no, don't hurt him!"

With Its wits gathered, It hisses as It claws at the icicles taking over Its body. Weighing It down, bounding It to the granite.

"Get Danella outta here!" Donald instructed desperately as Aeris gathers her footing shakily.  
"What? No!" I screamed, "He needs me – Sora's still in there!"

_I cannot leave him_.

Aeris ignores my words, pinning my arms down with her own as she begins to steer me away from Donald's braced form.  
"No, Aeris, do not do this. I can get through to him. _Please_!" I begged, turning back to look Aeris in the eye. Her expression is broken. She slowly shakes her head, showing her hopelessness.

"What control Sora had left over the darkness was lost as Axel died in his arms." Donald said, back still turned to us as another shot of ice is fired at the Heartless' struggling body, arresting his neck and jaw.

"I do not believe that. I can still reach him. I know I can!" my nails bite into the flesh of Aeris' arms as I thrash about.  
"D-Danny…we must go…" Aeris' voice trembles by my ear as Donald continues to cast.

It struggles to free Itself same as I. I tear my gaze from It for a moment to see Julian standing between Donald and I. Tossing his head between the Heartless and me. Conflicted. He whines, taking a step my way yet his head strains in the Heartless' direction. Could it be he believes as I do? Can he sense his master still?

"Your spells will not hold me forever…" the Heartless snarls through bared teeth. Donald's wand begins to glow sun-light yellow, confusing me.  
"No…but they can cause their fair share of damage.  
"Thundaga!"  
Pointed to the sky, a jagged bolt of light bursts forth from the end of the wand, disappearing into the clouds of smoke…

A dark chuckle fills the silence as the hair on the back of my neck stands on end.  
"You missed, Little Magician." It said, a sneer curling the corner of Its lips. The grasp around me begins to tighten, strengthening, bracing for something…

A flash of light splits through the clouds. A deep rumble vibrates the air. Not a second later, lightning spider-webs down to the earth, its focal point on one spot alone.

My screams fall on deaf ears as the Heartless is struck down, ice shattering as the electricity rakes through Its body. The strike itself only lasts a moment, however, that does not lighten the power that it assaults the creature of darkness with. Julian rears up, startled and distraught as he screams as the lightning dies. Finally, Aeris' hold on me slackens enough for me to break free, allowing me to dash forward.  
"No – wait!" Donald tries to stop me but I am already by the fallen creature's side, turning It onto Its back.

I find myself stilled, both confused and somewhat relieved as I look upon the seemingly unmarred body. How could It withstand such a blow…?

"Danella! Look out!" I see Donald, wide-eyed and fearful before I find I can no longer breathe. A black claw clutches my throat…

"Such a silly little pet," my tearing eyes find gleaming yellow staring back at me as I choke on my words, "to think I could be killed so easily. You should have listened to the duck and left this place while you still could."

A stomach curdling crack shakes through me, the metallic and sickening taste of blood fills my mouth as my eyes droop down to see the Heartless' arm protruding from my broken and blood-splattered chest. I can feel the tug of my insides as Its searching grip slithers past my shattered ribs and aching lungs. To the beating organ keeping me from the brink of death.

Heart beat pounds its last in my ears. Hard to hear.

"Where is your beloved Sora now?" the Heartless amusingly asks, jerking my head upward to look It in the eye, "He would stop me if he still existed. All I need to do is reach…"-Its claw slides further along-"…and I can make you one of us. A Heartless. My equal. My mistress."

_Sora…I'm sorry…_

One hooked finger reaches my heart.

_…I love you…I wish I could have said the words aloud…_

…

White noise. Heart pounding. Warmth…

An agonized shriek fills my ears, pulling me from the darkness as the Heartless' arm is yanked out and away from me.

"What is this magic?"

I can breathe. I can see. I can feel…warmth. Bursting waves of heat from my heart. I see the Heartless stumble backward, clutching Its human hand.

_…Human…hand_.

The earth stirs by my side, yet I cannot tear my eyes away from the Heartless as I witness It hiss at Its 'deformed' limb.

"Curaga." I heard Donald speak clearly into my ear. Green-yellow light shines down on me as I feel the liquid life staining my skin dry. Flesh reattaching. Bones setting back into place. Healing me.

"Fir-!" I slap my hand down onto Donald's wand, cutting off his spell.  
"No more spells…" I said, hoisting myself up onto my feet.  
"But, Danny, It will kill you." Donald fists the train of my skirt.  
"No, It won't," the Heartless hisses in disagreement, clutching Its limp, "Sora will not let that happen. And neither shall I."  
"But-"  
"Trust me."

The bridge of Its nose wrinkles as It curls Its lip in anger, "You cannot win. This"- It tightens Its claw around the blood-stained fist to the point where it begins to pale-"does not mean a thing."  
I continue on my way towards the creature, undeterred. "It means everything, Heartless. It means there – beneath the darkness – Sora still lives."  
"'Tis a fool's hope you hold if you think your human can be saved."

Despite Its venomous words, the Heartless still begins to step back away from my advances.

"Sora. Come back to me. I'm here," I said soothingly as I gaze _through_ the Heartless' golden eyes.  
"Enough!"  
"Hear me. Please, find your way back to me…"  
"Stop!"  
"…to us. To your family. They love you, Sora. I-"  
"I said _enough_!"

The Heartless silences me once again, slapping Its black claw over my mouth as It hisses in my face. I do not fear this creature. I see the faint return of human pupils in Its golden eyes. I feel the lack of conviction in Its grasp.

_That's right. You can fight this, Sora. You can see me. Hear me_.

Its gaze however, is diverted from my own, narrowing over my head. "I would not do that if I were you, Little Magician. You could end up hurting poor Danny here with those spells of yours. I do not think she would recover as I."

I hear Aeris whimper as Donald sighs, defeated. The ground is struck lightly. His wand lies discarded at his feet now, without a doubt.

_You can stop It Sora_. I lift my hand up, not to free myself, only to touch the trembling grasp on me gently. It flinches, glaring down on me with darkening eyes. I gaze in wonder as they begin to become more human, blue starts to bleed through the irises. A tick begins to spasm Its neck, making It jerk. It seems oblivious to these changes…

I feel the nails against the flesh of my face loosen; tremors crawling up Its arm. The Heartless furrows Its brow in confusion, the snarling grin wiped clean from Its face. The Heartless grits Its teeth as It tries to regain control of the rebelling limb slowly releasing me from Its captivity. My fingers lovingly stroke It, calling to the human laid dormant as I reach for Its mane with my other hand.

"Come back to me, Sora. Come back, my love."

Drowning myself in the hope of his return, I finally free my face of the creature's claw to draw myself to It and capture Its shadow lips with my own.

I am met by stone; cold and unresponsive, but I do not let it deter me. He needs to feel me in some way, he needs to reach me. A bridge. My hands cradle Its jaw, feeling our skin ignite as I let desperate pleas pass between our kiss.

"_Danella_! Look!" I hear Donald call.

I dare not stop - the stone beneath my kiss is responding. The flesh beneath my fingers is thawing. The gagged claws at my sides are softening and drawing up to cradle my head and neck. However, my eyes open to see the Heartless fading away before my eyes, a throbbing light emanating from his chest.

I gasp, stopping our kiss but never relinquishing my touch on the face of the man I love. Life quivers in his cerulean eyes as darkness melts from his skin, painting the ground beneath our feet. The Heartless that has tainted this young man's heart for years is melting away…

Brown tresses shine in the fire light. Olive skin breathes once again. The heart beat that was once lost now beats against my hand as I tremble under his brimming gaze. His mouth twists in a devastated grimace.

"Danny…" the return of his voice buckles my knees, "say it."

Confusion does not merge well with the over whelming relief set on leaving me boneless and a bawling mess.  
"Say what?"  
He brushes the premature tears from my cheeks before resting his forehead against my own, hands unsteady as they support me.  
"The words you wish to say aloud."  
His request cripples me, leaving me to cling to Sora as I kiss his forehead and lips before I meet his eyes and speak, "I love you, Sora."

A last tear of pure darkness leaves him before life truly returns to eyes, shining bright and warm, setting my heart ablaze.  
"As I love you, my Danella."


	17. Epilogue

_Deep breath Danella_, I think to myself as I close my eyes, trying to calm the ripples in my stomach. I stroke the tips of my fingers over the feeling, willing for the sensation to pass.  
"Almost finished, Danny." Aeris giggles in my ear as she begins to extract the heated curling irons from my hair, letting my now tamed and moulded ringlets fall like a curtain down my back. I watch her work in the vanity mirror that I sit in front of, heart beating in my ears. Stray wisps curl either side of my face as she gathers the top layer of hair, pinning the ends to the back of my head in a braided crown.  
"And now the head piece," she gushes, reaching into a box resting on the vanity in front of me, and pulling out a headband made of cream and white carnations. The tears prick my eyes as she places it atop my head and strokes down my arms to grasp my trembling hands. "Ah-ah, Danny – no crying – please we do not want to have to redo your makeup now that we are almost done."  
A blubbery laugh escapes me as I turn in my seat to kiss her cheek.  
"Thank you, Aeris – so much." I say, squeezing her hand and taking a moment to stop the tears, "I do not know what I would have done without you here with me today."  
"Oh, my little love," she pets my cheek, holding my gaze, "I thank whomever or whatever it was that brought Sora to you that fateful night. I will be thankful to them till the end of my days – maybe even after that." I see her eyes begin to swim, "Ah, now you have gotten me going!"

We giggle as we dab each other's eyes.

"Now I have a one more thing I wish to give you," Aeris says, clapping her hands together before she brings forth a palm sized jewellery box.  
"Oh, Aeris," I begin to protest, "you have already given and done so much for me, I cou-"  
"Oh, hush now, it is nothing. Besides, this is your something borrowed, little love."  
She pops the lid and I look down to see a pair of teardrop blue topaz and diamond earrings. I finger my mother's necklace that never leaves my neck. They match.  
"They're beautiful." I whisper, almost too afraid to reach out and touch them.  
"I, too, inherited them from my mother. They were a present from my father that she wore on their own wedding day."

Aeris takes them and clips them into my ears, smiling at me in the mirror before coaxing me to stand up and face away from all the mirrors in my old room.  
"Now let's get you into your dress." My husband-to-be's mother's wedding dress. One of the few clothes of his parents he held onto to. He himself will wear his father's suit today. The idea that time is growing ever closer to moment I will meet him under the archway makes me flush and the ripples in my stomach return.  
The cream and white lace mermaid dress is taken off its hanger and Aeris offers me her support as I step into it, slipping my arms through the delicate straps and onto my shoulders. Aeris begins to do up the fine white buttons down the back of dress, beginning from between my shoulder blades to between the swell of my hips. I look down, tracing my fingers along the lace decorating the bodice before settling my trembling hands upon my stomach. I close my eyes. One last deep calming breath.

"Now you can look, Danny." Aeris gently turns me towards the full length mirror and I see my mouth drop slightly. I look so... I feel beautiful.

"Something old," Aeris says as she finishes off the buttons, combing my hair down my back with her fingers, "something borrowed and blue," she curls some of my hair behind my ear to reveal the earrings, then looks into my eyes knowingly, "and something new."  
A smile tugs at the corner of my lips.  
"Ready, Danny?"  
"Definatly."

…

I hear music play just outside the back door. Aeris offers her arm and I curl my own around it. This comforts me, having someone to make this walk down the aisle with me. How I wish it could have been my father that shared this moment with me – alas I am all the same glad Aeris is here to lead me. My sister. My family.

I glance out the window as we come to stop at the closed door. Flowers from the black cherry tree Sora had planted in the garden are caught in the breeze, dancing across the sky like snow. Aeris lets go of me for moment to push the door open, allowing the light of day to bleed through the room. Momentarily blinded, Aeris gathers my arm again and leads me down the steps and into the garden. The garden's trees hide the aisle from me, and in doing so, me from Sora.  
"A few more steps, Danny, and he'll be within your sight." Aeris comforts me, petting the hand gripping her arm as the music grows louder. A favourite piece of mine, a song my mother played for me to fall asleep to. _Dearly Beloved_ by Yōko Shimomura.

I finally reach the start of the aisle and lift my gaze to see Sora standing at the end of a white carpet strip painted with red rose petals. A white pillar alter with a red ribbon curling around it stands over him with bouquets of flowers decorating the top. It is beautiful. A dream. I cannot take my eyes away to properly thank Aeris so I squeeze her arm in silence.

Sora. My Sora. My love. There he is, dressed in his father's suit. A black jacket slung over his grey button-up waistcoat and shirt. A cerulean silk tie. Black dress pants and polished black shoes. He looks so different, but I can still see pieces of him in his messy brown hair that I am glad he did not tame, and the ocean blue eyes that shine as they dance over me, drinking me in as I am him.

Everything blurs around him. My mind, eyes and heart focus only on him. The garden bleeds out of sight, I no longer rely on Aeris' arm as I walk towards my love. The music fades out. The green, the white and the red drain of life as I grow closer and closer to Sora.

I feel numb as I finally reach him and only become aware that Aeris leaves my side when I feel Sora's hand replace her own. The warmth spreads through my bones. The ache for him in my chest finally lifts. I am where I am meant to be. Who I am meant to be with.

Under the watch and blessings of our family – of those we know watch over us when they have gone - we promise to share our lives with each other. To comfort in the bad times – and share our happiness in the good. To love and cherish one another. We take each other from this day forth till the end of time. And with these vows we share our first kiss as husband and wife.

…

Sora, my husband, lifts me onto the saddle of Julian as Donald and Aeris look on with tears pouring down their cheeks and smiles brightening their faces. They wave their goodbyes for now as Sora settles into the saddle behind me and turns Julian gently away into the forest. Away from our family home and to a special place of our own that Aeris and Donald wanted kept for our wedding day.

"My wife - my love," I melt into him as he whispers in my ear, almost distracting me from what is emerging through the trees ahead. Almost. "A gift from Donald and Aeris."  
I gasp, clutching Sora's hand on Julian's reigns. A red brick cottage appears through the trees, across a river bridge. Smoke escapes from the chimney, a fireplace set up for our night together here.  
"I can see why they made us stay away from here till now," I nod my silent agreement, still taking in the little house that was built for us. "It is truly special. A place just for us to enjoy, my love."

_A place just for us_. That pulls my attention from the cottage for a moment.  
"Not just us, love." Sora frowns, confused no doubt. I point towards the stables against the side of the cottage, there is a place for Julian as well."  
He laughs, squeezing his arms around me before hopping down to pet Julian's side. "Of course. How silly of me to say otherwise."  
He helps me off Julian and cradles me in his arms as he pushes open the front door with his foot.

"Welcome home." We both say to each other as we enter the cottage. I tickle the hair at the back of Sora's neck and smile, pressing my lips to him as we stop in what I can only assume is the main living room.

Wooden ceilings and floor offset the cream painted walls, giving a modern twist to an otherwise old fashioned cottage. The place looks alive – lived in. A couch and set of chairs face the rich brown brick fireplace. A couple of small, dark bookcases hug the wall beside it, filled with my favourite books I brought back from my old home in the village – a collection Sora helped me add to over the past couple of years.

A few old photos decorate the top of the fireplace, and as we take a closer look, I see they are photos of both our parents. They seem like photos of private moments; lingering gazes and gentle caresses as they smile lovingly at each other – ignoring the camera altogether.

Another photo is set between them. One of Sora and I…the day he proposed. My heart leaps into my throat, remembering the day he first brought me to the garden, showing the black cherry tree he had had planted for me. There, he got down on one knee, and with Aeris crying through her clapping and Donald turning away to cry into his sleeve, Sora presented me with his mother's ring. It took me a minute to compose myself enough to actually give him a comprehensible answer.

"Would you like to have a look around?" Sora asks as he holds me in the middle of the living room. I nod eagerly and he gently places me down, careful I do not catch my dress with my shoe. A kitchen and dining table is settled in the other corner of the room, all the necessities we need and a few extra dining table chairs for guests. No doubt this is Aeris and Donald's way of saying they will be coming over for dinner every once and a while. We turn down the hallway, leading off to three different rooms.

I open one door to see our bedroom. Keeping the essence of the living room, brick covers the feature wall of the room. Pressed up against it is a white four posted queen bed with two lamped bedside tables set on either side of it. A taste of home in the form of a crystal chandelier hangs above the bed. A door to the side of the room leads to our ensuite, suited out with a bath big enough to host two people at the same time. I blush as Sora chuckles behind me as I quickly back away from the bathroom.  
"Very presumptuous of them don't you think, love?" I can hear the teasing grin in his voice as I move onto the next room.

The next door we open leads to a study. A place to relax, read, write or draw. There are journals, canvases and books littering the shelves. A lounge couch sits in the corner whilst a mahogany desk is set in the very centre of the room, lit up by the floor to ceiling French doors that open up onto a deck behind it.

_Aeris knows me so well_, I muse as I trace my fingers over the spines of the books she has placed here. I hum in content as Sora's arms curls around me and cradle me in his warmth.  
"I love it." I feel Sora smile against my cheek as he places a kiss, "A home away from home. A place to call our own."  
"Come, love," He says and grasps my hand, "we still have one more room to see."  
I giggle. So impatient. Though I admit I am curious as to what could possibly be left to have here.

We open the last door together and both gasp as a honey coloured baby room is revealed. A brass crib with white bedding is pressed against the right wall next to a white mirrored wardrobe with a small collection of toys placed on its shelf. A single off-white chair sits against the golden curtain window, with a foot rest placed in front of it. And a white chest of drawers has a few ornaments and baby books placed on top of its glass protector. A small chandelier hangs above our heads, simple but beautiful.  
_Oh, my Aeris, I will never be able to thank you enough…_

"A baby room." I stand frozen to the spot as Sora moves on to trace his fingers over the crib. "They thought of everything we could possibly need, my love."  
Words are stuck in my throat as the tears slip from my eyes, my imagination wandering as I watch his smile grow as he looks over the room.  
"One day this room will be filled with hungry cries and light laughter. One day you will sit in this chair," he places his hand against it, his eyes becoming unfocused, "cradling our baby in your arms as you sing them to sleep with your lullaby. They will love you, Danny."  
He finally turns back to look at me and rushes back to cradle my face as he sees my tears, kissing them dry, "Ah, my wife, they will love you."  
"As they will love you, my husband." I say through my blubbering and kiss him. He hums and returns my kiss, petting my cheek and the stray curls around my ear.  
"I cannot wait till the day finally comes when you tell me I will be a father. That you carry my child. _Our_ child within you."  
I start to tremble just before he lifts me back into his arms and takes me back to the living room.

I feel the fire that roars in the fireplace, warming the room to a comfortable temperature.  
He settles us on the plush rug placed before it, resting me across his lap and cradles the side of my face with his hand.  
"You are beautiful, my love." Sora says, eyes warm as he gazes upon me. I hold my tongue as I think sceptically over the fact I have been crying and must be red faced and blotchy by now, "You stole my breath when you appeared at the aisle. I almost could not hold myself in place as you walked down. Donald had to hold onto my belt."  
A laugh escapes me, "I did not even notice that. All I could see was your face once I had you in my sights."

We settle, forehead to forehead, basking in our closeness, warmed by both the fire and each other. I watch his eyes settle on my necklace before he reaches up and traces it with a finger.  
"Something blue." He whispers.  
My heart races, anticipating. I bring his hand up slowly to my ears and tell him; "Something borrowed."

He blinks; he looks down and pulls our joined hands down to the lace of my wedding dress. "Something old." He frowns looking over me for the last piece. He reaches up for the flower headband in my hair but I stop him and shake my head gently with a smile.  
Confusion furrows his brow. "What is your something new then, love?"  
I cannot hold it in anymore. His words in that room…

I tug his hand down from my head, to my lips for a kiss, past my neck, to rest his palm against my stomach. His hand twitches as I meet his gaze, watching as the confusion begins to fade from his eyes.  
"This is _our_ something new." He gulps and looks… hopeful. He needs me to say it. Say it to make it real.  
I smile and kiss him, nose to nose before declaring what I found out a fortnight before our wedding with Aeris standing at my side:

"I'm pregnant, my Sora. I carry our child."

_**...The End...**_

**The final piece of their story.****  
****Took a while to get my writing mojo back,****sorry about that. Hope you loved reading this as much as I did writing it.******

**AN:****  
****For all my BATT readers.****  
****The poll for this story is still running as there has not been a voted majority.****  
****An outtake in Sora's point of view will be written, but I want you guys to tell me which chapter - excluding the prologue - you want to be written through his eyes.**


End file.
